It's Enough
by LittleHunnie
Summary: ChanHun fic. Rasanya keadaan mereka saat ini sudah cukup, tak saling mencintai namun punya hubungan yang romantis. Ah, tunggu! Mungkin ada keadaan yang lebih baik dari itu. (Fanfic lama yang di-publish kembali)
1. Chapter 1

**Well, mungkin udah ada yang pernah baca fanfic ini. Dulu di-publish di ffn, terus dihapus dan pindah ke blog, eh entah kenapa malah pengen publish lagi di ffn. Tehe~**

**ChanHun fic**

**EXO © SM Entertainment**

**Member EXO © Their parents**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Weird, Typo(s), etc**

**.**

**.**

_**Don't Like, Don't Read**_

**.**

**.**

Sehun tidak pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya dicintai ataupun mencintai seseorang. Sifatnya yang terkesan acuh tak acuh dan wajahnya yang seringkali memasang ekspresi wajah yang sama sudah cukup untuk membuat para gadis maupun juga laki-laki yang ada di Sekolahnya tidak menaruh perhatian padanya; walaupun wajahnya termasuk dalam jajaran tampan.

Dia seringkali menyendiri di atap Sekolah pada waktu _Lunch Break_ (hanya saat dirinya duduk di bangku SMP, sebenarnya), kadang-kadang juga ditemani oleh Park Chanyeol, kekasihnya. Mereka berdua biasanya memakan kotak bekal siang mereka berdua di atap Sekolah, seringkali Sehun akan membagi bekal miliknya dengan Chanyeol jika laki-laki itu lupa membawa bekal makan siangnya (yang sebenarnya hampir setiap hari).

Seperti saat ini, mereka berdua sedang duduk berhadapan dengan sebuah kotak bekal berukuran sedang dengan tutup ditaruh sembarangan dan hanya Sehun yang memegang sumpit yang dipakai untuk mereka berduaa.

"Ini, _Hyung_," ujar Sehun dengan suara datar sambil menaikkan sumpitnya sejajar dengan bibir Chanyeol, menyuapi laki-laki di depannya yang daritadi sibuk dengan ponselnya, "oh ya, apakah di kelas _Hyung_ tadi ada hal yang menarik?" tambahnya lagi saat Chanyeol sudah mengambil makanan yang tadi ada di sumpitnya dengan mulutnya, setelah itu laki-laki itu mengunyah perlahan sambil meletakkan ponselnya di sebelah tubuhnya.

"Tidak ada," ujar Chanyeol dengan nada bosan setelah menelan makanan yang berada di mulutnya, kepalanya didongakkan ke atas, menatap ke atas langit luas yang dihiasi awan-awan berwarna putih yang bergerak pelan, "tadi aku dan Baekhyun menjahili seseorang di kelas, tetapi setelah itu tidak ada hal yang menurutku menarik."

Sehun hanya mengangguk, sambil memakan makanannya dalam diam.

"Kalau Sehun_ie_ bagaimana?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menahan pergelangan tangan Sehun dan memasukkan makanan yang ada di sumpit laki-laki itu ke dalam mulutnya, "Ada hal menarik apa?" tanyanya dengan suara yang tidak jelas karena ada makanan di dalam mulutnya.

"Tidak ada," ujar Sehun sambil mengambil lagi makanan dari kotak bekalnya (walau begitu dia sedikit mendelik pada Chanyeol karena Chanyeol berbicara dengan makanan masih berada di mulut), lalu langsung menyuapkannya ke dalam mulutnya yang berukuran kecil.

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk, lalu sebuah ide yang memang sudah lama ada di dalam otaknya terbersit lagi di dalam pikirannya. Dia menatap wajah Sehun dengan intens, sebelum akhirnya berucap, "Liburan musim panas sudah dekat," lalu dia memegang tangan Sehun yang ingin menyuapkan makanan yang ada di sumpitnya lagi, "bagaimana kalau kita kencan di _Lotte World _pada saat musim panas nanti?"

"Tapi—"

"Hm?"

"Liburan musim dingin yang lalu Hyung sudah mengajakku berkencan ke pulau Nami," ujar Sehun, matanya tak lepas memandang wajah Chanyeol yang saat ini sedang tersenyum lebar, "apa tidak apa-apa jika _Hyung_ menghabiskan banyak uang untukku?"

Chanyeol hanya menggeleng, lalu mengusap-usap rambut Sehun singkat, "Kita 'kan sudah berpacaran selama 2 tahun ini, wajar 'kan jika sekali-sekali kita menghabiskan uang untuk berkencan?"

Sehun awalnya ingin protes karena tidak adanya cinta di antara mereka berdua walau sudah 2 tahun ini menghabiskan waktu sebagai dua orang yang sedang menjalani sebuah hubungan yang bernama 'pacaran'. Menurutnya, rasanya tidak wajar jika dua orang yang tidak saling mencintai (walau sudah lama berpacaran) menghabiskan banyak uang hanya untuk berkencan. Namun dia tidak jadi memprotes keinginan Chanyeol karena kekasihnya itu baru saja mengecup bibirnya singkat.

"Ayo, bereskan dulu kotak bekalmu," ujar Chanyeol setelah laki-laki itu memisahkan kembali jarak wajahnya dengan Sehun, "sebentar lagi bel masuk berbunyi," tambahnya setelah berdiri dari posisi duduknya tadi. Setelah itu dia mengulurkan tangannya kepada Sehun, untuk membantu kekasihnya itu untuk berdiri.

Sehun yang awalnya membeku di tempat (karena Chanyeol mengecup bibirnya tanpa isyarat terlebih dahulu), langsung menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Setelah itu dia membereskan kotak bekal dan botol air miliknya dan menerima uluran tangan Chanyeol.

"Sini, biar ku bawakan," ujar Chanyeol sambil merebut kotak bekal yang tadi ada di tangan Sehun. "kau setelah ini mengambil kelas apa?"

"Matematika."

"Biar ku antar."

Sehun hanya bisa tersenyum. Dia dan Chanyeol menuruni tangga dan berjalan di lorong Sekolah dalam diam sambil berpegangan tangan dengan jari saling bertautan. Orang-orang yang berpapasan dengan mereka seringkali tersenyum kecil, ada juga yang menggoda mereka berdua dengan mengatakan jika mereka berdua terlalu jelas dan terlalu mesra.

Sayangnya, mereka adalah sepasang kekasih yang mesra, namun tak memiliki perasaan yang cukup kuat untuk mendasarinya. Mereka hanyalah dua orang remaja yang tidak saling mencintai namun memutuskan untuk terikat satu sama lain dalam hubungan yang bernama 'pacaran' dan melakukan hal-hal yang biasanya dilakukan oleh orang-orang yang sedang berada dalam sebuah hubungan. Selama 2 tahun ini mereka sudah seringkali berkencan, berciuman, berpelukan, berpegangan tangan, namun tidak pernah ada rasa saling mencintai di hati mereka; yang membuat hal tersebut tanpa arti.

Mereka hanyalah dua orang remaja labil yang tidak saling mencintai namun terikat dalam sebuah hubungan dan bertindak mesra satu sama lain, walaupun tidak pernah ada getaran di dalam hati mereka seperti layaknya pasangan-pasangan kekasih di luaran sana.

Kadang Sehun sendiri pun bingung, bagaimana bisa dia dan Chanyeol terjebak dalam hubungan seperti ini. Kalau dipikir-pikir dengan logika, Chanyeol pastinya akan dengan mudah menemukan orang yang juga mencintainya. Dengan sifat laki-laki itu yang lucu dan menyenangkan, juga sikapnya yang lembut, dengan jelas Sehun dapat melihat jika laki-laki itu bisa dengan mudahnya menemukan kekasih yang juga sama-sama mencintainya. Tetapi mengapa malah Sehun (laki-laki yang sama sekali tidak mencintainya) yang dipilih oleh Chanyeol untuk dijadikan kekasih?

"Aku pergi ke Kelasku sekarang ya, Sehun_ie_," Sehun menutup matanya saat Chanyeol mengecup pipinya singkat, sudah kebiasaan bagi Chanyeol dan dirinya untuk bertukar kecupan di pipi atau bibir saat mereka akan berpisah. Dia lalu membuka matanya dan tersenyum, lalu juga mengecup pipi Chanyeol dengan singkat dan melambaikan tangannya pada Chanyeol saat laki-laki itu pergi ke Kelasnya sendiri.

Mungkin Chanyeol hanya ingin belajar bagaimana caranya memperlakukan kekasihnya nanti. Mungkin Chanyeol hanya ingin melakukan beberapa riset sebelum akhirnya mencari kekasih yang sebenarnya; kekasih yang benar-benar dicintai oleh laki-laki itu.

"_Seperti ini saja sudah cukup," _pikirnya sambil menatap punggung Chanyeol yang semakin menjauh, sebelum akhirnya benar-benar menghilang setelah laki-laki itu berbelok ke kiri; menuju ke kelasnya sendiri, _"tidak usah hubungan yang terlalu intens, mungkin hubungan seperti ini untukku dan Chanyeol-hyung sudah cukup."_

* * *

><p>Chanyeol menepuk pelan pipi Sehun sambil membisikkan beberapa kata, mencoba untuk membangunkan laki-laki yang saat ini kepalanya sedang ada di atas meja; tertidur dengan pulas.<p>

"Sehun_-ah_," ujarnya, kali ini sambil mengelus-elus rambut Sehun dengan lembut, "_baby_, ayo bangun. Sekarang sudah waktu _Dinner Break_," ujarnya dengan benar-benar lembut di atas telinga Sehun, dan perlakuannya itu membuat laki-laki itu mulai bergerak-gerak tidak nyaman di kursinya walaupun matanya masih tertutup rapat.

Chanyeol yang sudah merasa tidak nyaman dengan perhatian yang diberikan oleh gadis-gadis yang ada di Kelas Sehun padanya, langsung mendengus kesal. Dia membuka tas milik Sehun, mengeluarkan bungkusan yang berisi kotak bekal dan botol air milik laki-laki itu, lalu tanpa aba-aba langsung menggendong Sehun yang masih terlelap di mejanya. Hal yang dilakukan olehnya itu langsung membuat teriakan agak riuh terdengar di kelas itu, sehingga orang yang sedang ada di dalam gendongannya saat ini langsung membuka matanya dengan kaget.

"Chanyeol-_hyung_?" suara Sehun terdengar serak saat dia mengucapkan nama Chanyeol tadi; khas orang bangun tidur, "Ada apa?"

Sehun tidak terkejut saat bangun dia sudah melihat wajah Chanyeol tepat di hadapannya. Dia juga tidak terkejut saat dia merasakan kalau saat ini dia sedang digendong oleh Chanyeol; karena memang pada dasarnya Sehun sering digendong oleh Chanyeol sejak 2 tahun lalu mereka memutuskan untuk berpacaran.

"Sudah waktunya _Dinner Break_," ujar Chanyeol dengan lembut sambil berjalan keluar dari Kelas tersebut, sama sekali tak ada niatan untuk menurunkan laki-laki itu, "Kau mau makan di atap atau di kantin?"

Sehun mengucek matanya sebentar, "Aku rasa lebih baik di kantin," ujar Sehun dengan suara yang masih serak, "di atap dingin."

"Mau kuhangatkan?"

Sehun mengangguk, lalu memeluk leher Chanyeol, setelah itu mengubur wajahnya di leher jenjang laki-laki itu, "Berarti kita makan di atap?" gumam Sehun pelan, wajahnya masih tetap terkubur di leher Chanyeol.

"Hm," gumam Chanyeol, lalu (dengan tetap menggendong Sehun) dia berjalan menuju tangga yang berada di ujung lorong.

Setelah sampai di depan tangga, Sehun meminta untuk diturunkan karena dia tahu jika Chanyeol nantinya akan membawa beban yang berat jika membawanya sambil menaiki tangga nanti. Walau begitu, sesuai janji Chanyeol tadi, laki-laki bertubuh tinggi itu melingkarkan tangannya di sekitar bahu Sehun, menjaga agar bahu itu tetap hangat untuk sementara waktu sampai mereka mencapai atap Sekolah nanti.

Mereka berdua benar-benar membuat teriakan riuh di sepanjang lorong karena kemesraan yang meleka lakukan di depan umum. Walau satu sama lain tidak mempunyai cinta (seperti yang sudah mereka katakan sebelum memulai hubungan mereka) di dalam diri mereka untuk satu sama lain. Entah karena sudah terbiasa, atau mungkin karena memang tidak adanya perasaan apa-apa sehingga membuat keduanya tidak merasa canggung saat menampilkan kemesraan (yang walau mereka berdua tidak sadari jika apa yang mereka berdua lakukan itu adalah hal yang mesra, karena terlalu terbiasa), tapi yang jelas, hal yang mereka berdua lakukan itu banyak membuat para siswa maupun juga siswi yang melihat adegan mereka tersebut iri.

Setelah sampai di atap, Sehun dan Chanyeol duduk bersebelahan, sedangkan kedua tangan Chanyeol saat ini sedang memeluk pinggang Sehun dengan erat.

"Setelah ini _Self Study 1__st__ class_ 'kan?" Sehun hanya mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan Chanyeol, "Kau ikut bimbingan belajar juga?" tanya Chanyeol lagi sambil terus menatap Sehun yang saat ini sedang membuka bungkusan bekalnya dan membuka kotak bekalnya dengan hati-hati.

"Iya, aku ikut bimbingan belajar juga," ujarnya pelan sambil mengambil sumpitnya, lalu mengambil _egg roll_ dan menyodorkannya ke bibir Chanyeol, yang langsung disambut oleh laki-laki itu dengan cepat, "aku ambil Matematika dan Bahasa Inggris."

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk mendengarnya, "Aku cuma ikut Bahasa Inggris," ujar Chanyeol sambil menaruh dagunya di bahu Sehun, "tidakterlalu tertarik dengan Matematika, sepertimu."

Sehun hanya tertawa kecil, lalu menyodorkan udangnya pada Chanyeol, "Kau tahu, kau jadi seperti bayi yang disuapi oleh Ibunya," ujarnya.

"Tapi bedanya aku saat ini adalah seorang kekasih yang sedang disuapi kekasihnya di bawah langit berbintang di kota Seoul yang indah."

Sehun hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya samar, lalu menyuapkan _egg roll_ ke mulutnya sendiri.

"Tadi aku dan Baekhyun bertaruh," ujar Chanyeol, napasnya yang hangat sangat terasa di leher Sehun yang _sensitive_, "Aku kalah, jadi aku harus makan mulut ke mulut," tambahnya sambil memandang wajah Sehun (yang baru saja menoleh untuk menatapnya) dengan intens, "denganmu."

Sehun hanya mengangguk-angguk samar; walau begitu matanya kelihatannya sedang memilah mana makanan yang sekiranya pantas untuk dilakukan secara mulut ke mulut dengan Chanyeol, "Lalu? Dia minta rekamannya?" tanya Sehun sambil mengambil udang dari kotak bekalnya.

"Iya," ujar Chanyeol, lalu laki-laki itu melepaskan pelukannya dari Sehun (membuat tubuh Sehun agak kedinginan) dan mengambil ponsel miliknya dari saku celananya, masuk ke dalam aplikasi kamera, lalu merubah mode kamera menjadi mode video, lalu menekan tombol untuk memulai merekam aksinya dan Sehun nanti, "dia bilang dia tidak cukup berani untuk melihatnya secara langsung"

Sehun menaruh udang yang tadi diambilnya di antara kedua belah bibirnya, lalu Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sehun, dan akhirnya mereka melakukan apa yang menjadi hukuman Chanyeol dari Baekhyun.

Tidak ada wajah memerah, tidak ada detak jantung yang berdegup dengan cepat. Hanya ada ciuman intens di dalam mulut Sehun yang dilakukan oleh seorang Park Chanyeol; padahal saat itu udang yang tadi ditaruh Sehun di antara bibirnya sudah diambil oleh Chanyeol dari tadi.

Sehun terjatuh ke belakang saat Chanyeol mulai mendekap dirinya, sedangkan bibir mereka masih bertautan satu sama lain.

Dia hanya diam sambil menatap Chanyeol yang saat ini sedang menutup matanya; terlihat sedang menikmati apa yang dia lakukan saat ini.

Lalu setelah beberapa saat, Sehun mulai menutup matanya dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Chanyeol.

Sehun tidak peduli jika bibirnya akan berwarna merah terang setelah ini. Sehun tidak peduli jika bibirnya akan terasa sakit nanti karena terlalu lama dibiarkan terbuka untuk membiarkan lidah Chanyeol masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Yang dia lakukan saat ini hanyalah menikmati ciuman intens mereka sampai napas mereka habis terkuras.

Chanyeol melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Sehun, menatap laki-laki yang saat ini napasnya tersengal-sengal; sama seperti dirinya. Lalu Chanyeol tersenyum dan kembali menghubungkan bibirnya dengan bibir Sehun.

Chanyeol tersenyum, menyadari jika ciuman intens pertama mereka setelah 2 tahun berpacaran; dilakukan di atas langit-langit berbintang di Kota Seoul yang indah; tempat di mana kenangan mereka selama 2 tahun ini dibangun.

_**TBC**_


	2. Chapter 2

**ChanHun fic**

**EXO © SM Entertainment**

**EXO's members © Their parents**

**Warning: AU, OOC, Typo(s), weird, etc**

**.**

**.**

_**Don't Like, Don't Read**_

**.**

**.**

Hari itu Sehun bersikap agak berbeda. Saat _Lunch Break_ Sehun hanya diam, kadang tak merespon apa yang dikatakan oleh Chanyeol (walau pada dasarnya anak itu memang pendiam, tapi tidak biasanya karena anak itu selalu merespon apa yang dikatakan oleh Chanyeol), bahkan kedapatan melamun sambil menatap ponselnya dengan wajah kaku.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya sambil menggenggam tangan Sehun dan meremasnya dengan pelan, "Apa ada masalah?"

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya samar, lalu secara tiba-tiba menaruh kepalanya di bahu kanan Chanyeol. Terlihat dengan jelas sekali dari ekspresi wajah yang biasanya memasang wajah datar itu, sedang menyimpan suatu hal yang memberatkan pikirannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol lagi, mengulang pertanyaannya yang sebelumnya, "Kau tidak bisa berbohong padaku, kita sudah bersama selama 2 tahun lebih; dan itu adalah waktu yang cukup lama bagiku untuk mempelajarimu," ujarnya, matanya memandang Sehun dengan intens; seakan-akan memaksa Sehun untuk mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya membuat pikiran laki-laki itu tak fokus sejak daritadi.

Sehun hanya diam pada awalnya, namun setelah didesak sedemikian rupa oleh Chanyeol, Sehun akhirnya berujar dengan pelan, "Yifan-_gege_ sedang dalam perjalanan ke Korea," mata laki-laki itu tak berani bertemu pandang dengan mata Chanyeol yang terus menatapnya, "_Gege_ akan menginap denganku untuk beberapa minggu."

"Lalu?"

"Yifan-_gege_ tidak suka hubungan tanpa ada cinta di dalamnya," ujar Sehun sambil menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan mata datarnya yang biasa, "aku pernah bertanya padanya apakah hubungan tanpa ada cinta di dalamnya akan berjalan dengan mulus, dan dia menjawab jika hubungan yang seperti itu hanya akan bertahan dalam jangka waktu beberapa hari," Sehun lalu mengambil ponselnya yang daritadi tergeletak begitu saja di depannya, "pada akhirnya dia curiga dan memutuskan untuk datang ke Korea dan memantau bagaimana hubunganku dengan kekasihku yang bernama Park Chanyeol, yang menurut Yifan-_gege_ terlihat mencurigakan. Ini, pagi tadi Yifan-_gege_ mengirimkanku ini."

Chanyeol menatap foto yang terpampang di layar ponsel kekasihnya itu.

Di layar tersebut terpampang foto dirinya dan Sehun, sedang berada di dalam bianglala; berciuman dengan intens, seakan-akan sedang memakan bibir satu sama lain.

"Apa yang aneh dari foto ini?" tanya Chanyeol sambil memperhatikan foto itu dengan seksama, "Menurutku tidak ada yang aneh dengan kita berdua di dalam foto ini. Kita terlihat seperti pasangan-pasangan normal yang ada di luar sana, saling bermesraan dan sebagainya."

"Tapi Yifan-_gege_ bilang wajahku tidak memerah dan kau tidak kelihatan gugup saat melakukannya."

Chanyeol memperhatikan wajah mereka berdua di dalam foto itu dengan seksama. Dan memang benar, wajahnya dan Sehun disitu kelihatan biasa saja, wajah mereka berdua kelihatan seperti sedang melakukan rutinitas biasa yang mereka sering lakukan; yang kalau boleh jujur memang benar adanya.

"Tapi beberapa hari lagi liburan musim panas," ujar Chanyeol sambil menaruh tangannya dipundak laki-laki yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya itu, "kita akan pergi ke Lotte World, dan setelah itu kita bisa bersembunyi di pulau Jeju sampai _Gege_-mu itu kembali ke Cina."

"Tapi Yifan-_gege_ ingin bertemu denganmu," gumam Sehun sambil menatap wajah Chanyeol, "dia bilang dia ingin bertemu denganmu dan bicara antar laki-laki; tanpa aku."

"Memangnya membicarakan apa?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu," ujar Sehun dengan suara pelan, matanya tetap terpaku pada ponselnya, "Tapi Yifan-_gege_ bilang dia akan membunuhmu jika hubungan kita berdua ini ternyata tidak cukup serius untuk membuatnya mempercayakanku padamu."

Chanyeol tidak takut. Dia memang sudah tahu watak Yifan. Namun tetap saja, mengatakan hal seperti itu kepada adik sepupu sendiri? Apa sebenarnya yang ada di dalam otak seorang Wu Yifan saat mengatakan hal itu kepada adik sepupunya? Tidak, dia tidak takut, dia hanya khawatir dengan Sehun untuk saat ini. Bisa dipastikan, jika Sehun sampai sekacau ini, berarti saat membicarakan hal ini Yifan berteriak kepadanya.

"Aku bisa menghadapinya, _okay_?" ujar Chanyeol sambil mengusap-usap punggung Sehun, mendeklarasikan bahwa dia tidak apa-apa, bahwa dia bisa menghadapinya, bahwa dia tidak ingin Sehun menjadi khawatir padanya, "Ingat saat aku dan kau sepakat untuk menjalani hubungan ini 'kan?"

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya, lalu melihat langit biru yang saat ini tak berawan dengan senyum kecil di bibirnya, "Tidak peduli apa yang orang katakan atau pikirkan, tidak peduli bagaimana perasaan kita satu sama lain, tidak peduli bagaimana semuanya nanti berkembang, kita selalu bersama sampai salah satu dari kita mencapai batas akhir dari hubungan ini."

"Kau sudah agak tenang 'kan?" tanya Chanyeol sambil memeluk pinggang Sehun dan mengistirahatkan dagunya di bahu kekasihnya itu.

Sehun mengangguk sebagai jawaban, lalu menolehkan kepalanya sedikit dan mengecup pipi Chanyeol dengan cepat.

"Aku menyayangimu."

"Aku juga menyayangimu~"

* * *

><p>"Dinasti Joseon bertahan selama 5 abad lebih. Pendirian Joseon terjadi setelah lengsernya Dinasti Goryeo yang beribukota di Gaeseong dan kemudian berpindah ke Hanyang. Wilayah Dinasti Joseon diperluas sampai batas Sungai Yalu dan Duman di paling utara setelah berhasil menaklukkan bangsa—"<p>

Seluruh kelas berhenti mencatat saat bel untuk berganti pelajaran dibunyikan. Para murid langsung membereskan barang-barang yang ada di atas mejanya, dan memasukkan beberapa barang ke dalam tas; sedangkan sisanya dijinjing di tangan.

"Ingat anak-anak, pelajari tentang sejarah Dinasti Joseon dan kerjakan tugas yang ada di halaman 128."

"Ya, _Seonsaengnim_."

Setelah itu satu persatu dari siswa dan siswi itu keluar dari ruangan tersebut, untuk pergi ke kelas mereka berikutnya. 10 menit waktu mereka semua untuk menuju ke ruangan berikutnya.

"_Sekarang sudah Regular 7__th__ class_," pikir Sehun sambil mempercepat langkahnya untuk menuju kelas berikutnya, yaitu kelas Kimia.

Masih sekitar 2 jam 30 menit lagi, waktu yang cukup lama untuk menunggu _Dinner Break_.

Dia memasuki kelas dengan kepala yang agak pusing, lalu mendudukkan dirinya di kursi paling ujung, dekat jendela.

Akhir-akhir ini dia tidak bisa tidur. Setelah pulang sekitar jam 12 lewat 20 menit dini hari, Sehun langsung mengerjakan PR-PR yang diberikan oleh _Seonsaengnim_-nya di Sekolah. Setelah menyelesaikan PR-PR-nya, Sehun hanya akan duduk diam di kursinya sambil menyandarkan punggungnya yang terasa kaku di sandaran kursi. Sampai sekitar jam 4 dini hari, baru dia akan tertidur. Karena itulah, pada jam setengah 7,dia selalu bangun dengan kepala pusing dan juga mata merah karena kurang tidur.

"_Aku bisa gila_," pikirnya sambil mulai memfokuskan perhatiannya pada _Seonsaengnim_-nya yang sedang menjelaskan tentang senyawa kimia yang berbahaya bagi manusia.

Dia memaksakan matanya untuk terbuka saat matanya mulai terasa berat. Dia benar-benar mengantuk, sungguh, namun dia tidak ingin melewatkan pelajaran Kimia yang cukup disukai olehnya ini. Dia merutuk dalam hati, harusnya dia mencuri tidur saat pelajaran Sejarah tadi saja jika dia tahu kalau saat pelajaran Kimia dia menjadi sangat mengantuk seperti ini.

"_Silver Nitrate_ adalah senyawa beracun dan korosif yang jika senyawa ataupun uapnya tersentuh kulit dapat menyebabkan luka bakar dan kulit melepuh. Disarankan untuk menyimpan zat ini—"

Mata Sehun menjadi terasa sangat berat, hingga akhirnya dia memejamkan kedua matanya dan meletakkan kepalanya di atas dua tangannya yang ditumpukkan dan digunakan olehnya sebagai bantal.

Mungkin nanti dia bisa mengajak Chanyeol pergi ke perpustakaan untuk mengajarinya tentang materi ini nanti. Yang jelas, saat ini kepalanya benar-benar terasa pusing dan matanya terasa benar-benar berat. Mungkin ini karena _Gege_-nya yang terus saja ribut dengan hubungannya dengan Chanyeol, mungkin juga karena dia takut Chanyeol akan di apa-apakan oleh _Gege_-nya jika _Gege_-nya itu bertemu dengan kekasihnya itu nanti.

Pada akhirnya Sehun tertidur dengan pulas di kursinya, tanpa mendengarkan materi selanjutnya yang dijelaskan oleh _Seonsaengnim_-nya di depan kelas.

* * *

><p>Setelah kelas Kimia berakhir, Sehun dibangunkan oleh salah satu temannya yang bernama Tao; seorang siswa pertukaran pelajar dari Cina. Saat dibangunkan, Sehun hanya tersenyum tipis sambil mengucapkan "Terima kasih," dengan cepat lalu membungkuk dan keluar kelas untuk melengkapi 2 kegiatan di Sekolahnya yang menghabiskan waktu selama 1 jam 50 menit sebelum akhirnya waktu <em>Dinner Break<em>.

Sehun bernapas lega saat dia keluat dari kelasnya sambil menjinjing bungkusan yang berisi kotak bekalnya, paling tidak untuk 1 jam ini dia bisa bersantai sejenak sebelum berkutat lagi nanti dengan pelajaran selama 2 jam 20 menit dan juga berkutat dengan bimbingan belajarnya nanti.

"Sehun_ie_!" dapat dilihatnya dengan jelas Chanyeol yang saat ini sedang berlari ke arahnya dengan senyuman lebar di wajah, "Kau mau makan di atap atau di kantin?"

Sehun berpikir sejenak, "Mungkin di atap saja," ujarnya, lalu berjalan terlebih dahulu untuk pergi ke atap.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum lebar melihat kelakuan kekasihnya itu, lalu memeluk pinggang Sehun dengan satu tangan dari belakang.

"Tinggal beberapa hari lagi libur musim panas," ujar Chanyeol sambil merebut bungkusan berisi kotak bekal milik Sehun dengan satu tangannya yang bebas sejak tadi, "aku tidak sabar mencoba wahana _Bungee Drop_ dan _French Revolution_ yang membuatmu menangis ketakutan dulu."

Sehun hanya mendengus mendengarnya, "Ya, dan aku tidak sabar untuk melihat reaksi Yifan-_gege_ jika melihatmu membawaku ke 2 wahana ekstrim itu," ujarnya sambil menusuk pipi Chanyeol dengan jari telunjuknya, "apa kau tidak takut? Tadi Yifan-_gege_ mengirimiku pesan bahwa dia sekarang sudah sampai di Korea dan dia memutuskan untuk menginap di rumah temannya hari ini karena aku masih berada di Sekolah."

"Aku tidak takut," ujar Chanyeol sambil memainkan rambut Sehun dengan tangannya yang tadi memeluk pinggang laki-laki itu, "lagipula kita bisa pergi ke _Lotte World_, lalu kabur ke pulau Jeju sampai _Gege_-mu itu kembali ke Cina, sesuai rencanaku tadi."

"Aku lebih suka kau membawaku menaiki _Balloon Sky Ride _daripada mencoba wahana ekstrim seperti _Bungee Drop_ atau _French Revolution_," gumam Sehun saat mereka sudah berada di atas atap Sekolah mereka tersebut, "kita bisa melihat-lihat kawasan _indoor Lotte World_ dari wahana itu."

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum mendengar gumaman yang keluar dari bibir Sehun itu.

"Tentu saja kita akan menaiki wahana itu," ujar Chanyeol sambil mengedipkan matanya pada Sehun dengan senyum jahil di bibirnya, "tapi kau harus setuju dengan rencanaku tentang bersembunyi di pulau Jeju sampai _Gege_-mu itu kembali ke Cina."

"Tapi _Gege_ ingin bertemu denganmu, Chanyeol-_hyung_," ujar Sehun sambil membuka kotak bekal miliknya, "Apa kau tidak membawa bekal hari ini?" tanyanya saat melihat Chanyeol hanya duduk diam sambil melihatnya membuka kotak bekalnya.

Chanyeol menggeleng, "Tadi Ibuku bangun agak terlambat, jadi tidak sempat membuatkan bekal," ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

Sehun hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, lalu mengambil potongan kimbab yang ada di dalam kotak bekalnya dengan sumpit dan menyodorkannya pada Chanyeol, yang seperti biasanya langsung disambut Chanyeol dengan riang.

"Hari ini kau membawa kimbab, Sehun_ie_?" tanya Chanyeol sambil melihat isi dari kotak bekal milik Sehun, "Tidak biasanya."

Sehun hanya mengangkat bahunya sambil menyumpit satu potong kimbab untuknya, lalu memasukkan satu potong kimbab itu langsung ke mulutnya yang kecil. Melihat itu, Chanyeol jadi ingat saat di mana mereka sepakat untuk terikat satu sama lain dalam sebuah hubungan yang bernama 'pacaran'.

"Kenapa, _Hyung_?" tanya Sehun setelah menelan kimbab yang tadi memenuhi mulutnya, "Kau tadi melamun."

"Tidak, hanya saja aku jadi ingat saat kita menjadi sepasang kekasih 2 tahun yang lalu."

"Oh, hari itu," ujar Sehun sambil memandang kimbab yang masih banyak di kotak bekalnya, "berawal dari kimbab juga 'kan?"

Chanyeol mengangguk sambil tersenyum, lalu mengacak-acak rambut Sehun dengan lembut.

"Tidak kusangka hubungan seperti ini bisa berjalan selama 2 tahun lebih," ujar Chanyeol sambil memandang lampu-lampu yang terang benderang di kota Seoul, "padahal saat itu kupikir aku ataupun juga kau pasti akan bosan dan pada akhirnya memutuskan hubungan ini beberapa hari setelah kita memutuskan untuk terikat dalam hubungan semacam ini."

"Kau menyesal?" tanya Sehun sambil memandang wajah Chanyeol yang saat ini juga balas memandangnya.

"Menyesal apanya? Aku senang bisa memilikimu disisiku, aku senang bisa berbagi banyak hal denganmu, aku juga senang bisa terikat dalam hubungan yang bernama 'berpacaran' ini denganmu. Apa yang harus kusesali? Semua yang kulalui bersamamu adalah hal-hal yang tidak patut untuk disesali."

Di kala itu, degup jantung Chanyeol dan Sehun untuk pertama kalinya terasa berpacu; namun keduanya masih mencoba mengelak dan masih ingin mencoba (atau lebih tepatnya memaksakan diri) untuk mencari tahu perasaan apa yang nantinya akan tumbuh jika mereka terus berjalan dalam hubungan semacam ini.

Degup jantung sudah saling berpacu pada saat itu. Kotak bekal yang berisi kimbab dan sumpit yang ada di samping benda itu tak tersentuh sama sekali pada saat itu. Yang ada pada saat itu hanyalah Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun, dan juga perasaan aneh yang masih belum bisa disebut cinta namun sudah menunjukkan tanda-tandanya.

"Aku menyayangimu."

"Aku juga menyayangimu."

Setelah itu Chanyeol menarik Sehun agar lebih mendekat ke sampingnya, dan menaruh kepala laki-laki itu di bahunya.

"_Kita selalu bersama sampai salah satu dari kita mencapai batas akhir dari hubungan ini."_

Namun apakah akan ada batas akhir dalam hubungan mereka berdua yang tidak memiliki cinta di dalamnya, namun sudah mulai menunjukkan tanda-tandanya itu?

_**TBC**_


	3. Chapter 3

**ChanHun fic**

**EXO © SM Entertainment**

**EXO's member © Their parent**

**Warning: AU, OOC, Typo(s), weird, etc**

**.**

**.**

_**Don't Like, Don't Read**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Sehun! Tadi kami melihat pacarmu yang bernama Park Chanyeol itu berpelukan dengan seorang gadis di depan gerbang Sekolah!"

"Harusnya kau tadi melihatnya! Mereka berpelukan dengan sangat erat!"

"Iya, benar! Tadi aku sempat mengambil fotonya. Ini, coba lihat!"

Sehun memijat pelipisnya yang terasa berdenyut sakit saat teriakan-teriakan beberapa gadis di kelasnya terdengar silih berganti di telinganya, saling bersahut-sahutan, meneriakkan tentang kelakuan Park Chanyeol yang menurut mereka kurang pantas karena dirinya adalah kekasih dari orang itu.

"Tadi juga aku melihat gadis itu mencium pipinya! Sehun, harusnya kau marahi dia saat _Lunch Break_ nanti!"

"Tidak usah," ujar Sehun, jari-jari tangannya masih sibuk memijat pelipisnya yang daritadi masih saja berdenyut sakit, "dia pasti punya alasan untuk memeluk dan membiarkan gadis itu mencium pipinya, tidak usah berpikir terlalu _negative_."

Tahukah kau Sehun? Jika seorang kekasih mendapatkan laporan beserta bukti seperti yang diberikan gadis-gadis itu padamu, maka respon seorang kekasih seharusnya adalah cemburu hebat dan menanyai kekasihnya dengan beribu-ribu pertanyaan.

"Tapi, Sehun, tidakkah kau dan Chanyeol itu berpacaran? Harusnya 'kan kau cemburu jika kau mendengar ini semua? Lihat," salah satu dari gadis yang berkumpul itu menaruh ponselnya di atas meja Sehun, memperlihatkan foto yang ada di layar ponselnya; di mana kekasihnya yang bernama Park Chanyeol itu sedang berpelukan dengan seorang gadis, "aku bahkan membawa buktinya!"

"Lalu aku harus bereaksi seperti apa?" tanya Sehun sambil menatap bosan layar ponsel gadis itu. Jari-jari tangannya sudah berhenti memijat pelipisnya; sudah agak mendingan karena gadis-gadis itu sudah berhenti berteriak di sekitarnya, "Berlari pada Chanyeol dan meminta penjelasan? Memukulnya di tempat sambil memaki-maki dirinya penyelingkuh, lalu meminta putus darinya?"

Kata 'putus' yang dengan mulus meluncur keluar dari mulut Sehun itu membuat para gadis yang ada di sana berjengit. Serius, mereka bingung dengan respon yang diberikan oleh Sehun. Apakah mereka berdua berkelahi? Tapi rasanya tidak mungkin, karena sebelum Sehun masuk kelas tadi mereka melihat dengan jelas kalau Chanyeol dan Sehun sempat bertukar kecupan di pipi.

Oh Tuhan, Oh Tuhan, apakah Sehun sudah tidak tertarik lagi dengan Chanyeol? Apakah mereka berdua tidak saling mencintai lagi? Pasangan paling mesra di Sekolah mereka ini, apakah mereka sudah menyerah untuk satu sama lain?

"Kau tidak mencintai Chanyeol lagi, Sehun-_ah_?" tanya salah seorang gadis yang tadi menaruh ponselnya di atas meja Sehun; gadis itu mengambil ponselnya dari atas meja Sehun sambil mengamati wajah laki-laki itu dengan intens, menyadari dengan jelas perubahan ekspresi Sehun saat dia mengatakan kata 'cinta' tadi, "Apa kau tidak takut jika Chanyeol direbut oleh orang lain?"

"Kalian tahu," mereka memperhatikan ucapan Sehun, alis mereka berkerut; seakan-akan sedang mendengarkan suatu hal yang serius, "aku sudah bersama dengan Chanyeol-_hyung_ selama lebih dari 2 tahun," helaan napas Sehun yang terdengar lelah membuat mereka makin mengerutkan alis mereka, "apa salah jika aku mencoba percaya padanya dan mencoba untuk tidak berpikiran _negative_? Mungkin saja 'kan, gadis yang dipeluk dan mencium pipinya itu yang memintanya."

"Tapi 'kan—"

"Jika kalian masih belum puas," Sehun menghela napas dengan lelah, menurutnya hal yang sedang dibicarakan bersama gadis-gadis ini benar-benar tidak penting, "Nanti kutanyakan pada Chanyeol-_hyung_; di depan kalian semua."

Perkataan Sehun itu membuat gadis-gadis itu agaknya lebih tenang. Wajah mereka yang tadi kelihatan tegang, menjadi rileks. Semuanya mengangguk; mereka benar-benar ingin Sehun menanyakan hal itu di depan mereka semua.

"Jadi, apakah kalian sekarang bisa duduk di kursi kalian masing-masing dan berhenti berkumpul di mejaku?" tanya Sehun dengan suara yang kedengaran tidak tertarik, lalu jari telunjuk di tangan kanannya menunjuk jam yang terletak di dinding sebelah kanan kelas mereka, "Sebentar lagi jam 7 lewat 30 menit, wali kelas akan segera masuk."

Mereka lalu membubarkan diri dari meja Sehun; mereka duduk di kursi mereka masing-masing sambil menunggu wali kelas mereka masuk.

Sekitar jam 7 lewat 35 menit, wali kelas mereka baru memasuki ruang kelas. Namun tidak sendirian, di sebelahnya terdapat seorang laki-laki berkulit tan yang membuat perhatian gadis-gadis yang ada di ruang kelas tersebut tertuju padanya.

"Maaf karena saya terlambat masuk," ujar wali kelas mereka, dia membungkuk 45 derajat di depan kelas, "tadi saya ke ruang kepala Sekolah. Nah, anak-anak, kenalkan teman baru kalian ini. Dia pindah dari daerah Daejeon karena pekerjaan kedua Ayahnya dipindahtugaskan ke daerah sini. Nah, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu."

"_Anyeonghaseyo! Jeoreul sogae hamnida_," siswa baru itu menghela napas sekali, lalu kembali memperkenalkan dirinya, "_Cheoneun Kim Jongin imnida. Mannaseo banggapseumnida!_"

Murid itu membungkuk 45 derajat, lalu tersenyum tipis pada semua yang ada di dalam ruangan itu; hanya untuk formalitas, sepertinya.

"Nah, Kim Jongin, silahkan ambil tempat duduk di sebelah Oh Sehun untuk saat ini. Oh Sehun, angkat tanganmu agar Kim Jongin tahu di mana tempat duduknya."

Sehun mengangkat tangannya dengan malas, lalu saat Jongin berjalan ke arah tempat duduk yang ada di sebelahnya, dia menurunkan tangannya.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Sehun-_ssi_."

Sehun hanya mengangguk, lalu kembali mendengarkan wali kelasnya berbicara. Sehun melirik jam yang ada di ruang kelas itu, 25 menit lagi baru _Regular 1__st__class _akan dimulai. Jadi, dia menoleh pada siswa baru bernama Kim Jongin itu, dan mengajak siswa itu untuk berbincang sebentar.

"Kau dari Daejeon?" tanya Sehun dengan suara pelan sambil menatap wajah Jongin, setelah Jongin mengangguk, dia melanjutkan, "Pindahan dari sekolah mana?"

"Aku dari _Daejeon Gwanjeo High School_," ujar Jongin dengan suara pelan.

"Oh," Sehun mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, lalu dia kembali bertanya, "kau mengincar universitas mana?"

Kali ini Jongin menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sehun, menatap wajah laki-laki itu dengan intens, "Aku tidak mengincar universitas manapun," ujarnya dengan wajah yang kelihatan serius, "aku rasa keahlian yang aku miliki hanyalah menari, jadi mungkin aku akan mengikuti audisi setelah aku lulus dari Sekolah ini."

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya, wajahnya kelihatan bingung, "Lalu mengapa kau memilih masuk ke sekolah umum?" tanyanya dengan suara pelan, "Jika kau merasa keahlianmu adalah menari, kau 'kan bisa masuk ke sekolah seni agar kemampuanmu dalam menari dapat lebih terasah."

"Ayahku ingin aku bekerja menjadi seorang Dokter," ujarnya sambil mengangkat bahunya, "jadi aku bisa apa? Aku tidak ingin membuatnya kecewa."

"Tapi dia akan lebih kecewa lagi jika setelah kau lulus dari sekolah ini kau malah memutuskan untuk mengikuti audisi dan membuang semua pengetahuan yang kau dapat dari sini."

Sekali lagi Jongin hanya mengangkat bahunya mendengar ucapan Sehun. "Lihat saja nanti bagaimana kedepannya," ujarnya, "Lalu kau mengincar universitas mana?"

"_Pohang University of Science and Technology_."

"Yang ada di daerah _Gyeongsang_ Utara itu?"

Sehun hanya mengangguk. Setelah itu tidak ada pembicaraan lagi antara dirinya dengan Jongin; karena dia mulai memfokuskan perhatiannya kembali kepada wali kelas mereka.

Setelah 2 menit terlewati tanpa pembicaraan sedikitpun antara dirinya dengan Jongin, bel berbunyi, menandakan pergantian jam. Saat ini mereka akan membersihkan kelas dan juga halaman sekitar 15 menit. Sehun langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya untuk pergi ke halaman; dia sedang tidak ingin berada di dalam ruang kelas, namun Park Chanyeol saat ini sedang berdiri di depan ruang kelasnya dengan senyum lebar.

"Sehun_ie_…."

"Park Chanyeol," ujar Sehun pelan; agak terkejut karena biasanya Chanyeol akan tinggal di kelas, lalu menggamit lengan laki-laki itu sambil tersenyum, "kau membersihkan halaman juga?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, lalu dia segera menarik pergelangan tangan kanan Sehun; tak lupa sebelum itu dia juga tersenyum pada Jongin yang daritadi berada di belakang Sehun.

"Aku pergi dulu, Jongin-_ssi_," ujar Sehun, lalu dia segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Chanyeol, dan kedua sejoli itu langsung larut dalam perbincangan yang kelihatannya cukup menarik; karena Sehun langsung tertawa setelah Chanyeol mengucapkan sesuatu kepada laki-laki itu.

Tanpa menyadari wajah Jongin yang kelihatan terkejut saat melihat keakraban mereka berdua. Tanpa menyadari perubahan wajah Jongin yang tadinya terkejut menjadi menyeringai nakal.

"Oh? Jadi dia sudah punya pacar," gumam Jongin, matanya masih memandang punggung dua orang yang kelihatan bercengkrama itu, "kupikir tadi dia mencoba menggodaku. Ternyata aku salah, eh?"

Jongin lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya dari dua orang itu, seringai nakal masih ada di wajahnya. Dia mengambil alat pembersih yang tersisa di dalam ruang kelas itu, lalu mulai membersihkan ruang kelas; sambil memikirkan wajah seseorang yang nanti akan dibuatnya marah.

"_Ternyata menarik juga."_

* * *

><p>Sehun agak merasa risih karena Jongin yang selalu mengambil tempat duduk di sebelahnya setiap pergantian kelas. Bukannya dia tidak menyukai Jongin, hanya saja dia sudah merasa nyaman dengan anak pertukaran pelajar yang bernama Tao itu. Karena anak itu tidak pernah mengganggunya saat dia tidur di kelas, berbeda dengan Jongin yang selalu saja mengajaknya berbincang saat dia akan jatuh terlelap di kursinya.<p>

"Jadi kau dengan laki-laki tinggi itu sudah berpacaran selama 2 tahun lebih?" tanya Jongin dengan wajah tidak percaya pada Sehun yang saat ini sedang menatapnya dengan mata setengah terbuka. "Bagaimana kalian bisa bertahan selama itu? Padahal orang bernama Park Chanyeol itu kelihatan seperti seorang _playboy_."

"_Maaf saja_," pikir Sehun dalam otaknya dengan wajah frustasi, "_Jika kau bilang Chanyeol-hyung kelihatan seperti seorang playboy, maka kau kelihatan seperti seorang yang super playboy!_"

Tapi dia hanya tersenyum tipis, jari-jari yang ada di tangan kanannya memutar-mutar bolpoin miliknya, "Tapi Chanyeol-_hyung_ itu laki-laki yang setia," ujarnya dengan suara cukup pelan, "dia bahkan menemui _Gege_-ku kemarin."

"_Gege_-mu? Kau orang Cina?"

Sehun menggeleng, telapak tangan kirinya mengusap-usap belakang kepalanya, "Bukan, dia sepupuku. Ayahnya orang Cina."

"Oh," Jongin mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, "Untuk apa—"

Bel berbunyi sebelum Jongin bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya. Sehun langsung mengambil bekal makan siangnya dari tasnya; namun laki-laki itu tetap duduk di kursinya, menunggu kekasihnya yang bernama Park Chanyeol untuk datang ke kelasnya.

Benar saja, beberapa saat kemudian Chanyeol sudah terlihat berada di depan kelasnya. Sehun tersenyum tipis, lalu melambaikan tangannya pada Chanyeol; mengisyaratkan laki-laki itu untuk masuk ke dalam kelasnya.

Chanyeol yang mengerti dengan isyarat dari Sehun itu langsung memasuki kelas laki-laki itu; membuat beberapa siswa dan siswi menatap laki-laki tinggi itu.

"Tadi pagi kenapa kau memeluk dan membiarkan seorang gadis mencium pipimu di depan gerbang Sekolah?"

_Straight to the point_. Sehun langsung menanyakannya pada Chanyeol, tepat di depan seluruh siswa dan siswi yang ada di kelasnya. Bahkan membuat Jongin yang mendengarnya langsung melebarkan matanya dan menatap Sehun dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"Tadi dia yang memintanya," ujar Chanyeol sambil mengambil bekal makan siang milik Sehun yang berada di atas meja, "dia mengancam akan menyakitimu jika aku tidak melakukannya, aku bisa apa?" lanjutnya lagi, kali ini dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sehun yang masih menatapnya dengan pandangan datar; sedangkan suara-suara yang menyatakan jika mereka tidak percaya dengan perkataan Chanyeol mulai terdengar riuh di seluruh penjuru kelas, "Jika kalian tidak percaya, dengarkan sendiri."

Chanyeol melempar ponselnya ke salah satu siswi yang berada di sana, lalu setelah itu dia langsung mengangkat tubuh Sehun, dan meninggalkan kelas dengan ekspresi wajah biasa.

Para siswi yang ada di sana langsung mendekati siswi yang tadi menangkap ponsel yang dilempar oleh Chanyeol. Salah satu dari mereka langsung merebut ponsel tersebut, mencari daftar rekaman, dan mulai memutarnya dengan suara yang lumayan keras. Bahkan Jongin pun juga mendengarkan.

"Aku tidak mau," suara Chanyeol yang bernada kesal terdengar oleh mereka semua, "sudah kubilang jika aku sudah memiliki pacar. Tidakkah kau mendengarnya dengan jelas kemarin?"

"Tapi _Oppa_," suara gadis yang ada di rekaman itu terdengar memohon, "apa bagusnya laki-laki itu? Apa kau sebegitu mencintainya, sampai-sampai kau menolakku dengan cara memalukan seperti ini?"

"Sehun tidak akan senang jika dia mendengar semua ini. Kau membuat banyak masalah untukku jika kau terus memohon hal yang tidak bisa kulakukan seperti ini."

"Bagaimana dengan satu pelukan singkat? Setelah itu aku tidak akan mengganggu hubunganmu dengannya."

"Kau ingin aku melakukan ini supaya Sehun melihatnya dan meminta putus dariku 'kan? Jangan bodoh, dia tidak akan pernah meminta putus dariku! Tolong jangan membuatku melakukan sesuatu yang tidak aku suka dan juga sia-sia."

"Bagaimana jika aku mengancam untuk hal itu? Aku bisa menyuruh orang untuk menyakitinya."

"Kau tidak akan bisa, banyak yang akan melindunginya."

"Bagaimana bisa melindungi seseorang, sedangkan wujud rasa sakit yang diberikan tidaklah kasat mata?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tahu, mungkin membuatnya gagal dalam semua mata pelajaran dan menghalanginya masuk ke universitas?"

"Jangan main-main."

"Lakukan, atau aku akan menyakiti Oh Sehun-mu yang berharga itu."

"Hanya satu pelukan?"

"Biarkan aku mencium pipimu juga, aku ingin mendengar reaksi Sehun setelah mengetahui hal ini."

"Kau melakukan hal yang sia-sia," suara Chanyeol terdengar datar saat mengucapkan kalimat ini, "dia tidak akan bereaksi sesuai dengan reaksi yang kau inginkan."

"Bagaimana jika aku ingin mencoba?"

"Terserah."

Rekaman mati sampai di situ. Seluruh kelas terdiam untuk beberapa saat, lalu mereka menaruh ponsel tersebut di atas meja Sehun dengan pandangan datar; kelihatannya apa yang mereka dengar itu bukanlah apa yang mereka inginkan. Kelihatannya mereka benar-benar ingin Chanyeol berselingkuh, eh?

Jongin mengambil ponsel tersebut, "Di mana biasanya mereka berdua saat _Lunch Break_?" tanyanya pada salah seorang siswi.

"Di atap," ujar siswi itu, namun saat Jongin sudah akan berjalan keluar dari kelas, siswi itu langsung menarik pergelangan tangannya; menahannya agar jangan pergi ke atap, "lebih baik tunggu sampai _Lunch Break_ berakhir. Kau suka Sehun 'kan? Daripada kau sakit hati, lebih baik tidak usah ke sana."

Jongin hanya tersenyum, "Aku hanya ingin mengembalikan ponsel ini. Lagipula, aku hanya ingin melihat sampai sejauh mana hubungan mereka berdua."

"Terserah kalau begitu," ujar siswi itu, "jangan salahkan aku kalau nanti kau akan merasa kecewa dan akhirnya menghindari Sehun setelah melihat bagaimana interaksi mereka berdua nantinya."

"Aku tidak peduli."

* * *

><p>"Dua hari lagi liburan musim panas," ujar Chanyeol pada Sehun. Laki-laki itu menurunkan Sehun dari gendongannya, lalu juga mendudukkan dirinya di dekat Sehun, setelah itu dia langsung merebahkan kepalanya di paha Sehun; setelah sebelumnya menaruh kotak bekal makan siang milik Sehun di samping tubuh laki-laki itu.<p>

"Yifan-_gege_ bilang apa saat kau kemarin menemuinya?" tanya Sehun sambil menatap Chanyeol yang merebahkan kepalanya di pahanya, jari-jari tangannya sibuk menyentuh rambut Chanyeol yang agak panjang, "Apa dia sudah menyetujui hubungan kita?"

Chanyeol balas menatap mata Sehun, "Hm. Setelah aku mengatakan semuanya secara jujur, dia mengerti dan akhirnya hanya menepuk bahuku dan menyuruhku untuk menjagamu."

"Hanya seperti itu?" tanya Sehun dengan wajah tidak percaya, jari-jari tangannya berhenti menyentuh rambut Chanyeol, "Apa kau yakin itu? Maksudku, yang kita bicarakan ini Yifan-_gege_! Yifan-gege itu termasuk orang yang berpegang teguh pada apa yang menjadi prinsipnya; dan hubungan kita ini sudah menyalahi prinsip yang dimilikinya!"

"Aku yakin dia sudah menyetujui hubungan kita," ujar Chanyeol, matanya memandang lurus ke arah Sehun yang masih memandangnya dengan wajah tak percaya, "Kau ingat saat kita sepakat untuk berpacaran dulu? Kukatakan semuanya secara _detail_, bahkan kata-kataku yang _cheesy_ itupun juga kukatakan di depannya."

"Bagaimana reaksinya?" tanya Sehun, "Kita berpacaran tanpa rasa yang menurutnya menjadi suatu alasan dua orang dalam sebuah hubungan yang disebut 'pacaran'. Bagaimana bisa dia langsung menyetujui begitu saja?"

"Nanti kau akan tahu sendiri alasan mengapa dia tidak memukulku sebelum menyetujui hubungan yang kita jalani saat ini," ujar Chanyeol sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Sehun, yang langsung membuat Sehun memutar kedua bola matanya dengan kesal.

"Tidakkah kau berpikir jika gadis yang minta kau peluk dan kau biarkan mencium pipimu itu adalah suruhan dari Yifan-_gege_? Mungkin… Sebagai tes?"

"Hm, aku juga berpikir seperti itu," ujar Chanyeol, "lagipula aku juga khawatir dia akan merusak masa depanmu jika dia bukan suruhan dari _Gege_-mu yang _overprotective_ itu."

"Tapi aku yakin gadis itu suruhan dari Yifan-_gege_," gumam Sehun sambil menusuk-nusuk pelan pipi Chanyeol dengan jari telunjuknya, "tidak banyak gadis yang berani mendekatimu setelah mereka tahu kau berpacaran denganku."

Lalu Chanyeol secara tiba-tiba langsung menangkap tangan Sehun dan menaruh lengannya di belakang leher Sehun. Setelah itu dia menarik laki-laki yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya itu agar mendekat ke wajahnya; bermaksud untuk memberikan sebuah kecupan manis di bibir merah muda milik Sehun.

"Park Chanyeol-_ssi_, ini ponselmu. Kami semua sudah selesai mendengarkan seluruh percakapanmu dengan gadis itu."

Interupsi dari seorang laki-laki membuatnya menghentikan tarikannya pada belakang leher Sehun, dan ganti menatap laki-laki itu.

Kim Jongin, berdiri di depan pintu atap sekolah dengan senyum lebar di wajah; sedangkan ponsel miliknya saat ini berada di tangan laki-laki itu.

_**TBC**_


	4. Chapter 4

**ChanHun fic**

**EXO © SM Entertainment**

**EXO's member © Their parent**

**Warning: AU, OOC, Typo(s), weird, etc**

**.**

**.**

_**Don't Like, Don't Read**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Jongin menelusuri lorong sambil membuka-buka isi ponsel milik Chanyeol. Dia memeriksa pesan, kontak dan juga daftar panggilan yang ada di ponsel tersebut; sejujurnya dia masih curiga dengan laki-laki bernama Park Chanyeol tersebut. Dia tidak yakin jika laki-laki itu adalah lelaki yang setia; sesuai yang diutarakannya pada Sehun sebelumnya, wajah Chanyeol menurutnya kelihatan seperti seorang _playboy_.

Diperiksanya isi pesan yang ada di ponsel Chanyeol. Hanya ada pesan untuk dan juga dari orang bernama 'Baby' di pesannya. Mengerutkan kening (karena tidak biasanya ponsel seorang laki-laki hanya berisi pesan yang ditujukan untuk satu orang dan dari satu orang), dia membuka isi pesan yang ada di dalam ponsel tersebut.

**17/07/2012**

"**Hyung, bisa antar aku ke Perpustakaan hari ini? Kemarin aku ketiduran saat pelajaran Kimia. Yifan-gege juga ingin bertemu denganmu hari ini."(06.30)**

"Ternyata Sehun," ujarnya dalam hati saat melihat ada nama 'Yifan-_gege_' di dalam pesan tersebut. Dia lalu menggerakkan jarinya di atas layar ponsel tersebut; melihat isi pesan yang ada di bawahnya.

**(06.30)"Tenang saja. Kita ke Perpustakaan terlebih dahulu atau bertemu dengan **_**Gege**_**-mu dulu?"**

"**Ke Perpustakaan terlebih dahulu. Aku tunggu di depan rumah, Chanyeol-**_**hyung**_**~"(06.34)**

**18/07/2012**

"**Hari ini tidak usah jemput. Yifan-gege bilang dia ingin mengantarkanku ke Sekolah hari ini."(06.00)**

"**Katakan pada **_**Gege**_**-mu itu untuk tidak ugal-ugalan di jalan."(06.00)**

Jongin mengerutkan keningnya; merasa aneh dengan pembicaraan Sehun dengan kekasihnya yang bernama Chanyeol ini, yang menurutnya terasa biasa dan tidak kelihatan seperti dua orang yang sedang berpacaran.

"_Atau jangan-jangan mereka berdua tidak benar-benar berpacaran?_"

Jongin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sendiri, lalu mengambil ponselnya dan masuk ke menu kontak yang ada di ponsel Chanyeol. Dia memasukkan nomor Sehun ke dalam ponselnya sendiri, lalu menuliskan nama kontak Sehun dengan nama '_New target_', setelah itu menyimpannya di dalam ponselnya.

Dia mempercepat langkahnya saat menaiki tangga untuk sampai ke atap Sekolah dengan cepat; sudah merasa tidak sabar untuk melihat interaksi antara Chanyeol dan Sehun di dunia nyata (karena saat di pesan interaksi mereka terkesan biasa saja).

Membuka pintu atap sedikit agar bisa mengintip; wajahnya malah menjadi merah padam saat melihat Chanyeol saat ini sedang menarik belakang leher Sehun agar dapat mendekatkan wajah laki-laki itu ke wajahnya; kelihatannya mereka akan berciuman.

Tidak tahan dengan pemandangan itu, Jongin langsung membuka pintu atap Sekolah, "Park Chanyeol-_ssi_, ini ponselmu. Kami semua sudah selesai mendengarkan seluruh percakapanmu dengan gadis itu." ujarnya sambil tersenyum lebar (dengan terpaksa) dan menyodorkan ponsel yang ada di tangannya.

Tapi senyum Jongin seketika luntur saat Chanyeol langsung memalingkan wajahnya kembali ke arah Sehun dan langsung menarik leher laki-laki itu; mengecup bibir merah muda teman sekelasnya tersebut tanpa sekalipun menaruh perhatian padanya yang saat ini berdiri di depan pintu atap Sekolah sambil menyodorkan ponsel laki-laki itu.

"_Brengsek_!" umpatnya dalam hati saat dua orang itu mulai mengubah kecupan tersebut menjadi ciuman intens; membuatnya memalingkan muka dengan wajah merah padam.

"Taruh saja ponsel itu di tempat kau saat ini berdiri," ujar laki-laki bernama Chanyeol itu setelah dia melepaskan ciumannya dengan Sehun terlebih dahulu. Saat ini laki-laki itu sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan datar namun juga kelihatan tidak suka; sepertinya menyuruhnya untuk cepat pergi dari tempat itu. Tapi bukan Kim Jongin namanya jika dia langsung pergi dari tempat itu terlebih dahulu.

"Bisa aku bergabung bersama dengan kalian?" tanyanya sambil menyunggingkan senyum tipis ke arah dua orang itu; yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan menyelidik, "Aku baru berkenalan dengan Sehun-_ssi_, aku tidak punya teman lain untuk diajak menghabiskan waktu _Lunch Break_ bersama."

Alasan yang cukup logis. Sehun menganggukan kepalanya sambil membalas senyumnya, lalu laki-laki itu menepuk pipi kekasihnya yang bernama Park Chanyeol itu; menyuruh laki-laki itu untuk segera bangun dari posisinya yang saat ini masih berebah dengan paha Sehun sebagai bantalnya.

"Ayo, _Hyung_, bangun. Kita belum makan daritadi."

Chanyeol segera bangun dan memposisikan dirinya di sebelah Sehun (tidak lupa memberikan kecupan singkat di pipi laki-laki itu; yang membuat Jongin agak meringis di posisinya), sedangkan Jongin mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Chanyeol; tidak lupa untuk menyerahkan ponsel laki-laki itu terlebih dahulu.

Chanyeol mengambil ponselnya, lalu memalingkan wajahnya untuk menatap Jongin, "Siapa namamu?"

"Kim Jongin," ujar Jongin pada Chanyeol, lalu dia segera memalingkan wajahnya dari laki-laki itu. Menatap Sehun yang saat ini sedang mengeluarkan sumpit dari dalam kotak bekalnya, mengambil satu potong makanan dari kotak bekalnya tersebut, lalu mengikuti arah tangan Sehun sampai tangan tersebut menyodorkan _egg roll_ dengan sumpit pada Chanyeol yang saat ini berada di sebelahnya.

Jongin baru pertama kali ini merasa benar-benar terabaikan dalam 17 tahun hidupnya.

Tak tahan terus diabaikan seperti itu, dia langsung mengutarakan apa yang terlintas di pikirannya saat melihat kemesraan mereka berdua. Saat Sehun akan menyuapkan _egg roll_ ketiga kalinya kepada Chanyeol, Jongin langsung menanyakannya, "Jadi, apa yang membuat kalian tetap mesra padahal kalian sudah berpacaran selama 2 tahun lebih?"

Dia malah mendapat tatapan kesal dari Sehun dan juga Chanyeol; kelihatan sekali mereka berdua sangat terganggu dengan kehadirannya di sini dan juga interupsi yang dia lakukan pada kemesraan yang mereka berdua lakukan.

"Mmm…," Sehun menyuapkan _egg roll_ tersebut terlebih dahulu kepada Chanyeol, barulah dia menjawab pertanyaan Jongin tersebut, "Bukankah sepasang kekasih memang seharusnya mesra ya?" tanyanya sambil menatap Jongin dengan tatapan datar namun juga terlihat sangat kesal, "Ataukah, pasangan kekasih itu tidak boleh mesra lagi setelah lama berpacaran?" ujarnya dengan suara yang terdengar tidak cukup yakin.

"Bukan begitu!" ujarnya dengan panik; dia tidak ingin membuat persepsi yang salah di dalam otak Sehun yang kelihatannya masih cukup polos itu (walau dia juga tidak terlalu yakin karena ciuman intens Sehun dengan Chanyeol sebelumnya, juga tatapan kesal yang diberikan Sehun kepadanya), "Itu bagus jika kalian tetap mesra meski sudah lama berpacaran, itu berarti kalian dapat menjaga perasaan kalian untuk satu sama lain. Hanya saja… Agak aneh melihat pasangan yang sudah lama berpacaran tetap mesra seperti sekarang. Apa… Kalian pernah selisih paham? Apa kalian pernah bertengkar sebelumya?"

"Kami tidak pernah bertengkar," suara _baritone_ milik Chanyeol membuat belakang lehernya meremang; dia tidak terlalu mendengarkan saat Chanyeol berbicara di kelas mereka sebelumnya, namun di saat ini dia menyadari jika suara Chanyeol sangatlah terdengar berat, "kami memang selalu seperti ini dari awal kami berpacaran."

"Serius?!" Jongin tidak tahu kenapa dia berteriak dengan histeris mendengarnya; mungkin karena dia merasa akan lebih berat baginya untuk membuat kekasih Sehun ini cemburu atau marah nantinya, "Apa kalian tidak merasa cemburu saat pasangan kalian akrab dengan orang lain? Maksudku, kalian punya teman dekat 'kan?!"

"Chanyeol-_hyung_ dekat dengan Baekhyun-_hyung _dan Kyungsoo-_hyung_," ujar Sehun dengan suara pelan; kelihatan tidak yakin dengan perkataannya sendiri.

"Kalian berdua," Jongin menatap dua orang itu dengan tatapan intens; mendapat balasan dari orang bernama Park Chanyeol yang ada di depannya dengan tatapan menghakimi saat tatapan intensnya di arahkan pada Sehun; membuatnya tidak lama menatap laki-laki itu, "apa kalian pernah berpisah saat_ Lunch Break_?"

"Baru beberapa bulan ini kami _Lunch Break_ bersama," ujar Chanyeol pada Jongin dengan tatapan kesal, sepertinya karena Jongin terus saja bertanya tentang hubungannya dengan Sehun, "saat Sehun masih ada di _Junior High School_, biasanya aku menghabiskan waktu _Lunch Break_ bersama dengan Baekhyun, dan kadang-kadang juga bersama dengan Kyungsoo."

Jongin mencatat nama dua orang tersebut di kepalanya.

"Memangnya kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu? Lebih baik kau pergi ke kantin dan makan makan siangmu sendiri daripada terus menganggu kami berdua," Sehun berucap dengan datar dan dingin pada Jongin sambil menatap bekal makan siangnya yang masih banyak tersisa di dalam kotak bekalnya, "karena kau terus bertanya aku jadi tidak bisa makan dengan nyaman dan Chanyeol-_hyung_ jadi lebih cepat mengunyah makanannya karena harus menjawab pertanyaanmu dari tadi."

Jongin tidak tahu harus berkata apa untuk membalas perkataan Sehun tersebut. Apa dia benar-benar menganggu?

"Aku minta maaf," ujar Jongin dengan suara pelan; walau sebenarnya dia tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali, "tapi aku hanya mengenalmu di Sekolah ini, dan hubungan kalian sangat menarik perhatianku. Maaf ya?"

Sehun hanya mengangguk singkat, lalu memakan bekalnya; dan sesekali juga menyuapi Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak lapar?" tanya Sehun saat melihat Jongin tidak beranjak dari tempat itu, "Kau mau?" ujarnya sambil menyodorkan kotak bekalnya pada Jongin. Walau teman sekelasnya ini sangat mengganggu karena terus saja bertanya saat dia sedang makan dan juga saat Chanyeol sedang mengunyah makanannya (dia tidak suka orang berbicara kepada orang yang sedang makan; ajaran dari Yifan), dia juga tidak sampai hati melihat teman sekelasnya itu tidak makan apa-apa saat waktu _Lunch Break_.

"Bolehkah?" tanya Jongin, yang dibalas oleh Sehun dengan anggukan samar.

"Tapi," Sehun yang menyadari jika Jongin terus melihat sumpit yang berada di tangan kanannya berucap, "kau tidak bisa memakai sumpit ini karena aku dan Chanyeol-_hyung_ sudah memakainya."

Jongin hanya tertawa dalam hati, "_Indirect kiss_," pikirnya sambil mengambil salah satu jenis makanan yang ada di dalam kotak bekal makan siang milik Sehun dengan tangannya.

* * *

><p>Pulang Sekolah, Sehun berjalan berdua dengan Chanyeol dengan tangan saling bertautan menuju ke tempat perhentian <em>bus<em>. Letak rumah mereka yang berjarak cukup dekat membuat mereka menaiki _bus_ yang sama.

"Tadi ada hal menarik apa di Sekolah?" tanya Chanyeol pada Sehun sambil memainkan ponsel di tangannya.

"Tidak ada," ujar Sehun dengan suara pelan, matanya menatap layar ponsel miliknya dengan intens, "hanya saja… Jongin terus mengambil tempat duduk di sebelahku. Aku juga mendapat pesan aneh saat waktu _Dinner Break_ tadi, saat itu kita memutuskan makan di kantin karena di atap sangat dingin."

"Anak bernama Jongin itu memang aneh," ujar Chanyeol, saat ini dia sudah berhenti memainkan ponselnya dan ikut memandang layar ponsel milik Sehun, "pesan aneh seperti apa?"

"Hyung lihat saja sendiri," Sehun menyodorkan ponselnya kepada Chanyeol; yang langsung diterima Chanyeol dengan cepat.

Chanyeol membuka menu pesan di ponsel milik Sehun, lalu membuka pesan dari nomor asing di ponsel tersebut.

**18/07/2012**

"**Wajahmu yang tersenyum itu membuatku tak bisa mengalihkan tatapanku darimu."(18.04)**

"Apa kau ada memberikan nomormu pada orang yang tidak kau kenal?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mengernyitkan dahinya saat dia membaca isi pesan dari nomor tak dikenal itu.

Sehun menggeleng, "Seingatku, yang punya nomor ponselku hanya Chanyeol-_hyung_, Yifan-_gege_, serta kedua orang tuaku."

"Aneh," bisik Chanyeol sambil menggerakkan jarinya ke atas.

"**Aku ingin mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu', tapi aku akan membuatmu juga membalas perasaanku terlebih dahulu sebelum aku mengatakan kalimat itu kepadamu."(18.37)**

"Kita bertukar ponsel untuk beberapa hari ini sampai pesan aneh ini berhenti dikirimkan kepadamu," ujar Chanyeol sambil menyerahkan ponselnya kepada Sehun, dan menaruh ponsel milik Sehun ke dalam kantong celananya.

"Apa tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sehun saat ponsel Chanyeol saat ini sudah ada di tangannya, "Nanti kalau ada telepon penting untukmu bagaimana?"

"Tapi aku tidak ingin orang aneh ini mengganggumu," ujar Chanyeol sambil merangkulkan tangannya di pundak Sehun, dan tersenyum lebar pada Sehun yang menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak yakin, "kita berpacaran 'kan? Aku ingin menjadi seorang kekasih yang baik untuk kekasihnya."

Sehun hanya mengangguk samar, dia kembali memalingkan wajahnya dan menatap layar ponsel milik Chanyeol dengan lekat.

Setelah itu mereka berdua terdiam dengan lengan Chanyeol yang masih merangkul pundak Sehun, dan juga mengusap-ngusap lengan Sehun dengan lembut; udara malam kota Seoul saat itu terasa sangat dingin.

Saat memasuki _bus_, Chanyeol membiarkan Sehun masuk terlebih dahulu. Mereka duduk bersebelahan di tempat duduk kedua dari belakang. Saat itu jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 lewat 40 menit dini hari; Chanyeol yang tahu jika Sehun sudah sangat mengantuk (Sehun mengatakan padanya bahwa Jongin tidak membiarkan kekasihnya itu untuk tertidur satu detik pun saat jam pelajaran), menaruh lengannya di belakang kepala laki-laki itu dan mengusap rambutnya dengan lembut.

"Nanti kubangunkan, kau istirahat saja dulu."

Jadi Sehun merebahkan kepalanya di pundak Chanyeol sambil menikmati usapan lembut yang diberikan Chanyeol di kepalanya. Dia membuat suara kecil yang membuat Chanyeol tertawa sambil mencubit pipinya dengan pelan, sebelum akhirnya tertidur dengan cukup pulas.

* * *

><p>Chanyeol yang tidak tega untuk membangunkan Sehun memutuskan untuk menggendong Sehun sampai ke rumahnya. Dia mendapat tatapan aneh dari Yifan saat <em>Gege<em> Sehun itu melihatnya menggendong Sehun, lalu tatapan laki-laki itu berubah saat melihat wajah Sehun yang kelihatan nyaman dan juga damai saat dia tidur.

Setelah menyerahkan Sehun kepada Yifan, Chanyeol berjalan pulang ke rumahnya sendiri sambil membuka ponsel milik Sehun. Dia sangat penasaran dengan orang yang mengirimi pesan pada Sehun ini, pesan ini menurutnya sangat menjijikan dan juga tidak pantas.

Mengumbar kata cinta dengan begitu mudahnya, memangnya cinta itu semurah ini?

Chanyeol mendengus kesal, lalu memasukkan ponsel tersebut ke dalam kantong celananya.

Sudahlah, biar nanti dia pikirkan bagaimana caranya untuk memecahkan masalah ini. Dia berjalan dengan langkah santai dalam diam.

Sampai akhirnya, ponsel yang berada di dalam kantong celananya itu bergetar.

Dia mengambil ponsel itu, lalu membuka isi pesan yang ternyata dari nomor tidak dikenal itu.

**19/07/2012**

"**Selamat tidur, kuharap kau mimpi indah."(00.58)**

"Brengsek," umpatnya dengan kesal saat membaca pesan tersebut.

Dia harus mengetahui siapa yang mengirimkan pesan aneh seperti ini kepada Sehun. Apapun yang terjadi, dia tidak akan pernah membiarkan orang ini mengirimkan pesan mengganggu seperti ini terus menerus kepada Sehun.

_**TBC**_


	5. Chapter 5

**ChanHun fic**

**EXO © SM Entertainment**

**EXO's member © Their parents**

**Warning: AU, OOC, Typo(s), weird, etc.**

**.**

**.**

_**Don't Like, Don't Read**_

**.**

**.**

Sehun bangun pagi-pagi; pada saat itu sekitar jam 4 d/ini hari, dia pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci wajahnya dan menggosok giginya agar terlihat lebih segar. Setelah itu dia turun ke bawah untuk memasak untuknya dan juga _Gege_-nya, serta menyiapkan bekal untuknya di Sekolah nanti; tinggal selama 4 tahun sendirian (orang tuanya tinggal di Cina untuk mengurus bisnis keluarga) membuatnya mau tidak mau mengikuti kelas memasak dahulu, walaupun menahan malu saat menyadari bahwa dirinya adalah satu-satunya laki-laki di kelas memasak yang dulu dia ikuti semasa SMP.

Dengan nyawa yang masih terkumpul setengah, Sehun mengambil apron yang tergantung di samping kompor dan memakainya, lalu mengambil talenan yang berada di dekat rak piring; saat jam 2 dini hari, dia terbangun dan langsung pergi ke dapur untuk menanak nasi agar pada pagi hari dirinya tinggal memasak lauknya saja. Setelah itu dia mengambil tahu yang sudah dipotong-potong oleh Yifan kemarin (dia meminta Yifan untuk melakukannya agar pada pagi hari dia tidak terlalu lelah saat memasak) dari dalam kulkas, mengambil kaldu instan, rumput laut kering, miso pasta, dan juga dua batang daun bawang yang kemarin juga dibeli oleh Yifan di _supermarket_ dekat rumahnya,

Dia memasukkan kaldu ke dalam panci, menaruhnya di atas kompor, lalu menyalakan api. Setelah itu dia membersihkan tahu dengan air, memasukkan rumput laut kering ke dalam panci berisi kaldu selama beberapa saat. Setelah rumput laut kering mengembang, dia mengambil mangkuk besar yang berada di rak dan menuangkan sup yang tadi di buatnya ke dalam mangkuk tersebut (tanpa mematikan api) dan memasukkan miso pasta ke dalam mangkuk itu juga, setelah itu mengaduk sup tersebut dengan sendok sayur.

Dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya saat kepalanya terasa agak berdenyut dengan sakit; beberapa hari ini kepalanya sering terasa sakit karena banyaknya tugas yang diberikan oleh gurunya di Sekolah dan juga karena beberapa hari ini mengalami insomnia. Setelah kepalanya agak terasa lebih baik, dia langsung menuang kembali sup yang berada di dalam mangkuk ke dalam panci. Setelah itu dia menambahkan tahu ke dalam panci dan membiarkannya selama 2 menit.

Sambil menyiapkan bahan-bahan untuk masakan lain di atas meja, dia menunggu sup miso yang dia buat sampai matang.

Setelah 2 menit terlewati, Sehun dengan cepat langsung mengambil daun bawang yang tadi sudah disiapkannya dan mengiris-irisnya secara halus. Lalu dia mematikan api dan menuangkan sup ke dalam mangkuk; daun bawang yang tadi diiris-irisnya ditaburkannya di atas sup yang tadi dibuatnya.

"Sehun, lebih baik kau segera mandi," suara Yifan membuatnya menoleh; tidak jadi mengambil ikan dari dalam kulkas, "tadi Chanyeol menelepon, dia bilang dia sebentar lagi akan menjemputmu. Katanya ada urusan penting."

"Tapi—"

"Nanti biar aku yang melanjutkan," ujar Yifan saat Sehun melihat bahan-bahan yang ada di atas meja dan melihatnya secara bergantian, "kelihatannya Chanyeol ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang penting, suaranya terdengar lebih berat saat di telepon tadi."

Jadi Sehun hanya bisa menghela napas dan melepas apron yang ada di tubuhnya. Kadang-kadang Chanyeol memang seperti ini; karena itu seringkali dia hanya bisa memasak makanan yang sederhana saja untuk bekal dan sarapannya; dia bahkan memakan sarapannya dengan sangat cepat!

Setelah menggantung apron yang tadi dikenakannya, Sehun pergi ke kamarnya dan mengambil handuk.

"Resepnya ada di atas meja!" ujarnya saat akan memasuki kamar mandi. Setelah dia melihat Yifan menganggukan kepalanya, dia langsung memasuki kamar mandi, "Dan ingat! Jangan sampai ikannya gosong, Yifan-_gege_!" teriaknya dari dalam kamar mandi; dia tidak ingin makan makanan kurang pantas setelah beberapa hari ini menyiapkan bahan-bahan untuk membuat makanan Jepang yang sudah diimpikannya selama ini.

Dia harap ikannya tidak gosong; atau paling tidak masih dapat dinikmati tanpa rasa pahit.

Setelah dia selesai mandi dan memakai baju, Chanyeol datang menjemputnya. Saat itu masih sekitar pukul 5 pagi, membuat Yifan mengerutkan kening sambil menatap wajah Chanyeol dan berteriak dengan suara nyaring di depan pintu; membuat belakang leher Sehun merinding.

"Berangkat pada jam 5? Kau gila!"

Chanyeol tidak mengacuhkan teriakkan Yifan padanya. Tanpa sekalipun mengucap salam terlebih dahulu, dia langsung masuk ke dalam rumah tersebut; melewati tubuh Yifan dengan santai, dan mendudukkan dirinya di atas sofa ruang tamu.

"Tidak sopan," ujar Yifan saat melewati ruang tamu, membuat Sehun yang baru saja turun dari lantai atas mendorong laki-laki itu untuk kembali ke dapur.

Pagi itu Sehun tidak memakan sarapan sama sekali di rumah; membuat tasnya menjadi sangat berat dengan 3 kotak bekal yang disiapkan oleh Yifan. Setelah sebelumnya mengecup kedua belah pipi Sehun dan memeluknya dengan erat (Yifan benar-benar sangat posesif, membuat Chanyeol terkadang harus menerima beberapa bentakan dari _Gege_ Sehun itu), Sehun akhirnya bisa keluar dari rumahnya bersama dengan Chanyeol yang berwajah kusut menggamit lengannya dan menariknya ke tempat pemberhentian _bus _menuju Sekolah mereka.

Yifan yang melihat dari depan pintu bahkan sempat berteriak pada Chanyeol saat dia melihat Chanyeol menarik Sehun; namun dia memilih untuk tidak menghiraukan _Gege_ Sehun itu dan tetap menarik tangan Sehun. Membuat teriakkan Yifan semakin nyaring dan membuat pipi Sehun menjadi merah padam karena kelakuan _Gege_-nya itu.

"Ada apa, _Hyung_?" tanya Sehun pada Chanyeol setelah Chanyeol sudah memelankan jalannya; dia menatap laki-laki yang lebih tinggi darinya itu dengan wajah khawatir, "Tidak biasanya wajahmu terlihat kusut seperti ini, apa _Hyung_ kurang tidur?"

Chanyeol mengusap-ngusap dahinya, "Malam tadi aku tidak bisa tidur karena berpura-pura menjadi kau dan berbalas pesan dengan si brengsek itu," ujarnya dengan suara serak; wajahnya terlihat benar-benar lelah.

"Berbalas pesan?" tanya Sehun sambil menatap wajah Chanyeol, "Apa katanya?"

Chanyeol mengambil ponsel Sehun yang berada di kantong celananya, "Lihat sendiri," ujarnya dengan suara serak, "yang jelas, dia bilang dia sekelas denganmu dan selalu memperhatikanmu."

Sehun mengambil ponsel miliknya yang berada di tangan Chanyeol, membuka kunci ponselnya, lalu masuk ke dalam menu pesan.

**19/07/2012**

"**Selamat tidur, kuharap kau mimpi indah."(00.58)**

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya, "_Chessy_," bisiknya sambil menggerakkan ibu jarinya di atas layar ponsel ke arah atas.

**(01.12)"Kau siapa? Tolong, berhenti mengirimiku pesan-pesan aneh. Kau membuat hubunganku dan kekasihku menjadi tidak baik."**

"**Syukurlah kalau begitu. Berarti lebih mudah untukku untuk mendapatkanmu."(01.13)**

Bibir Sehun sedikit berkedut membacanya. Dia merasa direndahkan saat membaca pesan yang dikirimkan oleh orang itu; seakan-akan dia sangat mudah untuk didapatkan. Chanyeol saja, yang dulu tidak memiliki satupun saingan, harus berusaha selama 4 bulan lebih untuk membuatnya mau menjadi kekasihnya (walaupun mereka tidak saling mencintai, tapi Chanyeol berusaha dengan sangat keras!); itupun juga karena ada kejadian di toko kimbab yang membuatnya luluh.

"Gila…," gumamnya dengan suara pelan.

**(01.13)"Jangan mengirimkan omong kosong semacam itu, kau juga tidak mengenalku dengan sangat baik."**

"**Kita lihat saja nanti bagaimana akhirnya. Yang jelas, aku akan membuatmu menjadi milikku dan juga mengatakan kau mencintaiku terlebih dahulu padaku."(01.16)**

"Orang ini percaya diri sekali," ujar Sehun dengan wajah tidak suka sambil membaca pesan yang dikirimkan oleh orang itu ke ponselnya dini hari tadi, "mencintainya? Mungkin lebih jelasnya, aku akan memukul wajahnya dan meneriakkan padanya kata-kata kasar dalam bahasa Cina yang pernah aku dengar saat Yifan-_gege_ sedang mabuk," tambahnya lagi sambil menyerahkan ponselnya kepada Chanyeol; dia rasa sudah cukup untuknya membaca pesan dengan penuh kepercayaan diri itu.

"Mulai dari saat ini, kita berpisah dulu dan berpura-pura sedang ada masalah sampai pulang Sekolah nanti," ujar Chanyeol secara tiba-tiba pada Sehun setelah dia mengambil ponsel Sehun yang tadi disodorkan padanya, dia memasukkan ponsel Sehun ke dalam kantong celananya, "hari ini pada waktu _Regular 1__st__ class _aku masuk kelas Olahraga. Pada waktu itu, aku akan menelepon si brengsek itu; jika ada gelagat aneh pada salah satu teman sekelasmu saat _Regular 1__st__ class_, beritahu aku melalui pesan setelah pulang Sekolah."

Sehun hanya mengangguk samar, lalu dia segera meninggalkan Chanyeol dan berjalan terlebih dahulu ke perhentian _bus_ yang menuju ke Sekolah mereka. Dia dan Chanyeol untuk pertama kalinya berpisah seperti ini, setelah 2 tahun ini selalu bersama saat akan pergi ke Sekolah.

Dia mengambil tempat duduk paling ujung di tempat pemberhentian _bus_, sedangkan Chanyeol mengambil tempat duduk agak di tengah; namun tetap saja mengambil jarak dari Sehun.

Saat _bus_ berhenti di depan mereka, Chanyeol langsung berdiri dan menaiki _bus_ tersebut; tanpa sekalipun berniat untuk menunggui Sehun (yang biasanya dilakukannya jika dia masuk terlebih dahulu ke dalam _bus_). Posisi duduk mereka di dalam _bus_ pun terkesan sangat menjaga jarak, Sehun duduk di tempat duduk kedua dari belakang (tempat duduk yang biasanya dipilihnya bersama dengan Chanyeol), sedangkan Chanyeol memilih untuk duduk bersama dengan seorang gadis dari Sekolah mereka yang tidak dikenal oleh Sehun (yang jelas gadis itu satu kelas dengan Chanyeol).

Perjalanan yang diisi dengan diam tersebut pun berlanjut sampai di Sekolah. Sehun yang langsung keluar dari _bus _dan berjalan dengan santai ke Sekolah sendirian banyak membuat para siswa dan siswi yang melihatnya melihatnya dengan tatapan menyelidik, begitu pula dengan Chanyeol yang keluar bersama dengan seorang gadis dari dalam _bus_ tersebut; dia mendapatkan tatapan menyelidik dari para siswa dan siswi yang melihatnya.

"Kau dan Sehun berkelahi, Chanyeol?" tanya Baekhyun sesaat setelah Chanyeol baru saja melengkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam kelas; dia tidak sengaja melihat Chanyeol dan Sehun tidak berjalan bersama seperti biasanya dan tidak saling berbagi kecupan di pipi ataupun bibir seperti yang biasanya mereka lakukan sebelum akan berpisah, "Tadi kulihat kau tidak berjalan berdua bersamanya dan juga tidak saling berbagi kecupan seperti biasanya," tambahnya lagi.

"Bukan itu saja, tadi juga Sehun dan Chanyeol tidak keluar dari _bus_ bersama!" bisik salah seorang siswi mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Baekhyun; gadis itu bertempat duduk di belakangnya, "Saat keluar _bus_, Chanyeol keluar bersama seorang gadis dan bercengkrama dengan gadis itu; dia dengan gadis itu kelihatannya sangat akrab."

Perkataan gadis itu membuat Baekhyun membulatkan matanya dan menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah tidak percaya beberapa saat, setelah itu dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan desahan kecewa.

"Kau putus dengan Sehun?" tanya Kyungsoo yang mengambil tempat duduk di depan dekat pintu kelas untuk hari ini, "Bukankah kalian tidak pernah bertengkar? Lalu kenapa secara tiba-tiba saat kalian bertengkar, hubungan kalian malah menjadi seperti ini?" tambahnya lagi karena tak ada respon dari Chanyeol.

"Kami tidak putus," ujar Chanyeol singkat, lalu dengan langkah santai dia melangkahkan kakinya ke belakang kelas; mengambil tempat duduk nomor 3 dari belakang.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang penasaran lalu menghampiri Chanyeol yang kini sibuk memainkan ponselnya; atau mereka bisa katakan (setelah melihat kalau warna ponsel tersebut berwarna putih), ponsel milik Sehun.

"Kenapa ponsel Sehun ada padamu?" tanya Baekhyun, dia menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Jangan bilang kalau kau saat ini sedang berkelahi dengan Sehun, dan karena kau takut jika dia akan berselingkuh darimu, kau memutuskan untuk mengambil ponsel miliknya."

Chanyeol hanya mengangkat bahunya; dia tidak akan mengatakan pada siapapun bahwa ini adalah rencananya dan Sehun agar mereka bisa mengetahui siapa yang mengirimi Sehun pesan-pesan aneh yang mengganggu itu. "_Semua orang patut untuk dicurigai,_" pikirnya, sedangkan wajahnya masih tetap memandang layar ponsel milik Sehun dengan wajah datar.

"Sehun itu bukan tipe laki-laki penyelingkuh," ujar Kyungsoo, tangan laki-laki itu mencoba mengambil ponsel milik Sehun yang berada di tangan Chanyeol; agar laki-laki itu menoleh padanya dan Baekhyun, dan untungnya berhasil membuat Chanyeol menoleh kepada mereka berdua, "kau tidak seharusnya mencurigainya sedemikian rupa. Lebih baik sekarang kau—"

Chanyeol mendengus, lalu segera menepis tangan Kyungsoo dan memasukkan ponsel milik Sehun ke dalam kantongnya; wajahnya ditolehkannya ke arah lain, tidak membayar sedikit perhatian pun pada kehadiran Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang berada di sebelah kanan mejanya. Membuat wajah Kyungsoo merah padam karena marah dan berteriak tepat di sebelah gendang telinganya,

"YA! PARK CHANYEOL!"

* * *

><p>Pada waktu <em>Regular 1<em>_st__ class_, Sehun sibuk memperhatikan gerak-gerik teman-teman sekelasnya; walau sebenarnya dia agak sayang untuk tidak menaruh perhatian penuh pada salah satu pelajaran kesukaannya saat ini dan juga agak terganggu karena Jongin yang selalu (dan selalu) mengajaknya untuk berbicara. Jongin selalu saja menanyakan padanya mengapa dia dan Chanyeol tadi tidak berjalan bersama, mengapa dia dan Chanyeol tidak berbagi ciuman di pipi sebelum Sehun masuk kelas (para siswa dan siswi di kelasnya kelihatannya mengatakan semua interaksi yang dilakukannya bersama dengan Chanyeol sehari-hari pada Jongin, yang menurut Sehun agak mencurigakan), dan apa rencananya selama liburan musim panas ini.

Awalnya Sehun hanya akan menjawab dengan kalimat-kalimat pendek saja.

Saat Jongin menanyakan kenapa dia tidak berjalan bersama dengan Chanyeol saat di koridor tadi, dengan singkat dia menjawab, "Kami berkelahi,". Atau saat Jongin menanyakan apa rencananya selama liburan musim panas ini, dia menjawab dengan cepat "Tidak tahu, belum ada rencana", setelah itu dia kembali akan memperhatikan gerak-gerik siswa dan siswi yang ada di dalam kelas.

Tapi dia berhenti menjawab dengan singkat ataupun cepat saat Jongin menawarkan padanya untuk menghabiskan liburan musim panas bersama dengan laki-laki itu.

"Kau bilang apa?" tanya Sehun dengan suara pelan, namun matanya membulat sambil memandang Jongin yang tersenyum lebar padanya.

"Aku bilang," Jongin menghembuskan napasnya yang terasa berat; dia kelihatannya merasa gugup, "bagaimana kalau liburan musim panas ini kita habiskan berdua?" sambungnya, namun saat melihat jika ekspresi wajah Sehun terlihat tidak nyaman, dia menambahkan dengan cepat, "Kau bilang 'kan kau dan kekasihmu saat ini sedang berkelahi, jadi daripada kau menghabiskan waktumu dengan uring-uringan di rumah, lebih baik pergi bersamaku 'kan?"

"Eh," Sehun kelihatan benar-benar tidak nyaman saat menatap wajah Jongin yang juga balas menatapnya dengan intens; padahal saat itu guru mereka sedang menjelaskan tentang besaran vektor dan besaran skalar, "kurasa aku tidak bisa," ujarnya dengan suara pelan, "Chanyeol-_hyung_ akan semakin marah jika aku menghabiskan liburan musim panas denganmu."

Sehun berbohong.

Dia ingin menguatkan pemikiran bahwa dia dan Chanyeol sedang bertengkar, jadi dia berbohong dan mengatakan alasan bahwa Chanyeol akan semakin marah padanya untuk menolak ajakan Jongin. Dia juga memikirkan tentang menghabiskan liburan bersama Chanyeol di _Lotte World_ dan di pulau Jeju, jadi dia rasa, tidak.

"Oh ya sudah," Sehun dapat melihat ekspresi wajah Jongin yang kelihatan kecewa, namun dia diam saja; tak berniat untuk mengomentari ekspresi wajah teman sekelasnya itu, "padahal aku berharap bisa menghabiskan liburan musim panas ini bersamamu."

Sehun diam saja, dia memilih berpura-pura berkonsentrasi dalam pelajaran yang sedang berlangsung di dalam kelasnya; dia rasa karena Jongin selalu mengambil tempat duduk di sebelahnya setiap jam pelajaran, dia menjadi tidak terlalu fokus dalam pelajaran; dan itu buruk. Dia harus mempertahankan peringkat 20 besarnya agar bisa memasuki universitas dengan mudah.

Sehun menuliskan rumus yang baru saja dituliskan gurunya di papan tulis, telapak tangannya menumpu dagunya.

Namun dia berhenti mencatat saat dia melihat gerakan di kantong celana milik Jongin. Dia menatap gerakan itu dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Jongin, kau," Sehun mengangkat wajahnya, memandang Jongin yang kini juga membalas tatapannya dengan tatapan tajam, "Apa kemarin kau yang mengirimkan pesan-pesan aneh dan menjijikan itu padaku?"

Pertanyaan Sehun itu membuat Jongin membatu di tempat.

Sehun tahu. Hanya satu hari setelah dia mengirimkan pesan pada nomor laki-laki itu, Sehun tahu.

* * *

><p>Pada saat <em>Lunch Break<em>, Jongin menarik Sehun ke belakang Sekolah secara paksa dan menghimpitnya ke dinding. Membuat Sehun mencoba mendorongnya beberapa kali, bahkan memukulnya dengan cukup keras di dada.

Tapi dia menolak untuk menyerah sekarang.

"Oh Sehun," ujarnya dengan suara pelan tepat di samping telinga Sehun, "aku ingin melihat bagaimana wajah pacarmu yang bernama Park Chanyeol itu saat dia melihat kita berada dalam posisi seperti ini," dia menurunkan wajahnya, mengecup dan menelusuri leher Sehun dengan bibirnya secara seduktif, "aku dengar kalian berdua belum pernah berkelahi. Jadi, ini pertama kalinya, eh?"

Tubuh Sehun bergetar hebat, namun telapak tangannya masih berusaha mendorong tubuh Jongin dari tubuhnya.

"Berhenti, Jongin," ujarnya dengan suara pelan, bibirnya terlihat memucat dan bergetar, "dia tidak akan bereaksi sesuai yang kau inginkan. Dia tidak akan melakukan apa-apa, Jongin. Kumohon berhenti."

"Bagaimana aku bisa tahu jika aku belum mencobanya?" ujar Jongin dengan suara rendah, dia memegang dagu Sehun dan mengangkat wajah laki-laki itu yang tadi dsalam posisi menunduk, "Kau tahu, kau tidak perlu menghindar. Bagaimana kalau," Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sehun, membuat Sehun menutup matanya karena takut; tidak ada satupun orang yang pernah sedekat ini dengan wajahnya kecuali anggota keluarganya dan Chanyeol, "kau putus dengannya dan bersama denganku saja?"

Lalu Jongin menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Sehun, melumat bibir merah muda laki-laki itu dengan lembut. Memaksa bibir itu untuk terbuka; untuk memperbolehkan bibirnya untuk masuk. Walaupun mendapat gigitan keras pada bibirnya, dia tidak melepaskan bibir laki-laki itu.

Bibirnya dan bibir Sehun cukup lama saling terhubung karena dia menolak untuk melepaskan bibir itu. Terus menempel, sampai akhirnya dia merasakan cairan asin di bibirnya.

Jongin melepaskan ciumannya secara tiba-tiba, menatap Sehun yang langsung menutupi wajahnya dengan tangannya; mencoba mengusapi air mata yang terus turun ke pipinya.

"Sehun, aku—"

"Aku membencimu," ujar Sehun dengan suara bergetar, tangannya terus berusaha menghapus air mata yang terus mengalir ke kedua belah pipinya; membasahi pipi pucatnya yang kini berwarna merah karena emosinya yang tidak stabil, "pergi, Jongin."

"Sehun," Jongin mencoba menyentuh pundak Sehun, namun laki-laki itu langsung menepis tangan Jongin dengan kasar, "Aku—"

Sehun langsung mendorong Jongin dengan sekuat tenaga dan berlari dari belakang Sekolah itu sambil terus mengusap air mata yang tidak mau berhenti mengalir ke kedua belah pipinya. Mulutnya mengeluarkan suara sesenggukan saat dia mencoba menahan tangisnya.

Sehun tidak bisa menemui Chanyeol lagi jika keadaannya seperti ini. Dia sudah mengkhianati Chanyeol, dia sudah—

"Chanyeol-_hyung_, maafkan aku."

—dicium oleh laki-laki yang bukan kekasihnya; ataupun orang yang dicintainya.

_**TBC**_


	6. Chapter 6

**ChanHun fic**

**EXO © SM Entertainment**

**EXO's members © Their parents**

**Warning: AU, OOC, Typo(s), weird, etc**

**.**

**.**

_**Don't Like, Don't Read**_

**.**

**.**

**2 setengah tahun yang lalu.**

Oh Sehun adalah seorang anak SMP tahun pertama yang lugu dan penyendiri. Dia selalu terlihat seorang diri saat _Lunch Break_; dia duduk di meja paling pojok saat di kantin dan terkadang juga tak terlihat di manapun. Namun tidak banyak yang peduli, karena Sehun bukanlah orang yang banyak menarik perhatian siswa dan siswi yang ada di Sekolahnya.

Namun hari ini terasa sangat berbeda. Pandangan seluruh kantin tertuju padanya; atau lebih tepatnya tertuju pada sosok tinggi bernama Park Chanyeol yang saat ini sedang menunduk untuk mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan dirinya dan tersenyum dengan sangat lebar.

"Wajahmu selalu terlihat sembab setiap kali aku melihatmu," ujar Chanyeol dengan suara rendah sambil tersenyum lebar padanya; membuat Sehun hanya bisa menatap wajah laki-laki itu dengan pandangan bingung, "Maukah kau menjadi milikku? Apakah kau mau jika aku memintamu untuk menyandang status sebagai kekasihku?"

"Apa kau mencintaiku?" balas Sehun sambil tetap menatap wajah laki-laki itu; dia hanya ingin tahu, karena _Gege_-nya selalu mengatakan bahwa jika ingin membangun sebuah hubungan bersama seseorang, harus ada cinta di dalamnya.

"Sejujurnya, tidak," Sehun memutar kedua bola matanya, lalu untuk apa laki-laki ini memintanya untuk menjadi kekasihnya di depan umum seperti ini?, "tetapi aku ingin melindungimu," tambah Chanyeol lagi sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sehun (membuat beberapa siswa dan siswi yang ada di sana terkesiap), "jadi?"

Awalnya Sehun memikirkannya untuk beberapa saat, namun pada akhirnya dia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan gerakan samar, "Maaf, tapi kurasa tidak," ujarnya dengan suara pelan, lalu dia menundukkan kepalanya untuk menatap bekalnya, tangannya menggerakkan sumpitnya untuk mengambil salah satu jenis makanan yang ada di dalam kotak bekalnya, namun gerakannya terhenti saat sebuah telapak tangan yang hangat memegang pergelangan tangannya; membuatnya kembali menatap ke atas dan memandang ke arah Park Chanyeol yang masih tetap tersenyum lebar.

"Kau tidak harus bersembunyi dan duduk di sini sendirian jika kau jadi milikku," ujar Chanyeol dengan suara pelan sambil tersenyum padanya; Sehun diam saja mendengarnya, namun tatapannya tidak pernah teralih dari wajah Chanyeol, "aku ingin melindungimu," ujarnya, tangannya yang bebas menyentuh pipi Sehun yang berwarna pucat dengan lembut, "bisa kau pikirkan sekali lagi?"

Tetapi Sehun menghempaskan tangannya hingga pegangan Chanyeol pada pergelangan tangannya terlepas dan menepis tangan Chanyeol yang sebelumnya menyentuh pipinya dengan agak kasar.

"Lucu sekali, _sunbaenim_," ujarnya dengan suara dingin dan ekspresi datar, "Jika kau tidak mencintaiku, kau seharusnya tidak usah repot-repot ingin melindungiku," tambahnya lagi, lalu dia menutup tempat bekalnya dan membungkus kotak bekal makan siangnya, "jika kau melakukan ini hanya untuk bersenang-senang dan mempermalukanku, maka lupakan saja," setelah itu Sehun membungkuk sedikit dan pergi dari kantin dengan langkah cepat tanpa sekalipun menoleh ke belakang.

Chanyeol hanya diam saja saat mendapat respon yang agak kasar seperti itu dari Sehun. Respon yang diberikan Sehun itu termasuk wajar menurutnya, karena dia (orang yang sama sekali tidak pernah bercengkrama dengan Sehun sekalipun) tiba-tiba menyatakan bahwa dia menginginkan laki-laki itu untuk menjadi miliknya dan menyandang status sebagai kekasihnya. Semua orang mungkin pasti akan berpikir jika saat ini dia sedang bertaruh atau sedang main-main saja. Namun matanya tidak pernah lepas dari Sehun, bahkan saat laki-laki itu sudah berbelok pun pandangannya masih tertuju pada tempat yang sama.

Namun dia menoleh saat ada seseorang yang menepuk pundaknya dan menanyakan keadaannya, "Kau tidak apa-apa Chanyeol?" tanya orang itu dengan suara pelan, "Penolakan secara terang-terangan di depan umum. Sudah kukatakan lebih baik tidak usah menyatakan padanya, sekarang kau yang menanggung malu 'kan?"

"Tapi aku ingin melindunginya, Baekhyun," ujar Chanyeol, lalu dia menoleh ke belakang dan tersenyum pada Baekhyun yang hanya membalas ucapannya dengan dengusan kesal, "wajahnya selalu sembab setiap aku melihatnya berjalan melewati gerbang Sekolah. Aku hanya khawatir, dia terlihat benar-benar rapuh di mataku."

"Dia tidak terlihat rapuh," protes Baekhyun sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tak percaya, "dan kupikir, mungkin saja karena kau terlalu berpikir bahwa dia terlihat rapuh, kau membayangkan bahwa wajahnya terlihat sembab setiap kali kau melihatnya melewati gerbang Sekolah, " tambah Baekhyun lagi.

Namun Chanyeol hanya menoleh padanya dan tersenyum tipis, "Aku tetap ingin menjadikannya milikku," ujarnya, setelah itu dia berjalan pergi dari kantin; meninggalkan Baekhyun yang hanya bisa memandang belakang punggungnya sambil memasang wajah tak percaya.

"Dia sudah buta karena cinta," gumamnya dengan pelan.

"Kau pikir begitu?" tanya Kyungsoo yang berada di sebelahnya (namun daritadi diam saja), "Bukankah tadi saat Sehun bertanya, Chanyeol berkata bahwa dia tidak mencintainya?" ujarnya, lalu merangkul pundak Baekhyun dan menariknya untuk membeli makanan di kantin. Saat mereka sudah berada di depan penjaga kantin, dia melanjutkan, "Karena itu aku yakin, walaupun nantinya dia mendapatkan Sehun pun, mereka tidak akan bertahan lama," ujar Kyungsoo saat dia melepaskan rangkulannya pada Baekhyun dan mulai melihat-lihat menu makanan yang ada di kantin Sekolah, "Chanyeol… Pada akhirnya dialah nantinya yang akan melukai Sehun, bukan melindunginya."

Baekhyun menunjuk makanan-makanan yang dipesannya, sedangkan penjaga kantin sibuk mengambilkan makanan-makanan yang tadi ditunjuknya; setelah selesai memesan, barulah dia menoleh untuk menatap Kyungsoo dan berkata, "Aku malah berpikir sebaliknya," ujarnya dengan suara pelan, "menurutku mereka bisa bertahan lama; tapi aku pikir Chanyeol tidak mungkin bisa mendapatkan Sehun. Kau lihat ekspresi anak itu tadi? Kelihatannya dia tidak tertarik pada Chanyeol."

Kyungsoo menunjuk apa yang dipesannya, setelah itu tersenyum pada penjaga kantin, lalu barulah dia menoleh pada Baekhyun dan berkata, "Berani taruhan?" ujarnya sambil tersenyum jahil; membuat Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Kau ketularan aneh seperti Chanyeol!"

"30.000 won, bagaimana?"

Baekhyun hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil mendorong Kyungsoo main-main. Membuat Kyungsoo tertawa kecil dan memukul Baekhyun dengan pukulan pelan.

* * *

><p>Hujan turun mengguyur kota Seoul pada saat Sehun sudah menyelesaikan sesi bimbingan belajarnya. Membuatnya terpaksa harus menunggu sampai hujan reda untuk bisa pulang ke rumahnya; atau mungkin seperti itulah yang ia pikirkan sebelum menyadari bahwa Chanyeol berada di sebelahnya sejak tadi.<p>

"Kau harus cepat pulang, nanti kau kedinginan."

Sebuah suara berat (yang baru saja dia dengar saat _Lunch Break_ tadi) berujar di sebelahnya; membuatnya menoleh dengan kaget pada seorang laki-laki yang kini sedang berdiri di sebelahnya sambil membawa jaket hitam besar di tangannya.

"_Sunbaenim_?" kadua mata Sehun melebar karena terkejut, "Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanyanya, dahinya agak mengernyit heran, "Bukankah kau seharusnya sudah pulang sejak tadi?"

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan Sehun padanya, Chanyeol malah melingkarkan jaket hitam besar yang tadi berada di tangannya ke bahu Sehun. Saat melingkarkan jaket tersebut, Chanyeol sempat mengusap bahu Sehun dengan pelan; mungkin karena bahu Sehun sejak tadi terlihat menggigil karena kedinginan.

"Pakailah ini, aku tidak ingin melihatmu sakit karena kedinginan."

"Tapi—"

Chanyeol secara tiba-tiba menyentuh pipi Sehun dengan kedua telapak tangannya yang tadi dia gosokkan secara bersama-sama setelah melingkarkan jaket hitam besar yang tadi dibawanya ke atas bahu Sehun. Sentuhan tangan Chanyeol yang hangat di kedua pipinya membuatnya tidak melanjutkan kalimat yang tadi akan dia katakan.

"Terimakasih," ujar Chanyeol dengan suara pelan sambil tersenyum dan mengelus kedua pipinya yang berwarna pucat dengan sangat lembut, "Terimakasih karena sudah menerima bantuanku; terimakasih karena telah membiarkanku melindungimu."

Sehun awalnya diam saja, tetapi pada akhirnya dia menutup matanya, merasa nyaman dengan kehangatan yang diberikan telapak tangan Chanyeol pada pipinya yang sebelumnya terasa sangat dingin.

"Biar kuantar pulang," ujar Chanyeol, lalu dia melepaskan kedua telapak tangannya dari pipi Sehun dan tangan kanannya dengan cepat menggenggam telapak tangan kiri Sehun; setelah beberapa saat dia melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan mengambil jas hujan yang berada di dalam tasnya dan menyerahkannya pada Sehun, "pakai ini," ujarnya sambil tersenyum lebar pada Sehun yang hanya bisa menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung, "paling tidak kau tidak akan terlalu basah jika kau berjalan ke rumah memakai ini."

Sehun awalnya ragu-ragu, dia menatap jas hujan yang disodorkan oleh Chanyeol, lalu menatap wajah laki-laki itu yang saat ini sedang menatapnya dengan intens, pada akhirnya dia mengambil jas hujan itu dari tangan Chanyeol, "Terimakasih," gumamnya, lalu mulai memakai jaket yang tadi dilingkarkan Chanyeol di pundaknya dengan benar dan memakai jas hujan tersebut di atasnya (atau lebih tepatnya dipakaikan, karena Sehun kesusahan saat mencoba untuk memakainya, dan Chanyeol yang memakaikan padanya pada akhirnya).

Saat Chanyeol akan menarik tangannya untuk melewati hujan, Sehun menahannya, "Bagaimana denganmu?" ujarnya dengan suara pelan yang terdengar tidak yakin, "Kau bisa terguyur air hujan jika tidak memakai jas hujan!"

"Asal kau tidak terkena guyuran hujan, aku tidak apa-apa."

"Tapi bagaimana jika kau sakit? _Sunbaenim_, kau seharusnya—"

"Sudah kukatakan 'kan?" Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya yang sebelumnya bebas untuk mengusap rambut Sehun; sentuhannya terasa sangat lembut, membuat Sehun agak sedikit lebih tenang, "Aku ingin melindungimu. Walaupun aku mengorbankan diriku, aku tidak apa-apa. Asal aku bisa melindungimu, itu bukanlah masalah yang besar."

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini?" ujar Sehun dengan suara pelan sambil menatap wajah Chanyeol yang kini juga balas menatapnya, "Kau bilang kau tidak mencintaiku, lalu kenapa?"

Chanyeol menghela napas, lalu kembali mengelus rambut Sehun dengan lembut, "Sudah kukatakan berapa kali? Aku ingin melindungimu."

"Itu tidaklah cukup sebagai alasan," ujar Sehun, kali ini pandangannya pada Chanyeol berubah menjadi lebih intens, "kau tidak mencintaiku, akupun juga tidak mencintaimu. Kita juga tidak sedang dalam suatu hubungan! Tidak ada alasan bagimu untuk mengorbankan dirimu sendiri untuk melindungiku!"

"Tapi menurutku itu sudah cukup," ujar Chanyeol, lalu setelah itu dia langsung menarik tangan Sehun yang daritadi digenggamnya memasuki wilayah guyuran hujan yang langsung mengguyur tubuh mereka berdua; membuat basah tubuh Chanyeol yang hanya memakai seragam Sekolahnya saat ini.

"CHANYEOL-_SUNBAENIM_!"

Chanyeol tertawa saat mendengar teriakkan Sehun yang tidak terlalu keras (sebenarnya teriakkan Sehun sangat keras, namun terdengar tidak terlalu keras karena teredam oleh suara guyuran hujan yang keras di sekitar mereka), "Ayo, nanti kita terlambat ke tempat pemberhentian _bus_!"

Setelah itu perjalanan mereka hanya diisi dengan suara guyuran hujan; tidak ada satupun di antara mereka berdua yang memulai pembicaraan. Sampai akhirnya Chanyeol menghentikkan langkahnya dan menoleh pada Sehun yang saat ini napasnya tersengal-sengal karena daritadi tangannya ditarik oleh Chanyeol; membuatnya terpaksa harus berlari untuk menyamakan langkah mereka berdua (walau Sehun selalu tertinggal beberapa langkah di belakang).

Chanyeol mencondongkan tubuhnya pada Sehun; dia yakin jika dia tidak mencondongkan tubuhnya, Sehun tidak akan bisa mendengar suaranya, "Kau lelah?" bisiknya tepat di telinga Sehun.

Sehun hanya menggeleng, lalu kali ini dia mencoba menarik tangan Chanyeol agar mereka cepat berlari ke tempat pemberhentian _bus_; saat itu baju yang dipakai oleh Chanyeol sudah sangat basah dan menempel di tubuh laki-laki itu, bibir Chanyeol pun sudah terlihat sangat pucat karena kedinginan.

Namun tubuh Sehun malah ditarik ke belakang, dan tubuhnya malah diangkat oleh Chanyeol; membuatnya berteriak karena terkejut.

"Kau kelelahan," ujar Chanyeol sambil tersenyum padanya, lalu laki-laki itu melanjutkan berlarinya; kali ini sambil membawa Sehun dalam gendongannya.

Sehun tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa, jadi dia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah dada Chanyeol (agar wajahnya tidak terkena guyuran hujan, tentu saja). Lalu setelah beberapa saat dalam keheningan, dia berbisik dengan suara yang sangat pelan, "Aku tidak akan luluh hanya karena hal seperti ini, Chanyeol-_sunbaenim_."

"Aku tahu," balas Chanyeol sambil mengetatkan pegangannya pada tubuh Sehun, "tapi aku tidak peduli, asalkan aku bisa melindungimu, menurutku itu sudah cukup."

Setelah itu tidak ada lagi yang berbicara. Saat mereka berdua sampai di tempat pemberhentian _bus_ (mereka berdua ditatapi oleh banyak orang karena Chanyeol menggendongnya dalam posisi yang tidak biasa, wajah Sehun sampai memerah karena malu dibuatnya), Chanyeol akhirnya mau menurunkan tubuh Sehun.

"Terimakasih," gumam Sehun, lalu dia mencoba untuk melepaskan jas hujan yang dipakainya; namun Chanyeol menahan tangannya dan tersenyum, membuatnya tidak jadi melepaskan jas hujan tersebut, dan memilih untuk mengambil tempat duduk di tempat pemberhentian _bus_, menunggu.

"Tidak masalah," ujar Chanyeol, lalu dia mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Sehun, "kau tahu? Rumahku dekat denganmu, hanya saja aku tidak pernah satu _bus_ denganmu karena biasanya aku menjemput Baekhyun dulu sebelum pergi ke Sekolah."

"Baekhyun itu… Orang yang kau sukai?" tanya Sehun pada Chanyeol sambil menatap wajah laki-laki itu yang saat ini juga sedang balas menatapnya.

"Bukan," ujar Chanyeol, senyum mengembang di bibirnya (Sehun agak heran, Chanyeol terlalu sering tersenyum menurutnya; membuat bibirnya sendiri ikut pegal tiap kali laki-laki itu tersenyum padanya), "Baekhyun itu temanku sejak kecil."

"Kau yakin tidak menaruh perasaan padanya?"

"Kalaupun aku menaruh perasaan pada seseorang, mungkin orang itu nantinya adalah dirimu."

"_Cheesy_," pikir Sehun sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari Chanyeol dan memutar kedua bola matanya bosan.

Lalu keheningan kembali mengisi sekeliling mereka berdua (tidak sepenuhnya, sebenarnya, karena hujan masih turun dengan deras; walau tidak sederas sebelumnya). Sampai akhirrnya _bus_ yang mereka tunggu berhenti di depan mereka berdua; Chanyeol langsung menarik tangan Sehun (tangannya yang bebas melindungi kepala Sehun agar tidak terkena air hujan; walau sebenarnya tidak perlu karena Sehun memakai jas hujan dan kepalanya terlindungi dari guyuran air hujan tersebut).

Di dalam _bus_, mereka duduk bersebelahan. Chanyeol terus menggenggam tangan Sehun, sedangkan Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya ke tempat lain.

"Kita tidak dalam sebuah hubungan," gumam Sehun tanpa sekalipun memandang wajah Chanyeol, "tapi kau bersikap seakan aku adalah kekasihmu."

Chanyeol mengeratkan genggamannya pada telapak tangan Sehun, "Kuharap aku bisa membuatmu mau menyandang status sebagai kekasihku."

Perkataan Chanyeol membuat belakang leher Sehun meremang, rasanya laki-laki yang saat ini sedang menggenggam tangannya ini selalu mengatakan kata-kata yang terdengar _cheesy_ daritadi; padahal rasanya baru pada saat _Lunch Break_ di Sekolah tadi mereka saling berbicara; itupun juga pembicaraan yang kurang menyenangkan (untuk Sehun).

Saat mereka berdua turun dari _bus_, hujan hanya tinggal rintik-rintik saja. Sehun sudah melepaskan jas hujan yang tadi di kenakannya; namun tidak melepas jaket hitam besar yang tadi dipakaikan Chanyeol padanya karena Chanyeol bersikeras agar Sehun tetap memakainya, laki-laki itu tidak ingin Sehun kedinginan (padahal tubuh laki-laki itu sudah basah kuyup dan bibirnya pun sudah terlihat sangat pucat).

Saat sudah sampai di depan rumah Sehun, akhirnya Sehun baru boleh melepaskan jaket hitam besar yang dipakaikan Chanyeol padanya tadi.

"Terimakasih," ujar Sehun, senyum tipis terpatri di bibirnya (untuk pertama kalinya, dia tersenyum pada Chanyeol!), "kau ingin mampir dulu?" tanya Sehun sambil menarik lengan Chanyeol saat laki-laki itu sudah akan berbalik untuk pergi. Namun Sehun menjadi salah tingkah saat Chanyeol menatapnya, "Maksudku, kau ingin mampir untuk minum teh dulu? Untuk menghangatkan tubuhmu."

Awalnya Chanyeol memasang wajah terkejut, namun akhirnya laki-laki itu tersenyum, "Tentu saja, aku senang bisa menghabiskan waktu lebih lama bersamamu."

_**TBC**_


	7. Chapter 7

**ChanHun fic**

**EXO © SM Entertainment**

**EXO's members © Their parents**

**Warning: AU, OOC, Typo(s), weird, etc**

**.**

**.**

_**Don't Like, Don't Read**_

**.**

**.**

Sudah hampir 4 bulan, namun Chanyeol kelihatanya masih terus berusaha menjadikan Sehun sebagai miliknya. Respon yang diberikan Sehun kepadanya sama sekali tidak membuatnya mundur sedikit pun; dia kelihatannya masih sangat optimis bisa menjadikan Sehun sebagai miliknya. Saat Sehun menepis tangannya, dia akan menangkap tangan laki-laki itu dan menggenggamnya dengan erat; jika Sehun memberikan respon yang sangat dingin, dia akan merangkul pundak Sehun dan mendekatkan laki-laki itu padanya; bahkan saat Sehun menyuruhnya untuk pergi pun dia malah semakin gencar untuk mendekati laki-laki itu.

Semua itu membuat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo merasa agak kasihan pada Chanyeol. Menurut mereka Chanyeol berusaha terlalu keras untuk ukuran laki-laki yang selalu bertindak pasif (biasanya bukan Chanyeol yang mendekati terlebih dahulu) di setiap hubungan yang dijalaninya.

"Kau lebih baik menyerah," ujar Baekhyun pada Chanyeol dengan suara pelan saat mereka berdua duduk bersebelahan di kelas Sejarah; matanya tetap terarah ke depan untuk mendengarkan penjelasan _Seonsaengnim_ mereka di depan kelas , "kau tidak akan bisa mendapatkan siswa tahun pertama bernama Oh Sehun itu, percaya padaku."

Namun kata-kata Baekhyun bagaikan angin lalu bagi Chanyeol; dia tetap saja dengan gencar mendekati Sehun. Bahkan saat _Lunch Break_ pun kini Chanyeol terus bersama dengan Sehun; membuat mata seluruh siswa dan siswi yang berada di kantin selalu tertuju ke meja yang mereka berdua tempati (jika mereka berdua sedang berada di sana). Terkadang, mereka berdua pun tidak terlihat di mana-mana; membuat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo kelimpungan dengan kelakuan Chanyeol yang tidak biasanya itu.

Terkadang memang Sehun kelihatannya baik pada Chanyeol, namun selebihnya Sehun akan bersikap tidak peduli dan (menurut Kyungsoo) agak jual mahal; walau Sehun sebenarnya tidak bermaksud bersikap seperti itu sama sekali.

"Berhenti mencari-cari dia," ujar Kyungsoo saat Chanyeol terus saja mencuri pandang ke segala arah saat mereka berdua sedang berjalan menuju kantin (Baekhyun sudah ke kantin terlebih dahulu), "kau menarik banyak perhatian!"

"Sehun tidak ada di sini," bisik Chanyeol; matanya terus mengitari sekitar lorong Sekolah, mencari laki-laki yang akhir-akhir ini memang sedang gencar didekatinya, "biasanya dia masih berjalan di sekitar lorong Sekolah pada jam segini, tetapi dia tidak ada di sini sekarang."

Kyungsoo memasang wajah yang terlihat kesal, "Park Chanyeol, dengarkan aku," dia menepuk pundak laki-laki yang lebih tinggi darinya itu dengan agak keras; membuat Chanyeol meringis dan langsung mengalihkan tatapannya kepada dirinya, "mungkin saja Sehun bosan diganggu olehmu terus-menerus, jadi dia memutuskan untuk cepat-cepat pergi ke kantin agar kau tidak punya kesempatan untuk merangkul pundaknya secara tiba-tiba saat dia sedang berjalan di lorong Sekolah," Kyungsoo mengatakannya dengan sangat terperinci, dengusan kesal terdengar setelahnya, "jadi bagaimana kalau kita cepat-cepat pergi ke kantin karena perutku sekarang sudah terasa sangat lapar; dan jangan lupakan Baekhyun yang saat ini sedang menunggu kita berdua di kantin seorang diri."

"Tapi aku tidak yakin dia berada di kantin saat ini, Kyungsoo," ucap Chanyeol dengan suara yang terdengar khawatir, tatapannya tak pernah lepas dari Kyungsoo yang saat ini juga balas menatapnya, "kau cari dia di kantin, aku akan mencarinya di atap Sekolah."

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis, setelah itu pergi (dengan berlari) ke ujung lorong Sekolah; meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang merasa emosinya sudah mencapai ubun-ubun karena sikap Chanyeol yang seenaknya mengambil keputusan dan menurutnya agak tidak sopan, "YA! PARK CHANYEOL!" dia berteriak dengan nyaring secara refleks setelah Chanyeol sudah agak jauh darinya; membuat siswa dan siswi yang lewat di sekitar koridor itu menghentikan langkah mereka dan menoleh kepadanya, menatapnya seakan dia adalah makhluk paling aneh yang pernah mereka lihat; namun dia melupakan _image_-nya dan berjalan ke kantin dengan langkah agak menghentak.

"Dasar Park Chanyeol bodoh!" gerutunya saat hampir sampai di kantin.

Jujur saja, Kyungsoo agak merasa kesal dengan sikap Chanyeol akhir-akhir ini. Laki-laki itu jadi lebih _hyperactive_ daripada biasanya (anehnya, jika di depan Sehun, Chanyeol tidak memperlihatkan sikap _hyperactive_-nya sama sekali!); dia juga memutuskan sesuatu tanpa pikir panjang terlebih dahulu (biasanya memang seperti itu, tapi akhir-akhir ini jadi lebih cepat dan lebih tak masuk akal dari biasanya). Saat ditegur oleh orang lain pun jadi lebih tidak mendengarkan; membuat Kyungsoo (dan bahkan Baekhyun) seringkali ingin mengikat Chanyeol di kursinya agar laki-laki itu bisa diam untuk sejenak.

Namun, Kyungsoo adalah sahabat yang baik. Jadi saat sudah sampai di kantin, yang terlebih dahulu dia lakukan adalah melihat-lihat sekitar kantin; mencari orang bernama Oh Sehun yang akhir-akhir ini memang selalu membuat Chanyeol melakukan hal-hal yang aneh dan (menurut Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun) agak _cheesy_.

Namun dia sama sekali tidak menemukan Sehun. Dia mengerutkan keningnya, merasa agak aneh karena biasanya Sehun akan sangat mudah ditemukan. Tempat di pojok kantin sekarang memang ada yang menempati, tetapi Kyungsoo yakin jika yang menempati tempat duduk di sana bukan Sehun.

"_Mungkin Sehun memang benar-benar ada di atap_," pikirnya (walau agak tidak yakin). Setelah itu dia pergi ke meja yang sedang ditempati oleh Baekhyun saat ini; menepuk bahu laki-laki itu dengan pelan (yang membuat Baekhyun tersedak, dan akhirnya menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan yang kelihatan agak kesal).

"Hey, Baekhyun," Kyungsoo duduk di samping Baekhyun; sedangkan matanya masih mengitari sekitar kantin, "kau lihat Sehun tidak?"

"Mana kutahu," ujar Baekhyun; laki-laki ini kelihatannya tidak peduli dan lebih menaruh perhatian penuh pada makanan yang berada di depannya saat ini ketimbang pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Kyungsoo padanya, "memangnya kenapa?"

"Chanyeol mencarinya, kelihatannya dia khawatir karena Sehun tidak biasanya seperti ini."

"Memangnya mereka saat ini sedang berkencan?"

Kyungsoo memikirkannya sejenak, setelah itu mengangkat bahu, "Chanyeol tidak mengatakan apa-apa," ujarnya pada Baekhyun dengan suara pelan. "tapi memang mereka kelihatannya semakin dekat akhir-akhir ini."

"Bukan akhir-akhir ini, tetapi setelah 'pernyataan' yang dilontarkan oleh Chanyeol di kantin," ujar Baekhyun mengoreksi perkataan Kyungsoo (Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan kernyitan di dahinya karena laki-laki itu tidak diceritakan oleh Chanyeol tentang masalah ini); saat ini Baekhyun sudah meletakkan sumpitnya dan mulai membayar perhatian penuh pada Kyungsoo, "Chanyeol bercerita padaku kalau sepulang Sekolah hari itu, dia menginap di rumah Sehun."

"Kau pasti bercanda!"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Hari itu Chanyeol sampai tidak sempat menjemputku karena setelah bangun dia langsung cepat-cepat pulang ke rumahnya sendiri untuk bersiap-siap pergi ke Sekolah."

"Sampai se—"

"Sehun tidak ada di atap!" Chanyeol langsung mengambil tempat duduk di depan mereka berdua (memotong pertanyaan yang akan dilontarkan oleh Kyungsoo; membuat Kyungsoo mendelik dengan sebal pada laki-laki itu); napasnya tersengal-sengal karena (sepertinya) berlari untuk sampai ke kantin, "Lihat? Sudah kukatakan, ini aneh!"

"Kirim saja pesan padanya," ujar Baekhyun, lalu laki-laki itu kembali mengambil sumpitnya dan mengambil _egg roll_ yang berada di dalam piringnya dan memakannya dalam satu kali gigitan.

"Aku tidak punya nomor ponselnya," ujar Chanyeol pendek, lalu laki-laki itu menoleh ke sekitar kantin. Sampai akhirnya ada salah satu siswa dari Kelas Sehun (ya, dia mengingat hampir semua wajah siswa dan siswi di Kelas Sehun) yang melewati meja mereka, dia menarik tangan siswa itu dan langsung bertanya, "kau tahu Sehun di mana?"

"Eh, Chanyeol-_sunbae_," siswa itu kelihatannya agak tidak nyaman; Chanyeol memang termasuk dalam salah satu kakak kelas yang terkenal di kalangan adik-adik kelasnya, "Sehun hari ini tidak masuk, kalau tidak salah _Seonsaengnim_ bilang dia sedang sakit," Chanyeol agak menahan napas mendengarnya, "kemarin wajahnya memang agak pucat, kulitnya juga terasa panas. Kelihatannya dia demam tinggi karena 2 hari—ah, bukan apa-apa."

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya, "Karena apa?"

"Um," siswa itu kelihatannya agak ragu-ragu, namun tatapan tajam yang diarahkan Chanyeol padanya akhirnya membuat siswa itu menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol hanya dalam satu tarikan napas, "2 hari yang lalu Sehun diceburkan ke dalam kolam pada saat pulang Sekolah."

"Apa?!"

"Mereka bilang Sehun terlalu lemah, karena itu mereka ingin membuat Sehun menjadi lebih kuat. Jadi mereka menceburkan Sehun ke dalam kolam dan meninggalkannya di sana sampai dia lemas."

Chanyeol mengepalkan telapak tangannya dengan kuat. Dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang di dengarnya; Sehun di _bully_, dan dia sama sekali tidak mengetahuinya. Tentu saja Sehun akan demam tinggi jika diceburkan ke dalam kolam. Sebentar lagi musim dingin; dan Chanyeol merasa sangat yakin jika suhu di Seoul saat ini sangat rendah.

"Siapa?"

"_Sunbae_, aku—"

"SIAPA YANG MELAKUKANNYA?"

"Maaf, _Sunbae_," siswa itu takut, benar-benar takut, Chanyeol tidak pernah berteriak marah pada siapa pun sebelumnya; dan teriakan Chanyeol itu membuat semua orang yang berada di kantin terdiam dan menatap ke arah mereka berdua, "t-tapi aku tidak tahu nama mereka berdua."

Chanyeol berdiri dari tempat duduknya, lalu berbisik dengan suara dingin, "Pada saat pulang Sekolah, katakan pada mereka untuk menungguku di belakang Sekolah," lalu setelah itu dia berjalan pergi dari kantin. Meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya dan siswa itu mematung di tempat, dan membiarkan orang-orang yang berada di kantin berbisik-bisik mengenai dirinya.

Namun Chanyeol tidak peduli; kemarahan saat ini sudah menguasainya.

* * *

><p>"Kenapa kalian melakukan hal itu pada Sehun?" dengan suara yang terdengar dingin dan ekspresi yang kelihatan datar, Chanyeol terlihat sangat menakutkan; berbeda sekali dengan karakter Chanyeol yang biasanya, "Kenapa kalian menceburkannya ke dalam kolam? Apa kalian tidak menyadari kalau dia bisa sakit karena kalian melakukan hal itu?"<p>

Namun dua orang siswa itu hanya bisa berdiri di sana dengan wajah ketakutan. Mereka tidak tahu harus bagaimana; mereka bahkan menyesal datang ke tempat ini sekarang. Mereka pikir Chanyeol tidak akan menakutkan karena laki-laki itu tidak pernah marah ataupun memperlihatkan ekspresi mengerikan sebelumnya, namun pada saat ini yang berdiri di depan mereka seperti bukan sosok Park Chanyeol sama sekali.

"JAWAB AKU, DASAR PECUNDANG!"

Teriakkan Chanyeol membuat mereka berjengit. Karakter suara Chanyeol membuat kalimat singkat seperti itu pun terdengar sangat mengerikan saat diucapkan dengan berteriak.

"Heh, dasar pecundang!"

Chanyeol melayangkan kepalan tangannya ke arah salah satu dari mereka; membuat mereka menutup mata mereka karena ketakutan. Namun kepalan tangan tersebut tidak pernah menyentuh salah satu wajah mereka, membuat mereka membuka mata mereka berdua. Hampir, hampir saja kepalan tangan Chanyeol mengenai wajah salah satu dari mereka; hanya tinggal beberapa inci lagi, dan mungkin wajah mereka akan hancur. Untunglah saat itu ada seseorang yang memegang lengan Chanyeol; menahan agar pukulan tersebut tidak mengenai wajah salah satu dari mereka berdua.

"Chanyeol, jangan!"

"Diamlah, Byun Baekhyun! Ini urusanku!"

"Park Chanyeol, dengarkan aku!" Baekhyun tidak tahu harus bagaimana menghadapi Chanyeol yang seperti ini, sungguh, karakter Chanyeol yang seperti ini sangat jarang terlihat—bahkan walau terlihat pun tidak sampai se-ekstrim ini, "Sehun sedang sakit sekarang, memukul mereka hanya akan menambah masalah dan membuat Sehun merasa bersalah," Baekhyun menghela napas, saat ini Chanyeol sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan dingin, "lebih baik sekarang kau menjenguk Sehun—atau lebih baik mengurusnya agar dia lekas sembuh."

"Kau membuat mereka kabur," bisik Chanyeol dengan suara yang terdengar mengancam, "menjauh dari hadapanku, sekarang."

Setelah itu Chanyeol menghempaskan tangannya agar Baekhyun melepaskan pegangannya pada lengannya. Dipukulkannya kepalan tangannya pada dinding bata; membuat kulit punggung tangannya lecet dan dinding bata tersebut retak.

Saat dia akan berjalan pergi, Baekhyun berteriak, "Paling tidak lakukan ini demi Sehun, Chanyeol. Paling tidak lakukan ini agar kau dapat melindungi Sehun dari rasa bersalah yang mungkin akan tumbuh dalam dirinya jika kau memukul dua orang tadi dan menghancurkan wajah mereka berdua."

* * *

><p>Sehun tertidur pulas di atas tempat tidurnya dengan kompres di dahi dan selimut tebal menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya yang menggigil.<p>

Orang tuanya sudah setengah tahun lebih tinggal di Cina untuk mengurus bisnis keluarga di sana, dan Bibi-nya, yang biasanya menyiapkan makan pagi, bekal makan siangnya dan makan malam untuknya sudah pergi daritadi; setelah mengompres dahinya dan menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal terlebih dahulu.

Sehun terbangun saat kompres yang ada di dahinya sudah tidak terasa hangat lagi. Dia mengambil kompres yang ada di dahinya, lalu meletakkan punggung tangannya di atas dahinya yang terasa berdenyut sakit. Dipandanginya langit-langit kamar dengan mata yang terasa berat beberapa saat, setelah itu dia mendudukkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur dan mengambil mangkuk plastik berisi air hangat yang tadi sudah disiapkan oleh Bibinya dan diletakkan di atas meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya.

"_Sudah tidak hangat lagi_," pikirnya saat dia mencelupkan ujung telunjuknya ke dalam mangkuk plastik berisi air (yang tadinya) hangat tersebut.

Sehun kembali meletakkan mangkuk plastik tersebut, setelah itu dia diam sejenak sambil memijit-mijit dahinya yang berdenyut sakit dengan tangan yang gemetar karena kedinginan; padahal saat itu dia juga memakai _sweater_ yang cukup tebal.

Setelah agak lama, akhirnya (dengan langkah agak terseok-seok dan bertopang pada dinding) dia berjalan ke luar kamarnya untuk pergi ke dapur; mengganti air yang sudah dingin tersebut dengan air hangat agar bisa mengompres dahinya yang terasa terbakar.

Namun, saat dia sudah berada di dapur, suara ketukan di luar pintu rumahnya terdengar.

Dia meletakkan mangkuk dan kain untuk mengompres dahinya di pinggir wastafel, lalu berjalan ke pintu depan rumahnya. Tangannya bergetar saat ingin meraih gagang pintu, pandangannya terasa kabur. Namun pada akhirnya dia berhasil membukakan pintu rumahnya.

"Sia—"

"Ya Tuhan! SEHUN!"

Orang yang berada di depan pintu rumahnya tersebut langsung memegang kedua belah pipinya sesaat setelah dia membuka pintu rumahnya; pandangannya memang tidak begitu jelas melihat wajah orang tersebut, namun dari suara orang tersebut dia yakin kalau orang itu adalah Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol-_sunbaenim_?" ucapnya dengan suara yang terdengar lemah dan juga serak, "Kenapa _sunbaenim_ ke sini?"

Tidak ada jawaban, Chanyeol langsung memeluk pinggangnya dengan erat; membuatnya dapat merasakan panas tubuh laki-laki itu yang membuatnya merasa nyaman. Tanpa sadar dia mendekatkan kepalanya ke dada Chanyeol; mencoba terus merasakan panas tubuh laki-laki itu.

"Kau harus kembali ke tempat tidur," ujar Chanyeol, lalu laki-laki itu mengangkat tubuhnya, membuatnya bergerak-gerak dengan tidak nyaman dalam posisinya saat ini, "maaf," bisik Chanyeol tepat di telinga kirinya, "aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu merasa tidak nyaman, tapi… kakimu bergetar hebat."

Sehun diam saja saat Chanyeol menggendong tubuhnya, awalnya dia memang merasa tidak nyaman dengan posisi tersebut, namun pada akhirnya dia merasa nyaman dengan rasa hangat yang diberikan Chanyeol pada tubuhnya yang kedinginan. Bibirnya masih berwarna pucat dan agak bergetar, namun dirinya merasa agak lebih baik; mungkin karena panas tubuh Chanyeol membuat tubuhnya yang tadinya terasa dingin menjadi lebih hangat? Dia tidak tahu dengan pasti. Tapi dia menutup matanya dan menyamankan dirinya dalam gendongan Chanyeol.

"Apa kau sudah makan?" tanya Chanyeol setelah dia menempatkan laki-laki yang tadi berada dalam gendongannya itu ke atas tempat tidur; saat Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, Chanyeol langsung mengelus kepala Sehun dengan pelan, "Mau makan bubur?"

"Kau yakin bisa memasaknya?" gumam Sehun sambil menatap wajah Chanyeol.

"Tadi aku pergi ke rumah Kyungsoo untuk memintanya membuatkan bubur untukmu," ujar Chanyeol sambil tersenyum lebar, "jadi, kau mau makan?"

Sehun awalnya ragu-ragu, namun akhirnya dia menganggukan kepalanya dengan lemah, "Dahiku serasa terbakar."

"Biar kuambilkan kompres," ujar Chanyeol, setelah itu laki-laki itu menurunkan tasnya, lalu mengambil kotak bekal besar yang ada di dalamnya dan menaruhnya di atas meja kecil di sebelah tempat tidur milik Sehun.

Lalu setelah itu Chanyeol keluar dari kamar Sehun, pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil sendok, air minum, air hangat, juga kompres. Saat dia melihat mangkuk plastik berisi air dan juga kain kering yang berada di samping wastafel, dia tersenyum dengan getir; dia masih belum bisa melindungi Sehun sepenuhnya, Sehun di-_bully_ oleh teman-teman sekelasnya, dan dia sama sekali tak mengetahuinya.

Dengan cepat dia segera mengganti air yang ada dalam mangkuk plastik tersebut dengan air hangat, memasukkan kain (yang dia yakin bekas mengompres dahi Sehun) ke dalam mangkuk tersebut. Setelah itu dia menuangkan air putih ke dalam gelas dan mengambil sendok dari dalam rak, lalu memegangnya dengan tangan kanan, sedangkan tangan kirinya memegang mangkok plastik berisi air hangat, Chanyeol lalu dengan langkah yang agak cepat namun hati-hati menaiki tangga.

Setelah menaruh mangkok plastik berisi air hangat, gelas berisi air putih, dan sendok di atas meja kecil yang berada di sebelah tempat tidur Sehun, Chanyeol lalu mengambil kain yang berada di dalam mangkok plastik berisi air hangat tersebut tersebut, memeras kain tersebut, lalu menaruhnya di atas dahi Sehun. Setelah itu dia menepuk pipi Sehun dengan pelan agar laki-laki itu membuka matanya, "Makan dan minum obat dulu sebelum tidur, Sehun-_ah_," ujarnya dengan lembut, senyum terpatri di wajahnya.

Sehun menatap Chanyeol, lalu tersenyum tipis, "Terima kasih, _sunbaenim_," gumamnya dengan suara serak.

Setelah itu Chanyeol menyuapi Sehun dengan telaten dan hati-hati. Setelah selesai menyuapi Sehun (walau tidak sampai habis, tetapi paling tidak Sehun mau memakannya), Chanyeol mengambil obat (yang kelihatannya sudah disiapkan oleh Bibi Sehun) yang berada di atas meja kecil tersebut dan meminumkannya pada Sehun (walau Sehun sempat menolak dan menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat, namun Chanyeol berhasil melakukannya tanpa harus mengancam).

Chanyeol menyelimuti tubuh Sehun setelah itu, "Selamat tidur, Sehun-_ah_," ujarnya sambil mengelus rambut Sehun dengan lembut, "mimpi indah."

* * *

><p>Sekitar 5 hari Chanyeol merawat Sehun; terkadang merepotkan Kyungsoo karena dia tidak bisa memasak bubur dan tidak ingin membuat Sehun memakan masakannya yang memang pada dasarnya tidak enak. Karena selama 5 hari merawat Sehun, Chanyeol jadi mengenal Sehun dengan lebih baik. Chanyeol jadi mengetahui bahwa Sehun suka sekali makanan manis, suka sekali makan kimbab, dan juga tidak terlalu suka menarik banyak perhatian. Dia juga jadi tahu kalau Bibi Sehun hanya datang ke rumah Sehun untuk memasak makan pagi, bekal makan siang jika Sehun masuk Sekolah, dan juga makan malam.<p>

Tanpa Sehun sadari, dia menjadi dekat dengan Chanyeol dan mulai membuka pintu kepercayaannya pada laki-laki itu. Sehun tidak mencintai Chanyeol; itu terlihat dengan sangat jelas. Hanya saja, Sehun jadi lebih mempercayai laki-laki itu, dia mulai membuka diri dan juga mulai peduli pada Chanyeol. Dia berhenti memanggil Chanyeol _Sunbaenim_ dan mulai memanggil laki-laki itu dengan panggilan _Hyung_. Namun pada saat itu Sehun masih agak ragu, haruskah dia menerima Chanyeol sebagai kekasihnya? Apakah tidak apa-apa, jika dua orang yang tidak saling mencintai menjadi sepasang kekasih? Tidakkah banyak orang lain yang mencintai Chanyeol, yang lebih pantas menjadi kekasih laki-laki itu?

Pemikiran-pemikiran itu selalu mengganggu pikiran Sehun, membuatnya terus menggantung status hubungannya dengan Chanyeol. Mereka menjadi dua orang yang terlalu mesra untuk dikatakan sebagai teman ataupun sahabat, tetapi juga terlalu biasa untuk dikatakan sebagai sepasang kekasih karena interaksi mereka yang terus berulang dalam lingkup yang sama.

Sehun baru saja turun dari _bus_ saat Bibi-nya mengiriminya pesan kalau Bibi-nya hari ini tidak bisa memasakkan makan malam karena ada urusan mendesak. Sehun menghela napas; jujur saja, perutnya sedang terasa lapar, dan dia tidak yakin jika toko kimbab yang berada dekat rumahnya masih buka pada jam 7 malam.

Namun, saat dia melewati toko kimbab, dia menemukan Chanyeol berdiri di depan toko yang sudah tutup tersebut dengan kotak besar yang dipegangnya dengan dua tangan.

"Chanyeol-_hyung_?"

"Bibimu tidak memasakkanmu makan malam hari ini," ujar Chanyeol pendek; walaupun begitu bibir laki-laki itu tetap menyunggingkan senyum lebar, "kau pernah bilang padaku kalau kau suka kimbab, jadi aku membelikanmu kimbab untuk makan malam."

Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya, agak bingung, "Darimana _Hyung_ tahu kalau Bibi tidak memasak makan malam hari ini?"

Chanyeol tersenyum dengan agak canggung sambil mengusap-usap belakang lehernya, "Bibimu ada urusan dengan Ibuku, sekitar jam setengah 7 lalu Bibimu datang ke rumahku; dan aku yakin dia tidak sempat memasak makan malam untukmu. Karena itu, aku berlari ke sini dan membelikanmu kimbab."

"Eh?" Sehun tidak tahu harus berkata apa, Chanyeol sampai berlari ke toko kimbab hanya untuknya; padahal dia yakin jika rumah Chanyeol lebih jauh jaraknya untuk sampai ke toko ini daripada rumahnya. Dia merasa… senang? Entahlah, yang jelas senyum senang saat ini terukir di bibirnya, "Terima kasih, _Hyung_."

"Bukan masalah."

Dia merasa menjadi lebih yakin saat itu untuk menyandang status sebagai kekasih Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengingat setiap _detail_ yang dia katakan, Selalu lebih peduli daripada orang lain. Dia merasa… sudah saatnya untuk berhenti menggantung status hubungannya bersama dengan Chanyeol, dan mulai menghentikan laki-laki itu untuk berusaha dan menerima laki-laki itu dengan kepercayaan penuh.

"Tentang keinginanmu itu," ujar Sehun dengan tiba-tiba saat Chanyeol ingin menyerahkan kotak kimbab yang dipegang laki-laki itu di tangannya kepada dirinya, "kurasa aku bisa mempercayaimu untuk menjadi kekasihku."

"Apa kau yakin?" tanya Chanyeol, laki-laki itu agak menundukkan tubuhnya untuk dapat menatap mata Sehun (karena Sehun menundukkan kepalanya, menolak untuk menatap langsung ke mata Chanyeol), "jika kau tidak yakin, aku bisa berusaha lebih lama lagi."

"Aku… yakin," bisik Sehun dengan suara pelan, "kurasa aku bisa mempercayaimu."

"Tetapi, bisa aku minta sesuatu yang lain?" tanya Chanyeol, saat Sehun merespon dengan anggukan samar, Chanyeol mulai berucap, "Tidak peduli apa yang orang katakan atau pikirkan, tidak peduli bagaimana perasaan kita satu sama lain, tidak peduli bagaimana semuanya nanti berkembang," Chanyeol memotong ucapannya di sini, mencoba melihat reaksi yang diberikan oleh Sehun saat mendengar kalimat-kalimat yang diucapkannya, "kita selalu bersama sampai salah satu dari kita mencapai batas akhir dari hubungan ini."

"Batas akhir?"

"Jika kau lelah dan tidak ingin melanjutkan hubungan ini, maka kita akan menghentikan hubungan ini," ujar Chanyeol, matanya menatap Sehun yang saat ini juga balas menatapnya, "namun aku akan tetap melindungimu walaupun hubungan kita nantinya berakhir, apapun yang terjadi."

"Bagaimana denganmu? Bagaimana jika kau lelah dan tidak ingin melanjutkan hubungan ini?"

"Kurasa itu tidak akan terjadi," ujar Chanyeol, senyum yang terpatri di wajahnya semakin lebar (membuat Sehun merasa bibirnya terasa pegal saat melihatnya), "tapi bila itu terjadi, aku akan memukul diriku sendiri."

"Kau memaksakan diri."

Chanyeol menyerahkan kotak kimbab yang daritadi berada di tangannya kepada Sehun; yang diterima Sehun dengan senyum dan _gesture_ yang agak canggung, "Aku hanya ingin memastikan kau aman; membuatmu berstatus sebagai kekasihku membuat orang-orang tidak akan berani untuk menyakitimu, menurutku."

Sehun tersenyum tipis pada Chanyeol, "kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu, Chanyeol-_hyung_."

"Biar ku antar."

Sehun mengangguk, lalu saat Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya, dia menerima uluran tangan tersebut. Mereka sekarang sudah berstatus sebagai sepasang kekasih, 'kan?

_**TBC**_


	8. Chapter 8

**ChanHun fic**

**EXO © SM Entertainment**

**EXO's member © Their parent**

**Warning: AU, OOC, Typo(s), weird, etc**

**.**

**.**

_**Don't Like, Don't Read**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Yang mengirimkan pesan-pesan itu Jongin," ujar Sehun; tangannya agak gemetar saat mengatakannya, ponsel yang saat ini berada di samping telinga kanannya pun tadi hampir saja terjatuh, "t-tapi dia sudah meminta maaf. Dia bilang dia…" Sehun menggigit bibirnya, dia bukanlah seorang pembohong yang baik; dan dia tidak pernah berbohong pada Chanyeol sebelumnya, "hanya bercanda saja."

"_Bercanda? Tapi isi pesannya—"_

"Dia bilang dia hanya ingin memberikan tes saja; dia ingin tahu apa kita akan salah paham satu sama lain jika dia mengirimkan pesan padaku," Sehun tidak yakin jika kebohongannya akan dipercaya oleh Chanyeol; dia sendiri dapat mendengar kalau suaranya saat ini terdengar bergetar dan tidak pasti, "karena itu, setelah ini dia bilang dia akan berhenti mengirimkan pesan-pesan seperti itu padaku."

Sehun hampir saja merutuki dirinya sendiri. Jongin tidak mengatakan padanya akan berhenti mengirimkan pesan-pesan dengan isi seperti itu padanya; dan saat ini ponsel miliknya masih berada di tangan Chanyeol. Dia hanya bisa berharap agar Jongin berhenti mengirimkan pesan ke ponselnya lagi; atau paling tidak mengirimkan pesan dengan isi yang normal.

"_Ya sudah kalau begitu," _jeda sebentar, Sehun memusut dadanya dengan perasaan lega, _"kau sudah menyiapkan barang-barang untuk besok?"_

"Hah?"

"_Ke Lotte World, kau ingat?"_

"Tetapi besok hari pertama liburan musim panas, _Hyung_!"

"_Memangnya kenapa?" _suara Chanyeol terdengar setengah bercanda, _"kau tidak ingin menghabiskan hari pertama musim panas bersamaku?"_

"Bukan begitu," Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya; walaupun sudah 2 tahun lebih (hampir 3 tahun) berpacaran dengan Chanyeol, dia masih saja sering dikejutkan dengan kespontanan yang dimiliki oleh laki-laki itu, "kupikir kita akan pergi ke _Lotte World _pada pertengahan musim panas."

"_Lebih cepat lebih baik," _Sehun merespon dengan tawa pelan yang terdengar canggung, _"jadi kau belum bersiap-siap untuk besok?"_

"Belum, tetapi malam ini aku bisa bersiap-siap secepatnya."

"_Jangan tidur terlalu larut."_

"Tapi ini sudah jam 1 dini hari."

"_Kita berangkat sekitar jam 10, kau bisa tidur selama 8 jam."_

"Ya, ya, terserah," Sehun memutar kedua bola matanya; tangannya sudah berhenti gemetar dan dia sudah merasa lebih nyaman lagi saat berbicara pada Chanyeol, "tapi besok belikan aku _Bubble Tea_, ya?"

"_Tidak masalah," _Sehun tersenyum mendengarnya, _"Ya sudah kalau begitu, kau siap-siap saja dulu. Mimpi indah, Sehunie~"_

"Mimpi indah, _Hyung_~"

Lalu sambungan telepon diputus. Sehun menatap layar ponsel milik Chanyeol dengan tatapan tak terbaca, rasa bersalah menyeruak masuk ke dalam hatinya. Dia sudah berbohong pada Chanyeol; di saat laki-laki itu sangat baik dan perhatian padanya. Namun, jika ditelaah lagi, menurut Sehun inilah yang terbaik. Chanyeol sudah memasuki tahun ketiga, sebentar lagi laki-laki itu akan lulus; dan menambah masalah pada saat kelulusan tinggal beberapa bulan itu tidaklah bijaksana.

"Maaf, _Hyung_," gumamnya dengan suara pelan, "mungkin aku salah karena berbohong, tetapi aku tidak ingin membuatmu bermasalah nantinya karena aku."

Sehun menghela napas setelahnya; matanya mulai berair jika mengingat kejadian di Sekolah tadi.

Orang bernama Kim Jongin itu memang brengsek, menurut Sehun. Entah karena memang sebelumnya laki-laki itu sudah berpengalaman merusak hubungan orang lain atau bagaimana, tetapi saat di Sekolah tadi (tepatnya saat pulang Sekolah) laki-laki itu mencegatnya dan memperlihatkan foto saat laki-laki itu menciumnya di belakang Sekolah.

Sehun sangat marah; dia hampir saja memukul laki-laki itu dengan kepalan tangannya. Hampir, karena laki-laki bernama Kim Jongin itu berhasil menangkap kepalan tangan miliknya.

Dia tidak habis pikir. Mengapa Jongin sampai menyuruh orang (dia yakin laki-laki itu menyuruh seseorang) untuk memfoto mereka saat itu?

Namun Sehun mencoba berhenti memikirkan hal itu dan menyiapkan hal-hal untuk besok. Dia memilih baju dan celana yang terasa nyaman saat dipakainya, menyiapkan uang untuk jaga-jaga (ada kalanya saat Sehun merasa jika Chanyeol sudah terlalu banyak menghabiskan uang untuknya, dia akan secara diam-diam membeli sesuatu dan membayarnya dengan uangnya sendiri), dan sebuah kamera saku.

Saat dia sudah hampir selesai menyiapkan semuanya, ketukan di luar pintu kamarnya menghentikannya.

"Sehun? Kau sudah tidur?"

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya bingung; Yifan tidak biasanya mengetuk pintunya pada jam segini, "Belum, _Ge_," dia membuka pintu kamarnya, dan yang didapatinya adalah wajah Yifan yang terlihat _shock_, "Memangnya ada apa?"

"Jauhi anak bernama Kim Jongin," ujar Yifan dengan suara yang terdengar tertahan, "dia siswa baru di Sekolahmu 'kan? Jauhi dia."

Sehun benar-benar terkejut. _Gege_-nya mengenal Jongin? Tapi… bagaimana? Yifan jarang ke Korea, dan Sehun yakin jika persentasi Yifan untuk mengenal Jongin sangatlah kecil. Lagipula, Yifan saat ini sudah bekerja dan Jongin hanyalah seorang pelajar SMA.

"_Ge_—"

"Minseok yang memberitahuku, dia bilang orang bernama Kim Jongin itu siswa baru di Sekolahmu dan dia selalu mengambil tempat duduk di sebelahmu," Yifan menghela napasnya yang saat ini terasa berat, "jauhi dia, Sehun. Jauhi dia jika kau tidak ingin hubunganmu dengan Chanyeol hancur."

"Apa maksudmu, _Ge_?"

"Dia yang menghancurkan hubunganku dengan Luhan."

"Apa?!"

Sehun tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Hubungan Yifan dan Luhan memang sudah putus 1 tahun yang lalu; di saat mereka sudah bertunangan selama 3 tahun, Luhan memutuskan untuk berpisah dari Yifan. Saat itu memang tidak ada yang tahu alasannya, namun beberapa orang mengatakan jika Luhan berselingkuh dengan seorang laki-laki yang masih berstatus pelajar SMP. Tapi, Jongin?! Entah ini kebetulan atau takdir, tapi dunia terasa sangat sempit baginya sekarang.

"Saat Luhan kuliah di Korea, entah bagaimana caranya, Jongin mendekatinya," Yifan tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa sakitnya; sudah 1 tahun yang lalu, tetapi rasanya sakitnya masih sama seperti dulu, "aku tidak tahu bagaimana bisa Jongin membuat Luhan jatuh padanya begitu cepat, tapi yang jelas hubunganku dan Luhan yang sudah berjalan selama 6 tahun saat itu seakan tidak ada artinya. Semuanya hancur begitu cepat."

"Kau tidak perlu menceritakannya, _Hyung_," Sehun tahu bagaimana rasa sakit yang dirasakan oleh Yifan saat ini; saat Luhan meninggalkan _Gege_-nya dulu, _Gege_-nya berubah menjadi mayat hidup. Untungnya Yifan bisa melewati semuanya, dan mulai menjalani hidupnya secara normal lagi, "jika rasanya terlalu sakit, jangan ceritakan."

"_Gege_ tahu kau tidak mencintai Chanyeol," Sehun sudah tahu jika Yifan pasti menyadarinya, jadi dia hanya diam dan menepuk punggung Yifan; menenangkan, "tetapi _Gege_ harap kau tidak akan jatuh cinta pada Kim Jongin dan tetap bersama dengan Chanyeol."

"Aku tidak akan jatuh cinta pada Kim Jongin," ujar Sehun dengan suara pelan sambil tetap menepuk-nepuk punggung Yifan, "dan kurasa aku akan mulai mencoba untuk mencintai Chanyeol-_hyung_."

"Tapi Chanyeol tidak mencintaimu. Akan terasa lebih sakit jika saat kalian nanti berpisah kau jatuh cinta padanya, dan dia sama sekali tidak mencintaimu."

"Kau tahu, _Ge_?" Sehun menyunggingkan senyum paling lebar yang bisa dia perlihatkan; matanya bersinar dengan sangat indah, "walaupun saat berpisah dari Chanyeol nanti hanya aku yang jatuh cinta padanya, paling tidak aku tahu bahwa orang yang kucintai adalah seseorang yang baik dan perhatian seperti Chanyeol-_hyung_."

Karena Chanyeol adalah orang yang sangat baik dan perhatian, karena Chanyeol adalah orang yang bisa membuat Sehun merasa nyaman dan selalu menjaganya dengan sekuat tenaga, Sehun tidak akan takut jatuh cinta pada laki-laki itu; walaupun rasa cintanya nanti tidak berbalas.

Semuanya sudah cukup seperti ini.

* * *

><p>Saat pagi hari, Sehun menerima pesan dari Chanyeol bahwa mereka tidak jadi ke <em>Lotte World <em>hari ini.

**20/07/2012**

"**Sehun**_**ie**_**, mungkin kita ke **_**Lotte World**_** lusa. Hari ini ada orang yang ingin kutemui, maaf ya?"(06.12)**

**(06.14)"Tidak apa, **_**Hyung**_**."**

Sehun sebenarnya penasaran, Chanyeol tidak pernah membatalkan sesuatu yang sudah dipersiapkan oleh laki-laki itu sebelumnya. Namun dia menggelengkan kepalanya, membuang pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang saat ini terus saja berkeliaran di otaknya. Dia pergi ke dapur untuk memasak sarapan untuknya dan _Gege_-nya.

Dia mengambil apron dan memakainya, lalu membuka kulkas untuk mengambil bahan-bahan untuk membuat _egg rolls_.

Saat dia sedang menyaring telur, ponselnya (atau lebih tepatnya ponsel Chanyeol) berbunyi. Dia menaruh saringan, mengelap tangannya, lalu mengambil ponsel yang berada di dalam saku celananya.

"Halo?"

"_Jongin-ssi, kenapa kau mengirim foto itu ke ponsel Sehun dan mengancamnya?"_

Mata Sehun melebar saat mendengarnya, "Chanyeol-_hyung_?!"

"_Jadi kebohonganku langsung ketahuan ya?"_

Suara Jongin. Sehun tidak tahu mengapa, tapi tubuhnya serasa lemas. Dia ketakutan, seluruh tubuhnya tiba-tiba gemetaran hebat. Chanyeol saat ini sedang bersama dengan Jongin; di suatu tempat yang tidak diketahuinya. Mereka berdua saat ini sedang berdua, dan kelihatannya sedang berargumen tentang sesuatu yang menyangkut tentang Sehun.

"_Bisakah kau jauhi Sehun?"_

"_Chanyeol-ssi, lepaskan cengkramanmu."_

"_Dengan sifatmu yang seperti ini, kau ingin mendapatkan Sehun? Kim Jongin, walaupun nantinya aku harus melepaskan Sehun, aku tidak akan melepaskannya untuk orang brengsek sepertimu!"_

"_Aku tidak takut padamu."_

"_Kau yang memintanya."_

_BRAK!_

Mata Sehun melebar. Dari suaranya saja Sehun bisa langsung tahu bahwa sedang terjadi perkelahian di sana. Dia ketakutan, "Chanyeol-hyung! Chanyeol-_hyung_! Jawab aku! Chanyeol-_hyung_!" dia berteriak, berharap jika Chanyeol menjawab panggilannya.

"_Kau bisa mendapatkan laki-laki, atau mungkin perempuan lain selain Sehun untuk kau permainkan!"_

"_Argh! Lepaskan!"_

"_Kau beruntung, karena aku tidak akan memukulmu lebih jauh dari ini karena Sehun kelihatannya tidak ingin aku terlibat perkelahian denganmu."_

"_Aku tidak akan menyerah untuk mendapatkan Se—Ghh!"_

"_Kau tidak pantas menyebut namanya dengan mulut kotormu, Kim Jongin!"_

_BUGH!_

"CHANYEOL-_HYUNG_!"

Pandangan Sehun tertutup oleh air mata. Dia sudah berusaha mencegah agar semua ini tidak terjadi; dia bahkan sampai berbohong pada Chanyeol. Tetapi semuanya terjadi dan dia mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas. Dia tidak ingin Chanyeol terlibat perkelahian dengan siapapun lagi karena dirinya; Chanyeol sangat mengerikan saat dia marah. Jongin… Sehun berdoa semoga laki-laki itu masih bernapas setelah terlibat perkelahian dengan Chanyeol

"Sehun!"

Pegangan pada bahunya membuat tangisnya semakin keras. Saat ini Yifan sedang memegang bahunya, menatapnya dengan pandangan khawatir.

"Ada apa, Sehun? Ada apa dengan Chanyeol? Kenapa kau menangis?!"

Sehun tidak bisa berbicara, yang keluar dari mulutnya saat ini hanyalah isakan; yang bisa dia lakukan hanyalah menyerahkan ponsel yang daritadi ada di tangannya pada Yifan. Awalanya Yifan bingung, tapi dia menerima ponsel tersebut, dan mendekatkannya pada telinganya.

"_Aku semakin ingin mengambilnya darimu, Park Chanyeol."_

Yifan sangat kenal suara ini, ini suara milik Kim Jongin; orang yang menghancurkan hubungannya dengan Luhan. Tapi… kenapa laki-laki itu menyebut nama Chanyeol? Apakah—sebelum pertanyaan-pertanyaan kembali bermunculan di otaknya, dia langsung menyadarinya. Matanya melebar tak percaya.

"_Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menyentuhnya lagi. Bahkan walaupun kau hanya mencoba."_

_Bugh! Bugh! BRAK!_

"C-Cari Chanyeol-_hyung_, _ge_!" Sehun mencoba menghentikan isak tangisnya dan berbicara dengan kalimat yang patah-patah, "Chanyeol-_hyung_ mungkin saat ini sudah hampir m-membunuh Jongin. Aku t-tidak ingin Chanyeol-_hyung_ terlibat masalah k-karena aku. C-Cari dia, _ge_!"

Saat ini pipi dan ujung hidung Sehun sudah berubah warna menjadi merah muda. Yifan memeluk bahu Sehun yang bergetar, dia sudah mematikan sambungan ponsel tersebut, "Aku akan mencarinya."

"Telepon Baekhyun-_hyung_," Sehun mencoba menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipinya, namun tidak berhasil karena pipinya akan kembali basah setiap kali dia mengusapnya, "Baekhyun-_hyung_ pasti tahu di mana Chanyeol-_hyung_ sekarang berada. T-Telepon dia, _ge_!"

Yifan dengan sigap segera mencari nomor Baekhyun di ponsel tersebut, lalu setelah itu menelepon. Tangannya gemetar; entah karena dia khawatir atau lega. Mungkin kedua perasaan itu sudah bercampur aduk sekarang, dia merasa khawatir karena isakan tangis Sehun masih belum berhenti, dan dia juga merasa sedikit lega karena akhirnya ada seseorang yang memukul Jongin.

"_Halo? Ada apa Chanyeol?"_

"Baekhyun, ini aku Yifan."

"_Yifan?" _nada penuh keheranan terdengar dengan jelas dari suara Baekhyun di telepon, _"Di mana Chanyeol? Ini ponselnya 'kan?"_

"Hal itu tidaklah penting," Yifan saat ini sedang berlari ke kamarnya dan mengambil jaket, "Chanyeol saat ini sedang berkelahi dengan Kim Jongin, dan—"

"_APA? Chanyeol berkelahi dengan siswa baru itu?! Di mana?!"_

"Aku tidak tahu di mana posisinya, karena itu aku ingin bertanya padamu. Mungkin kau mengetahuinya?"

"_Aku tidak tahu."_

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku—"

"_Aku akan ikut mencarinya bersama dengan Kyungsoo. Jika nanti aku menemukannya, akan aku kabari secepatnya," _suara Baekhyun terdengar terputus-putus, dan suara-suara barang dilempar terdengar dengan jelas, _"Kabari aku jika kau menemukannya."_

Setelah itu sambungan telepon diputus. Yifan segera berlari ke pintu keluar rumah, memakai sepatunya dengan sembarangan, dan berlari sambil melihat sekitarnya.

Sedangkan Sehun, dengan tangan yang gemetar dan kaki yang terasa lemas ikut berjalan ke pintu keluar rumah, memakai sepatunya dengan agak lama (karena tangannya gemetar), dan berusaha berlari dengan kakinya yang terasa lemas dengan mata yang tertutup air mata.

"_Kumohon, tunggu sebentar lagi, Chanyeol-hyung."_

* * *

><p><strong>2007/2012**

**(06.23)"Temui aku di gedung tak terpakai dekat Sekolah."**

"**Kau takut akan ketahuan olehnya, eh? Baiklah, aku akan ke sana sekarang."(06.23)**

Chanyeol rasa kepalan tangannya terasa mati rasa. Seluruh tubuhnya dikendalikan oleh kemarahan; pagi ini saat bangun tidur dia menerima pesan gambar dari orang asing (yang dia ketahui sebagai Kim Jongin dari Sehun) yang membuatnya merasa ingin meremukkan sesuatu. Teks dari pesan gambar tersebut pun makin menyulut amarahnya; berani sekali siswa baru tersebut mengancam Sehun dan mencium kekasihnya itu secara paksa (dia yakin ciuman itu dilakukan secara paksa, karena ekspresi wajah Sehun kelihatan terkejut sekaligus ketakutan).

"Chanyeol-_ssi_?"

Chanyeol segera menegakkan kepalanya saat mendengar suara itu. Sosok Kim Jongin saat ini sedang berdiri di depan pintu dengan wajah yang kelihatan terkejut; walau Chanyeol sangat yakin jika ekspresi tersebut hanya dibuat-buat saja.

"Kim Jongin, kau keterlaluan."

"Apa maksudmu, Chanyeol-_ssi_?" Jongin sudah melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam gedung tak terpakai tersebut, senyum tipis (yang menurut Chanyeol terlihat memuakkan) terpatri di wajah laki-laki itu, "Aku tidak mengerti. Aku baru datang ke sini—dan aku sangat yakin jika yang mengajakku ke sini adalah Sehun. Lalu tiba-tiba yang ada di sini adalah kau dan kau menyebutku keterlaluan."

Chanyeol memutar kedua bola matanya bosan, "Jangan mencoba berpura-pura tidak tahu apa-apa, aku sudah tahu semuanya."

"Apa yang kau ketahui?" jarak antara Jongin dan Chanyeol semakin dekat, Chanyeol sudah memasukkan ponsel miliknya ke dalam kantong celananya; tanpa mengunci ponselnya terlebih dahulu karena saat ini dia sedang terfokus pada Jongin yang saat ini sedang berdiri di depannya dengan senyum lebar, "apa Sehun yang memberitahumu?"

"Sehun tidak mengatakan apa-apa padaku."

"Lalu mengapa kau berkata bahwa kau tahu semuanya? Bahwa aku adalah orang asing yang mengirimkan pesan-pesan aneh itu? Oh ayolah, aku minta maaf tentang hal itu, _okay_? Aku hanya bercanda."

Chanyeol dapat merasakan jika kemarahannya semakin terdorong ke ambang batas setiap kali Jongin membuka mulut untuk berbicara. Kepalan tangannya mengerat, "Jongin-ssi, kenapa kau mengirim foto itu ke ponsel Sehun dan mengancamnya?"

Jeda sejenak. Wajah Jongin kelihatan benar-benar terkejut; lalu selang beberapa detik kemudian seringaian terpatri di bibirnya, "Jadi kebohonganku langsung ketahuan ya?"

Chanyeol berjalan mendekati Jongin dengan langkah lebar, dia menatap Jongin dengan tatapan mengancam, "Bisakah kau jauhi Sehun?" lalu dia mencengkram kerah leher baju Jongin dengan sangat erat.

Seringaian tersebut masih ada di wajah Jongin; membuat Chanyeol merasa muak dan semakin ingin menghancurkan wajah itu dengan kepalan telapak tangannya.

"Chanyeol-ssi, lepaskan cengkramanmu."

Chanyeol mencoba mengatur napasnya, "Dengan sifatmu yang seperti ini, kau ingin mendapatkan Sehun? Kim Jongin, walaupun nantinya aku harus melepaskan Sehun, aku tidak akan melepaskannya untuk orang brengsek sepertimu!"

Jongin menepis tangan Chanyeol, membuat cengkraman laki-laki itu pada kerah leher bajunya terlepas, "Aku tidak takut padamu."

"Kau yang memintanya."

Chanyeol menendang dada Jongin dengan sangat keras, membuat tubuh laki-laki itu terpental ke belakang dan menabrak dinding bata dengan sangat keras.

BRAK!

Chanyeol berjalan mendekati Jongin yang saat ini sedang berusaha untuk berdiri. Dia menggamit tangan kiri Jongin, lalu memelintirnya ke belakang. Dia berbicara dengan nada yang kedengaran mengancam, "Kau bisa mendapatkan laki-laki, atau mungkin perempuan lain selain Sehun untuk kau permainkan!"

"Argh! Lepaskan!"

Chanyeol melonggarkan cengkramannya pada lengan Jongin, "Kau beruntung, karena aku tidak akan memukulmu lebih jauh dari ini karena Sehun kelihatannya tidak ingin aku terlibat perkelahian denganmu," Chanyeol ingat jika Sehun berbohong padanya pada jam dini hari tadi, dan dia yakin laki-laki itu melakukannya karena dia tidak ingin Chanyeol terlibat perkelahian lagi. Chanyeol memakluminya, namun Jongin sudah sangat keterlaluan.

"Aku tidak akan menyerah untuk mendapatkan Se—Ghh!"

Chanyeol kembali mengeratkan cengkramannya saat Jongin akan mengucapkan nama Sehun, "Kau tidak pantas menyebut namanya dengan mulut kotormu, Kim Jongin!"

BUGH!

Kepalan telapak tangannya mendarat ke arah perut Jongin; membuat Jongin terbatuk-batuk karena pukulannya yang sangat keras.

"Che!"

Buagh!

Jongin balas memukul Chanyeol; tepat di ulu hati.

"Pukulan macam apa itu tadi, Chanyeol-_ssi_? Kau lemah!"

Chanyeol rasa kemarahannya sudah melewati ambang batas. Dia kembali menendang tubuh Jongin, membuat laki-laki itu terjatuh ke belakang. Setelah itu dia menghampiri tubuh laki-laki itu dan memukul wajah tersebut dengan sangat keras di pipi.

"Berhenti mengejarnya."

Jongin tetap mempertahankan seringaian yang berada di bibirnya, "Aku semakin ingin mengambilnya darimu, Park Chanyeol."

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menyentuhnya lagi. Bahkan walaupun kau hanya mencoba."

Bugh! Bugh! BRAK!

Jongin menendang tubuh Chanyeol untuk membebaskan dirinya dari cengkraman laki-laki itu.

Chanyeol terdorong ke belakang, namun tubuhnya tidak terjatuh. Dia kembali menghampiri Jongin yang saat ini sedang mengusap darah di ujung bibirnya, lalu dia mendorong Jongin ke dinding dan memukul perut laki-laki itu dengan sangat keras beberapa kali.

"Ugh!"

Punggung tangan Chanyeol sudah lecet dan sedikit terkelupas, namun dia tidak peduli.

Jongin beberapa kali membalas pukulan yang diberikan Chanyeol padanya. Dia memukul wajah Chanyeol dua kali dengan kepalan tangannya; namun pukulannya tersebut tidak membuat Chanyeol tumbang. Sampai akhirnya dia mendorong Chanyeol dengan sangat keras hingga laki-laki itu jatuh telentang, dan kembali memukul wajah laki-laki itu dengan sangat keras.

Wajah dan tubuh mereka sudah dipenuhi memar dan luka, namun mereka tidak peduli.

Sampai akhirnya isakan tangis terdengar dengan sangat jelas di telinga mereka berdua.

"C-Chanyeol-_hyung_, kumohon berhenti."

_**TBC**_

**Maaf, saya tahu adegan perkelahiannya itu failed ****. Juga, maaf kalau Sehun jadi cengeng banget di **_**Chapter**_** ini. Soalnya, reaksi temenku waktu pacar sama *ehem* selingkuhannya berkelahi itu ya kayak Sehun, nangis sama lemes.**


	9. Chapter 9

**ChanHun fic**

**EXO © SM Entertainment**

**EXO's member © Their parent**

**Warning: AU, OOC, Typo(s), weird, etc**

**.**

**.**

_**Don't Like, Don't Read**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sehun menekan-nekan memar yang ada di wajah Chanyeol dengan handuk yang di dalamnya berisi es batu. Wajahnya masih terlihat sembab dan ujung hidung serta kedua pipinya masih berwarna merah muda, namun isakan tangisnya sudah berhenti. Chanyeol tidak meringis kesakitan meskipun tanpa sengaja Sehun menekan terlalu keras pada memar di wajahnya; dia sangat merasa bersalah karena telah membuat Sehun menangis..

"Mengapa _Hyung_ berkelahi?" ujar Sehun dengan suara yang sangat pelan. Mendengar suaranya yang serak, perasaan bersalah yang ada di dalam hatinya semakin besar, "_Hyung_ sudah memasuki tahun ketiga, aku tidak ingin _Hyung_ mendapat masalah dari Sekolah hanya karena aku."

Sehun hanya terlalu mengkhawatirkan Chanyeol. Dia memang tidak mencintai laki-laki itu (atau mungkin seperti itulah yang ada di dalam pikirannya sampai saat ini), namun Chanyeol adalah salah satu orang yang sangat berharga baginya; melihat Chanyeol mendapat masalah karena dirinya adalah salah satu hal paling buruk dalam hidupnya.

"_Hyung_ minta maaf ya?" hanya kata maaf yang saat ini bisa terucap dari bibir Chanyeol yang daritadi serasa kelu, "_Hyung_ lepas kendali karena dia mengirim pesan ancaman dengan gambar pemaksaan di dalamnya," sekali lagi, telapak tangannya terkepal dengan erat dan matanya melirik dengan benci ke arah laki-laki yang saat ini duduk di hadapannya; dan tatapannya berubah tajam saat menyadari jika laki-laki itu menatap Sehun tanpa henti. Dia berdehem dengan agak keras, "bahkan mungkin kurasa aku masih belum puas menghajar wajahnya."

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu telapak tangannya ditaruhnya di atas pipi kanan Chanyeol dan memalingkan wajah laki-laki itu agar tidak bisa menatap sosok Jongin dengan jelas, "_Hyung_ tahu 'kan kalau aku tidak akan berpaling pada laki-laki macam dia?" suara posisi duduk yang diganti dan gumaman terdengar dengan jelas dari seberang mereka, "lagipula dia tidak berjuang cukup keras untuk mendapatkanku."

"Jadi jika aku berjuang cukup keras ada kemungkinan kau berpaling padaku?"

Andai saja saat ini Sehun sedang tidak memegang pipi kanan Chanyeol dan menatap laki-laki itu dengan tatapan lembut yang menenangkan (yang agak tidak biasa, sebenarnya, untuk orang yang tidak ekspresif seperti Sehun), mungkin memar dan luka di wajah Jongin akan lebih banyak daripada sekarang.

"Sayangnya, Kim Jongin-_ssi_," Yifan berjalan dengan langkah yang agak santai sambil membawa semangkuk es batu yang sudah dipecah di tangan kanannya; walau begitu matanya terlihat gelap dan penuh antisipasi, "aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu mendekati—tidak, lebih tepatnya mempermainkan adik sepupuku seperti kau mempermainkan Luhan dulu."

"Aku tidak mempermainkan Luhan."

"Lalu jelaskan mengapa kau langsung memutuskan hubunganmu dengannya setelah dia mengatakan padamu kalau dia memutuskan hubungannnya denganku."

"Kau tahu banyak, eh, Yifan-ssi?" bahkan saat ujung bibirnya terluka pun Jongin masih sempat menyeringai ke arah Yifan; membuat tatapan laki-laki itu menggelap dan mangkuk berisi es batu yang sudah dipecah itu ditaruh dengan kasar di atas meja, "Aku hanya—bagaimana aku mengatakannya ya? Sudah kukatakan padanya bahwa aku hanya mau berpacaran dengan orang yang sudah mempunyai pacar, namun dia kelihatannya terlalu percaya diri bisa mengubah gaya berpacaranku," Jongin mengangkat bahunya dengan santai, "jadi dia memutuskan hubungannya denganmu dan memberitahuku setelahnya. Kau tahu, Wu Yifan? Aku agak kecewa mendengar keputusannya itu."

"Brengsek!"

"Aku tidak menyuruhnya untuk putus denganmu. Dengar," Jongin mengambil handuk yang sudah disiapkan oleh Sehun untuknya sebelumnya, mengambil sedikit es batu dan memasukannya ke dalam handuk, lalu menekan-nekannya pada memar dan luka yang ada di wajahnya, "dia sendiri yang mengambil keputusan, jangan salahkan aku jika kau terlalu pasif dan membuatnya agak merasa tak dianggap olehmu."

"Yifan-_gege_ bukannya terlalu pasif," Sehun masih menekan-nekan memar yang ada di wajah Chanyeol dengan handuk berisi es batu yang ada di tangannya (dia membaca jika hal ini harus dilakukan paling tidak selama 15 menit), "hanya saja, _Gege_ memang tidak termasuk orang yang baik dalam mengeksprekan apa yang dia rasakan."

"Tapi itu bukan hal yang baik dalam sebuah hubungan. Lihat? Orang bernama Xi Luhan itu sangat mudah berpaling darinya!"

"Kalau begitu kau tidak akan pernah bisa menyaingi Chanyeol-_hyung_," ujar Sehun dengan suara yang terdengar pelan, "aku bukan orang yang ekspresif, tapi Chanyeol-_hyung_ selalu memaklumi dan mengajariku bagaimana untuk melakukannya."

Bisa dibilang, apa yang dikatakan oleh Sehun itu agak membuat Jongin merasa tertohok.

"Tetapi kau tidak sepasif orang bernama Wu Yifan ini."

"Sebenarnya," Yifan menyandarkan punggungnya yang terasa tegang di atas sandaran sofa, "Sehun lebih parah daripada aku."

"Aku tidak yakin yang kau katakan itu benar."

"Kau seharusnya mengenal Sehun semenjak SMP, maka kau akan dengan jelas melihatnya."

"Chanyeol bahkan sudah ditolak berkali-kali selama 4 bulan lebih olehnya."

"Diamlah, Byun Baekhyun!"

"Jadi jangan terlalu percaya diri untuk dapat mendapatkan Sehun dan merebutnya dari Chanyeol," Kyungsoo yang daritadi berdiri di dekat pintu sambil bersandar di atas dinding menimpali, "jika kau tahu bagaimana usaha Chanyeol untuk mendapatkan Sehun, kau pastinya akan langsung mundur dengan segera."

"Terserah," ujar Jongin pada akhirnya, "tetapi aku tetap tidak akan pernah menyerah sampai aku bisa mendapatkannya."

"Kau terlalu percaya diri, Jongin-_ssi_," mata Yifan saat ini sedang tertutup; kelihatannya dia sedang menenangkan saraf-sarafnya yang sebelumnya terasa tegang, "kau pikir hanya karena kau memiliki banyak pengalaman dalam hal berpacaran, kau bisa dengan mudah menaklukan Sehun?" Yifan membuka matanya dan menatap Jongin dengan tatapan tajam, "Sehun tidak seperti semua gadis dan laki-laki yang pernah jatuh ke dalam pesonamu, dia bukanlah Luhan. Dia Oh Sehun, dia adik sepupuku, dan dia mempunyai _gen_ dari keluargaku."

"Lalu apa masalahnya?" Jongin menyeringai; ejekkan terlihat jelas terpancar dari wajahnya, "Kurasa di sini yang terlalu percaya diri itu dirimu, Yifan-_ssi_."

"Berhenti, kalian membuat Chanyeol-_hyung_ merasa terganggu."

Tidak ada satupun orang yang ada di ruangan itu yang menyadari jika saat ini Chanyeol tidak memakai bajunya dan Sehun sedang menekan dada Chanyeol yang memiliki memar besar berwarna biru kehitaman. Saat mereka menyadarinya, yang mereka bisa rasakan hanyalah panas yang menjalar di sekitar pipi mereka; semuanya, kecuali Jongin yang hanya diam sambil menatap mereka berdua dengan intens.

"Bagaimana kalau kalian semua biarkan aku berkencan dengan Sehun besok selama satu hari?"

"Tidak akan pernah," desis Chanyeol, laki-laki itu kembali memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Jongin dan menatap laki-laki itu dengan tatapan marah.

"Kalau begitu, berarti kau ingin kejadian ini dilaporkan pada Dewan Guru, eh?"

"Terserah."

"Aku akan melakukannya," pada akhirnya Sehun angkat bicara. Wajah laki-laki itu kembali tanpa ekspresi seperti biasanya, dia masih menekan-nekan memar yang ada di tubuh Chanyeol dengan sangat lembut dan hati-hati, "hanya kencan selama satu hari 'kan? Itu bukanlah masalah besar."

"Lihat? Dia tidak terlalu sulit untuk ditaklukan!"

"Ini demi Chanyeol-_hyung_," ujar Sehun dengan suara agak lebih keras daripada sebelumnya, "kau bilang kau akan melaporkan hal ini kepada Dewan Guru jika mereka ataupun aku tidak mau, jadi aku akan melakukan ini; demi Chanyeol-_hyung_."

"Kau tidak perlu melakukannya, Sehun_ie_," ujar Chanyeol, pergelangan tangan Sehun saat ini sedang ada dalam genggaman tangannya, "kau tidak perlu berkencan selama satu hari dengannya hanya karena aku."

Tangan Sehun yang sebelumnya bebas diangkat dan pada akhirnya mengganggam tangan Chanyeol. Senyum yang sangat indah dan tidak biasanya ada di wajahnya ada di sana; senyum yang hanya pernah ditujukan pada Chanyeol satu kali ini, "_Hyung_ selalu melindungiku, sekarang saatnya untukku untuk melindungimu."

Jongin merasa jantungnya berdetak dengan sangat cepat. Seperti inikah kesetiaan yang sesungguhnya? Melakukan sesuatu dengan orang lain untuk melindungi orang yang dicintai, baru kali pertama ini Jongin bertemu dengan sepasang kekasih seperti ini.

Lalu, dia mendengar bisikkan pelan di telinga kanannya, "Kau lihat, Jongin-_ssi_? Akan sangat sulit bagimu untuk memisahkan mereka berdua. Aku sarankan, lebih baik kau menyerah dan berhenti sampai di sini saja."

"Terlalu cepat untuk menyerah, Baekhyun-_ssi_. Semuanya akan jelas saat besok telah tiba."

* * *

><p>Chanyeol menginap di rumah Sehun, memar-memar yang ada di seluruh tubuhnya tidak terlalu terasa sakit lagi karena Sehun sangat telaten dalam mengompres dan mengoleskan obat pada memar-memar tersebut.<p>

"Kau yakin ingin melakukannya?"

"Aku tidak cukup yakin sebenarnya," ujar Sehun pelan, jari-jarinya memainkan rambut Chanyeol dengan lembut, "tapi ini semua demi Chanyeol-_hyung_."

"Kau tahu konsekuensinya?"

"Aku tidak akan jatuh cinta padanya, aku meyakininya dan aku pikir aku sudah jatuh cinta dengan orang lain saat ini."

"Siapa?" Chanyeol mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap wajah Sehun yang saat ini juga balas menatapnya, "Apakah kau sudah lama memendam rasa pada orang itu?"

"Mungkin… Baru beberapa saat yang lalu," ujar Sehun sambil tersenyum kecil (Chanyeol sempat berpikir jika orang yang ada di depannya saat ini bukanlah Sehun karena seringnya laki-laki itu tersenyum padanya hari ini), "tapi aku akan menyimpannya sendiri, karena kupikir dia tidak mungkin merasakan hal yang sama denganku."

"Nyatakan saja; aku tidak akan menghalang-halangimu."

"Aku akan menyimpannya sendiri," ujar Sehun dengan sangat lembut, "dia tidak perlu tahu, asalkan dia selalu bersamaku, aku tidak akan meminta hal yang lebih."

"Kau aneh."

"Cinta tidak perlu memiliki sepenuhnya. Asalkan aku tahu dia bahagia, maka aku akan ikut bahagia dengannya."

Chanyeol hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan, lalu menjulurkan tangannya ke atas untuk menyentuh rambut Sehun; setelah itu dia mengacak-acaknya dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya.

"Besok, pastikan ponselmu terus tersambung dengan milikku."

"Aku tidak bisa janji, ini kencan, ingat?"

Setelah itu Chanyeol menarik tubuh Sehun, lalu menindihnya; senyum jahil tersungging di bibirnya, "Kau tahu jika kadang-kadang kau bisa sangat menggemaskan jika sedang beradu argumen denganku, hm?" lalu satu kecupan singkat diberikannya pada bibir merah muda milik Sehun, "Hari ini juga kau kelihatan lebih ekspresif daripada biasanya; dan menurutku itu sangat sangat menggemaskan!"

"Berhenti bergurau," ujar Sehun pada akhirnya setelah lama dia menatap wajah Chanyeol sebelumnya, "sekarang sudah jam 10 malam, Yifan-_gege_ bisa memarahimu karena membuatku tidur larut pada musim liburan seperti ini."

Lalu Chanyeol membalikkan posisi tubuh mereka dan membiarkan Sehun ada di atasnya. Kepala Sehun saat ini berada di atas dadanya; bukan rasa sakit yang dirasakannya saat kepala itu terantuk oleh memar yang ada di tubuhnya, namun perasaan hangat yang menyembuhkanlah yang terasa. Chanyeol tersenyum dalam tidurnya, begitu pula dengan Sehun.

Tidak ada yang berpindah posisi sampai pagi menjelang. Sehun bangun terlebih dahulu (kebiasaan membuatkan sarapan membuatnya selalu bangun paling pagi), lalu dia membangunkan Chanyeol yang langsung menggeliat dan memeluk pinggangnya dengan erat.

"Chanyeol-hyung, sudah jam 6 lewat 42 pagi; Jongin akan menjemput sekitar jam 7 pagi. Ayo bangun, Chanyeol-hyung~"

Entah karena Chanyeol _sensitive_ dengan nama 'Kim Jongin' atau bagaimana, tetapi laki-laki itu langsung membuka matanya dengan lebar, menatap wajah Sehun dengan intens, dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada laki-laki itu.

"Selamat pagi, Sehun-_ah_~" suara Chanyeol di pagi hari terdengar lebih berat daripada biasanya (Kyungsoo pernah bercerita jika dia sempat berteriak karena ketakutan saat mendengarnya; saat itu Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, dan seorang siswa bernama Jongdae menginap di rumah Chanyeol karena harus mengerjakan suatu tugas secara berkelompok. Namun entah kenapa Sehun menyukainya), "Ingat, hari ini biarkan ponsel kita tersambung selama kencanmu dengan si brengsek Kim Jongin itu~

"Aku tidak janji," ujar Sehun, wajahnya terlihat serius, "tapi akan kuusahakan."

* * *

><p>Pagi di rumah Sehun berakhir dengan agak ricuh. Sarapan terlambat disiapkan karena Jongin datang lebih awal daripada yang dijanjikan, Yifan tanpa sengaja membiarkan ikan terlalu lama digoreng sehingga menjadi gosong dan terasa pahit (untuk pertama kalinya, Jongin melihat Sehun menyumpah-nyumpah dengan kasar pada hari itu), dan cara Chanyeol menenangkan Sehun malah membuat Yifan marah-marah tidak jelas.<p>

Pada akhirnya Sehun berangkat bersama dengan Jongin dengan membawa tas berisi kotak bekal (karena Sehun tidak sempat sarapan di rumah, dan Yifan terlalu _overprotective_ untuk membiarkan adik sepupunya makan makanan yang ada diluaran).

Perjalanan yang sangat canggung, karena Sehun hanya akan diam dan Jongin tidak tahu harus berbicara apa.

"Jadi, kau sudah berpacaran dengan Chanyeol selama 2 tahun lebih?"

"Sudah hampir 3 tahun," ujar Sehun dengan suara pelan; dia mulai merindukan Chanyeol, biasanya laki-laki itu akan mengeluarkan lelucon ataupun kata-kata _cheesy_ untuk mencairkan suasana, "memangnya mengapa?"

"Kalian terlihat sangat mesra," ujar Jongin, "kau tahu? Jarang ada pasangan yang semesra itu setelah lama berpacaran. Biasanya, setelah tahu sifat masing-masing, jarang sekali ada hal-hal mesra seperti yang kalian lakukan."

"Hubungan kami memang seperti ini dari dulu."

"Tetapi bagaimana bisa kau tidak cemburu saat tahu jika Chanyeol berpelukan dan pipinya dicium oleh gadis lain tanpa sepengetahuanmu?" tanya Jongin ingin tahu, "apa kau tidak mencintainya? Kecemburuan itu biasanya yang akan membuat cinta lebih kuat daripada sebelumnya."

Sehun hanya tersenyum pada awalnya, namun akhirnya dia menjawab, "Memangnya kecemburuan itu bisa dijadikan tolak ukur bagaimana cinta nantinya akan berkembang?" tanyanya, saat ini dia sedang menatap Jongin yang juga balas menatapnya dengan intens, "kau tahu tidak? Aku dan Chanyeol-_hyung _itu saling percaya. Dan kupikir, akan lebih baik jika seperti ini ketimbang membuang-buang waktu, pikiran, dan tenaga hanya untuk cemburu. Jika kau cemburu pada pasanganmu, itu berarti kau tidak percaya dengan kesetiaan yang dimilikinya."

"Bagaimana jika dia sebenarnya tidak setia padamu?" tanya Jongin; dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, "pada saat itu kau sudah sangat percaya padanya, namun dia ternyata mengkhianatimu. Bagaimana reaksimu, Sehun-_ah_?" saat Sehun sama sekali tak menjawab pertanyaannya, dia mendengus dengan kesal, "heh, kau masih terlalu naïf, Se—"

"Maka aku akan mencari kekuranganku terlebih dahulu, baru setelah itu aku akan menanyakan padanya mengapa dia tidak setia padaku. Jika dia memang pada dasarnya sudah tidak menginginkanku lagi—atau yang lebih parahnya lagi menginginkan aku dan orang lain secara bersamaan, maka aku akan menyerah."

"Kau sangat naïf."

"Memangnya apa yang bisa kau harapkan? Cemburu itu melelahkan, ketidaksetiaan akan terus berlanjut jika orang yang menjadi kekasih kita memang sudah bosan pada kita atau memang sudah punya niatan mendua dari kita. Dikhianati itu sakit, Jongin-_ssi_, tapi pasangan kita akan menjadi jengah jika kita terus-terusan cemburu hanya karena dia dekat dengan sahabat, teman, atau keluarganya."

"Lalu apa yang membuatmu berpikir jika saling percaya bisa menguatkan hubungan sepasang kekasih?"

"Sebenarnya kau ingin berkencan atau menginterogasiku?"

Jongin mencoba menggenggam tangan Sehun, namun Sehun menepisnya.

Jongin mendengus dengan agak kesal, "Kau yang tidak memperbolehkanku untuk bersikap selayaknya kita berdua sedang berkencan."

"Aku menghargai jika kau tidak mencoba untuk mengganggam tanganku lagi," ujar Sehun dengan agak dingin, "paling tidak, jika kau saling percaya dengan pasanganmu, kau tidak akan merasa takut ataupun was-was jika dia sedang jalan bersama teman atau sahabatnya."

Setelah lama berjalan-jalan di sekitar taman kota, mereka memutuskan untuk duduk di bangku dekat pohon rindang; cuaca terasa agak panas saat itu.

"Sehun-_ah_," Jongin menatap Sehun sekilas pandang, "jika kukatakan kalau aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama padamu, apa kau percaya?"

"Aku tidak percaya, aku tidak akan pernah percaya dengan cinta pada pandangan pertama," Sehun menyandarkan punggungnya di atas sandaran bangku taman, "kau tahu? Itu berarti kau jatuh cinta pada seseorang hanya karena wajahnya, bukan karena sifatnya. Menurutku, cinta yang seperti itu hanyalah omong kosong dan tidak akan pernah bertahan lama."

"Bagaimana jika kukatakan kalau saat melihatmu sangat peduli pada kekasihmu, jantungku berdegup dengan cepat dan rasanya aku ingin yang kau pedulikan itu adalah aku?"

"Jangan bercanda, Jongin-_ssi_."

"Kurasa, kau adalah perhentian terakhirku."

Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya, dia agak ragu untuk mengatakan ini karena dia tahu jika pembicaraan mereka akan didengar oleh Chanyeol melalui ponselnya yang saat ini tersambung dengan ponsel milik laki-laki itu. Namun, dengan seluruh keberanian yang dia punya (walau dia merasa sangat malu karena apa yang dia katakan saat ini seperti pernyataan cinta), dia akhirnya mengatakannya, "Tetapi aku mencintai Chanyeol-_hyung_."

_**TBC**_


	10. Chapter 10

**ChanHun fic**

**EXO © SM Entertainment**

**EXO's member © Their parent**

**Warning: AU, OOC, Typo(s), weird, etc**

**.**

**.**

_**Don't Like, Don't Read**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Chanyeol merasa agak kesepian. Biasanya, dia selalu berdua dengan Sehun jika sedang makan di _café_; memotong-motongkan daging steak milik Sehun terlebih dahulu (jika Sehun memesan steak) dan makan sambil bercengkrama tentang semua hal yang pernah mereka lakukan bersama-sama, atau paling tidak kejadian-kejadian lucu yang pernah mereka berdua alami di Sekolah.

Yah, walau sebenarnya dia tidak sepenuhnya merasa kesepian karena dia masih dapat mendengar suara Sehun dari _headset_ yang dipasangnya pada salah satu telinganya. Dia memakan makanan yang ada di depannya dengan perlahan, pendengarannya terfokus pada percakapan yang terdengar dari dalam _headset_-nya.

"_Kalian terlihat sangat mesra,kau tahu? Jarang ada pasangan yang semesra itu setelah lama berpacaran. Biasanya, setelah tahu sifat masing-masing, jarang sekali ada hal-hal mesra seperti yang kalian lakukan."_

Chanyeol mengunyah dengan agak keras mendengarnya. Memangnya apa salahnya jika dia dan Sehun selalu terlihat mesra? Mungkin Jongin tipe orang yang mesra hanya diawal, namun Chanyeol punya persepsi dan gaya berpacaran yang berbeda.

"_Hubungan kami memang seperti ini dari dulu."_

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis.

"_Tetapi bagaimana bisa kau tidak cemburu saat tahu jika Chanyeol berpelukan dan pipinya dicium oleh gadis lain tanpa sepengetahuanmu? Apa kau tidak mencintainya? Kecemburuan itu biasanya yang akan membuat cinta lebih kuat daripada sebelumnya."_

Cinta. Chanyeol selalu memikirkan kata itu; selalu mencoba untuk memahami bagaimana rasanya memiliki perasaan itu. Apakah jantungnya akan berdetak kencang setiap kali dia bertemu dengan orang yang dicintainya? Apakah dia akan merasa ingin melindungi orang yang dicintainya? Chanyeol tidak tahu, tetapi dia yakin cepat atau lambat dia akan merasakannya; walau dia yakin jika rasa cintanya nanti tidak akan pernah dibumbui oleh rasa cemburu.

"_Memangnya kecemburuan itu bisa dijadikan tolak ukur bagaimana cinta nantinya akan berkembang?"_ suara Sehun menghentikan lamunannya, _"kau tahu tidak? Aku dan Chanyeol-hyung itu saling percaya. Dan kupikir, akan lebih baik jika seperti ini ketimbang membuang-buang waktu, pikiran, dan tenaga hanya untuk cemburu. Jika kau cemburu pada pasanganmu, itu berarti kau tidak percaya dengan kesetiaan yang dimilikinya."_

Memang benar, mereka tidak pernah saling cemburu. Chanyeol merasa bahwa tidak adanya perasaan cemburu dalam hubungan mereka bukan karena mereka tidak saling mencintai, namun lebih kepada karena mereka saling percaya satu sama lain. Sehun selalu percaya bahwa Chanyeol tidak akan mengkhianati laki-laki itu, begitu pula dirinya. Walaupun hubungan mereka itu agak aneh dan punya kemungkinan yang sangat besar untuk berselingkuh, mereka berdua tidak pernah melakukannya. Dia dan Sehun menjunjung tinggi kesetiaan; dan dia merasa cukup bangga dengan prinsip yang mereka berdua miliki selama ini.

Percakapan antara Sehun dan Jongin seringkali membuat Chanyeol tersenyum; walau pada saat Jongin akan menggenggam tangan Sehun, dia merasa agak marah (namun karena Sehun menolaknya, dia kembali merasa tenang). Namun, pada saat Jongin mengeluarkan kalimat-kalimat yang terdengar _cheesy _(ditelinganya) dia mengernyitkan dahinya.

"_Kurasa, kau adalah perhentian terakhirku."_

Chanyeol mengepalkan telapak tangan kanannya, melupakan luka lecet yang ada pada punggung tangannya. Apakah Jongin mencoba untuk menggoda Sehun lagi? Apakah laki-laki itu sebegitu inginnya mempermainkan Sehun, sehingga laki-laki itu berkata seperti itu? Pikiran-pikiran tersebut terus saja berputar di otaknya. Saat dengan Luhan (atau seperti itulah nama salah satu orang yang dulu pernah dipermainkan oleh Jongin), Chanyeol sangat yakin jika laki-laki bernama Kim Jongin ini berkata bahwa Luhan sudah mengetahui gaya berpacarannya (dan dia yakin jika orang bernama Luhan itu juga seharusnya merasa jika saat itu dia dipermainkan oleh Jongin).

Chanyeol meminum teh hangat yang tadi dipesannya. Walaupun begitu, seluruh perhatiannya terfokus pada percakapan yang terdengar dari dalam _headset_-nya.

"_Tetapi aku mencintai Chanyeol-hyung."_

Chanyeol menjatuhkan cangkir teh yang berada di tangannya, air yang berada di dalam cangkir tersebut membasahi celana _jeans_ yang dipakainya dan cangkir tersebut jatuh ke lantai dan pecah; namun dia tidak peduli, kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Sehun tadi benar-benar membuatnya terkejut.

"APA?!"

Semua orang yang berada di dalam _café_ langsung menolehkan kepala kepadanya, salah satu pelayan _café_ berlari ke arahnya sambil membawa kain basah.

"Tuan, anda tidak apa-apa?"

Chanyeol merasa jika kepalanya saat ini terasa pusing. Sehun berkata jika laki-laki itu mencintainya. Sehun; kekasihnya itu pernah berkata padanya bahwa dia merasa jika kata cinta adalah suatu hal yang tabu, yang tidak seharusnya diucapkan hanya untuk alasan kebohongan atau main-main, dan dia yakin jika Sehun benar-benar serius saat mengatakannya tadi.

Jantungnya berdetak dengan sangat cepat, entah karena gugup ataukah tegang. Kain basah yang diletakkan oleh pelayan _café_ di atas pahanya pun sama sekali tidak terasa dingin. Dengan perasaan yang terasa tidak menentu, dia berdiri dari tempat duduknya, menyerahkan kain basah yang tadi diletakkan oleh pelayan di atas pahanya dengan senyum canggung, lalu berjalan dengan cepat ke kamar kecil yang ada di dalam _café_ tersebut.

Bisakah saat ini dia merasa senang? Setiap kali dia mengingat kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Sehun tadi, senyuman yang ada di bibirnya melebar sampai ke ukuran maksimal.

Dia menatap bayangannya di atas cermin wastafel, lalu mengambil ponselnya dan memakai kembali _headset_-nya (tadi _headset_ yang dipakainya terlepas) pada salah satu telinganya.

Mungkin dia tidak perlu takut lagi, mungkin dia tidak perlu lagi menahan diri lebih lama. Mungkin apa yang dikatakan oleh Yifan padanya dulu memang benar, jika dia ingin mencoba mencintai Sehun dan memperdalam hubungan mereka berdua, dia tidak perlu menahan diri.

"Aku tidak akan menahan diri lagi," pikirnya. Bagian depan celana _jeans_-nya yang basah sama sekali tidak terasa dingin, "aku akan memulai dari sekarang."

* * *

><p><strong>FLASHBACK ON<strong>

"Terimakasih sudah mengantarku ke Perpustakaan, Chanyeol-_hyung_!" Sehun tersenyum sambil memegang tangan Chanyeol dengan erat, "_Hyung_ bisa pulang sekarang, Yifan-_ge_ mungkin sudah lupa jika dia akan menemuimu hari ini."

Chanyeol bisa saja langsung pulang ke rumahnya tanpa menemui _Gege_ Sehun terlebih dahulu. Namun dia menggelengkan kepalanya; dia memilih untuk menemui Yifan pada hari itu, "Kita tidak bisa menghindar terus dari _Gege_-mu," ujarnya, senyum yang terpatri di bibirnya terlihat agak canggung, "cepat atau lambat aku pasti akan bertemu dengan _Gege_-mu 'kan?"

Pegangan Sehun pada tangan Chanyeol mengerat, "Kau yakin, _Hyung_?" tanyanya dengan wajah yang kelihatan sangat khawatir, "Bagaimana jika Yifan-_gege_ marah dan memukulmu?"

Chanyeol mengusap rambut Sehun dengan lembut, "Jangan terlalu khawatir, _okay_?"

Dengan wajah yang terlihat khawatir sekaligus ragu-ragu, Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya, "Jika Yifan-_ge_ melakukan sesuatu padamu atau memaksa hubungan kita untuk berhenti sampai di sini, katakan padaku."

"Aku tidak akan membiarkannya merusak hubungan kita."

Sehun menarik tangan Chanyeol masuk ke dalam rumah, menaiki tangga menuju ke kamar yang ditempati oleh Yifan. Diketuknya pintu kamar milik Yifan dengan pelan, "Yifan-_ge_?"

Pintu kamar dibuka secara tiba-tiba, pegangan Sehun pada tangan Chanyeol mengerat, "Oh? Haha," tawa Yifan terdengar dipaksakan, mata laki-laki itu menatap Chanyeol dengan sangat intens, "kupikir kau langsung pulang karena ketakutan. Ternyata kau benar-benar menemuiku hari ini, eh?"

Chanyeol membalas perkataan Yifan dengan senyuman. Sehun sedang ada di sini, dan dia tidak ingin Sehun merasa sedih ataupun khawatir karena dirinya, "Senang bertemu denganmu, Yifan-_ssi_."

"Masuk ke kamarmu, Sehun," suara Yifan terdengar sangat dingin. Chanyeol menatap laki-laki itu dengan tidak suka; laki-laki itu mungkin boleh bersikap kasar ataupun dingin padanya, tetapi tidak pada Sehun, "jangan keluar kamar sampai aku selesai berbicara dengan kekasihmu ini."

Setelah Sehun masuk ke dalam kamar, Yifan menyuruh Chanyeol untuk mengikutinya pergi ke ruang tamu. Chanyeol benar-benar merasa tidak nyaman, aura milik Yifan terasa mengintimidasi dirinya.

"Jadi, sudah berapa lama kau menjalin hubungan dengan Sehun?"

"Sekitar 2 tahun lebih."

"Katakan padaku," tatapan Yifan benar-benar menusuk, kulit Chanyeol terasa sangat dingin, "apa kau mencintai Sehun?"

"Aku tidak mencintainya," ujar Chanyeol dengan cepat. Dia tidak akan menjawab pertanyaan dari Yifan secara tidak jujur, kebohongan hanya akan mendatangkan masalah 'kan?

"Lalu kenapa kau berpacaran dengannya?" dengan tatapan yang tajam dan dingin, Yifan berhasil membuat Chanyeol sedikit ketakutan; hanya sedikit, karena Chanyeol selalu mengingat wajah Sehun setiap kali _Gege_ Sehun itu menatapnya dengan tatapan seperti itu, "Apa kau hanya ingin mempermainkan Sehun?"

"Aku ingin melindunginya," jawab Chanyeol secara terus terang, "matanya selalu kelihatan sembab, dan aku baru mengetahui setelah kami berpacaran kalau dia menangis hampir setiap malam karena merindukan kedua orang tuanya. Aku tidak ingin dia menangis, aku ingin melindunginya dari rasa sakit."

"Selama 2 tahun lebih kalian berpacaran dan sama sekali tidak merasakan perasaan cinta, kau pikir hal itu ada gunanya?" Chanyeol mengepalkan telapak tangannya mendengar kata-kata yang dilontarkan oleh Yifan kepadanya, "Lebih baik kau putus dari Sehun dan mencari orang yang benar-benar kau cintai."

"Jika ada orang yang akan kucintai, mungkin orang itu hanyalah Sehun," Chanyeol mengatakannya dengan suara datar, namun tatapannya terlihat bersungguh-sungguh, "aku menahan diri selama 2 tahun lebih untuk tidak mencintainya, karena aku tahu dia tidak akan mencintaiku juga," mungkin Yifan tidak akan pernah mengerti bagaimana perasaannya pada Sehun, mungkin dia tidak mencintai laki-laki itu; tapi itu semua karena dia selalu menahan diri untuk tidak jatuh cinta pada Sehun, "aku tidak ingin hubungan yang kujalin dengan Sehun hancur karena perasaan itu."

"Kalau begitu seharusnya kau tidak perlu menahan diri," tepukan pelan yang terasa di bahu kanannya membuatnya mendongak untuk menatap _Gege_ Sehun yang saat ini tersenyum; walau senyum yang tercipta itu hanyalah seulas senyum tipis, "Jika kau ingin mencoba untuk mencintainya dan memperdalam hubunganmu dengannya, maka sebaiknya kau tidak perlu menahan diri."

Chanyeol tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Pribadi yang berada di depannya ini tiba-tiba berubah; dia yakin sebelumnya laki-laki yang menepuk pelan bahunya dan tersenyum padanya ini sesaat sebelumnya tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin yang mengintimidasi.

"Jaga Sehun, jangan biarkan dia terluka. Aku percayakan dia padamu."

**FLASHBACK OFF**

* * *

><p>Jongin terkenal sebagai seorang <em>playboy<em>; dia hanya akan berpacaran dengan seseorang yang sudah mempunyai pacar. Jika orang yang dipacarinya itu memutuskan hubungan dengan pacar mereka sebelumnya, maka dia akan memutuskan orang tersebut tanpa pikir panjang. Selalu seperti itu, semua orang yang dipacarinya selalu saja memutuskan pacar mereka dan lebih memilih dirinya.

Karena itu, Jongin merasa jika hubungan Chanyeol dan Sehun sangat unik. Dua orang itu sangat sulit dipisahkan, selalu saja terlihat mesra jika sedang berdua. Pada awalnya, dia menganggap bahwa dua orang itu hanya sedang berpura-pura, mungkin saja 'kan mereka hanya ingin orang-orang menganggap mereka berdua adalah sepasang kekasih yang mesra? Cara mereka berbalas pesan pun menurut Jongin sama sekali tidak menunjukkan bahwa mereka berdua adalah sepasang kekasih yang mesra; bahkan terkesan seperti teman biasa saja.

Namun, saat melihat dua orang itu di atap, Jongin tahu bahwa akan sangat sulit untuknya untuk mendapatkan Sehun dan membuat Sehun berselingkuh dengannya. Namun, pada saat itu dia menganggapnya sebagai sebuah tantangan.

Pada akhirnya, saat dia menjalani kencan satu hari dengan Sehun, dialah yang terbawa suasana.

Setelah mengantar Sehun pulang ke rumah terlebih dahulu, dia segera pulang ke rumahnya dan mendudukkan dirinya di atas _sofa_ sambil menyandarkan bahunya di atas sandaran _sofa_. Dia memandangi foto Sehun yang baru saja diambil saat mereka sedang berjalan-jalan di sekitar pertokoan. Di dalam foto tersebut Sehun sedang membawa boneka yang besar di dalam pelukannya dan meminum _bubble tea_ dengan senyuman lebar. Dia tersenyum kecil, baru kali ini dalam hidupnya dia merasa sangat senang setelah menghabiskan waktu dengan seseorang.

"Hey, apa mainan barumu semenarik itu?"

Seseorang menepuk pundaknya secara tiba-tiba. Jongin secara refleks mengunci ponselnya (dia tidak ingin orang itu melihat wajah Sehun), lalu dia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan gerakan samar, "Jangan panggil dia mainan baruku, dia punya nama."

Orang yang tadi berbicara dengannya (salah satu temannya, dia mengajak mereka menginap karena 2 hari ini Ayahnya pergi ke Daejeon untuk mengurus sesuatu) terkesiap, "Jongin, jangan bilang jika kali ini kau serius!"

Jongin tersenyum tipis, "Kali ini aku serius," ujarnya, dia menatap temannya itu dengan sungguh-sungguh, "Kurasa, dia adalah perhentian terakhirku."

"Omong kosong."

"Aku benar-benar serius," ujar Jongin, kali ini lebih keras daripada sebelumnya, "aku merasa senang jika berada di dekatnya."

"Kau yakin jika dia perhentian terakhirmu?" nada temannya itu terdengar agak tidak yakin, "katakan padaku, apa targetmu ini sudah mempunyai pacar?"

Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Jika orang yang menjadi perhentian terakhirmu ini tidak mempunyai pacar, mungkin aku bisa mempercayaimu."

"Kali ini berbeda," ujar Jongin dengan senyum tipis di bibirnya, "kali ini, walaupun dia putus dari pacarnya nanti, aku akan tetap menyimpannya untuk diriku sendiri."

_**TBC**_


	11. Chapter 11

**ChanHun fic**

**EXO © SM Entertainment**

**EXO's member © Their parent**

**Warning: AU, OOC, Typo(s), weird, etc**

**.**

**.**

_**Don't Like, Don't Read**_

**.**

**.**

Sehun tidak tahu bagaimana seharusnya dirinya menghabiskan waktunya tanpa Chanyeol. Sudah 1 minggu berlalu sejak kencan 1 hari yang dilakukannya dengan Jongin dan pernyataan cinta secara tidak langsung yang diucapkannya pada Chanyeol, sejak saat itu dia belum bertemu dengan kekasihnya itu; membuatnya uring-uringan di kamar sambil menatap layar ponsel dengan wajah penuh pengharapan.

"_Apa mungkin Chanyeol-hyung mencoba menghindariku?"_

Sehun tidak bisa untuk tidak berpikiran _negative _saat ini. Dia dan Chanyeol jarang sekali berpisah dalam kurun waktu yang lama; paling-paling jika berpisah dalam kurun waktu yang lama pun alasannya karena Sehun harus pergi ke Cina untuk menemui kedua orang tuanya yang sibuk mengurus bisnis keluarganya di sana. Tetapi sudah 1 minggu berlalu, Chanyeol sama sekali tak pernah menemuinya ataupun mengajak untuk bertemu; padahal dia dengar dari Kyungsoo (salah satu sahabat Chanyeol), kekasihnya itu tidak pergi ke mana-mana, masih berada di lingkup kota Seoul.

"AH! MENYEBALKAN!" Sehun menggembungkan pipinya, berguling ke kiri lalu meletakkan ponselnya (dengan posisi layar di bawah) di atas kasur dengan agak kasar. Pikirannya terus menerus terpusat pada Chanyeol; dan semuanya adalah hal yang _negative_, "CHANYEOL-_HYUNG_ MENYEBALKAN!"

Sehun menjadi lebih—bagaimana harus mengatakannya ya? Dia lebih agresif dan ekspresif daripada biasanya, uring-uringan tiap kali sang kekasih tak menelepon ataupun mengabarinya tentang apa yang sedang dilakukan; tipikal remaja yang baru saja berpacaran (walau pada kenyataannya hampir 3 tahun dia sudah menjalin hubungan dengan Chanyeol, kelihatannya karena efek rasa cinta yang dia rasakan baru-baru ini).

Dia terus saja berguling-guling di atas kasurnya dengan pipi menggembung dan pikiran-pikiran negative yang terarah pada Chanyeol di dalam otaknya, sampai akhirnya ponselnya bergetar. Dia dengan cepat mengambil ponselnya, lalu mengangkat telepon tanpa melihat nama pemanggil terlebih dahulu.

"Halo?" Sehun mengangkat telepon dengan penuh harap dan perasaan senang, "Chanyeol-_hyung_?!"

"_Uh, haha, bukan, ini Jongin."_

Wajah Sehun berubah muram kembali, "Oh, Jongin. Ada apa?"

"_Apa kau sedang sibuk?"_ suara Jongin terdengar gugup saat mengatakannya, _"Mau pergi berjalan-jalan berdua denganku?"_

"Um," Sehun melihat jam dinding di kamarnya, saat ini sekitar pukul 1 siang—udara terasa panas pada jam-jam segini, terlebih lagi sekarang sedang musim panas, dapat dipastikan jika suhu di kota _Seoul_ sangat menyengat. Namun dia kembali berpikir sejenak; dia sudah lama tidak pergi minum _bubble tea_ karena tidak ada yang bisa menemaninya untuk membeli minuman tersebut, "tetapi hanya untuk pergi membeli _bubble tea_ ya?"

Jeda sangat lama, Jongin tidak berkata apa-apa; membuat Sehun mengerutkan kening dan menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga untuk melihat layar ponsel tersebut—ponselnya masih tersambung dengan ponsel Jongin. Dia mendekatkan lagi ponselnya ke telinga, "Halo? Jongin, kau masih di sana?"

"_Ah, ya, k-kalau begitu ku jemput sekitar 30 menit lagi ya,"_ Jongin mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan agak terbata-bata, namun Sehun sama sekali tak ambil pusing, _"k-kalau begitu, sampai jumpa."_

"Hm."

Sehun menutup sambungan telepon; menatap layar ponsel dengan tatapan intens setelahnya; atau lebih tepatnya menatap _wallpaper_ ponselnya dengan tatapan intens. Foto Chanyeol saat sedang latihan bermain basket terpampang di layar; membuat pipinya terasa agak panas setiap kali dia membuka kunci layar ponselnya. Foto tersebut diambil saat Chanyeol sedang berlatih basket bersama rekan satu timnya—Baekhyun yang mengirimkan kepadanya, katanya Sehun tidak boleh melewatkan _moment_ di mana Chanyeol terlihat sangat keren. Awalnya dia cuma menanggapi dengan tanggapan yang biasa saja, setelah itu menyimpan foto tersebut tanpa sekalipun pernah membukanya lagi selama lebih dari 6 bulan. Namun 2 hari yang lalu secara tidak sengaja saat dia ingin menghapus _file-file_ tidak terpakai di dalam ponselnya, dia menemukan foto tersebut; dan foto tersebut membuat pipinya merona dan tak bisa berhenti memandangi layar ponselnya—bahkan karena tak bisa berhenti, dia akhirnya menjadikan foto tersebut sebagai _wallpaper_ ponselnya.

Setelah lama memandangi layar ponselnya, dia akhirnya beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, menaruh ponselnya di atas meja kecil dekat tempat tidurnya (dengan agak tidak rela, karena dia masih ingin menunggu telepon atau pesan dari Chanyeol), lalu berjalan dengan langkah pelan ke arah lemari pakaian, lalu membukanya dan mengambil baju berwarna putih polos dan celana pendek dibawah lutut.

Bel pintu berbunyi di saat dia sedang membuka celananya. Dia mendengus dengan agak kesal; yakin jika _Gege_-nya pastinya tidak akan membukakan pintu setelah melihat melalui kamera depan rumah siapa yang membunyikan bel—dia yakin itu Jongin, "Yifan-_ge_, tolong bukakan pintunya!"

Setelah bel pintu tidak berbunyi lagi (kelihatannya Yifan—yang dia yakin saat itu sedang berdiri di depan pintu, langsung membukakan pintu setelah dia berteriak agar _Gege_-nya itu membukakan pintu untuk orang yang dia yakini sebagai Jongin tersebut), Sehun memakai celananya dengan cepat. Dia menyemprotkan sedikit _perfume_ pada bajunya, mengambil dompet dan ponsel (tak lupa mengirim pesan terlebih dahulu kepada Chanyeol bahwa hari ini dia akan pergi sebentar dengan Jongin untuk membeli _bubble tea_) dan berjalan dengan santai ke luar kamar.

"Memangnya tidak apa kau jalan-jalan berdua dengan Jongin?" tanya Yifan saat Sehun berpamitan untuk pergi berdua dengan Jongin; mata laki-laki itu menatap tidak suka pada Jongin yang saat ini sedang duduk di atas _sofa_ ruang tamu, "Kau yakin Chanyeol tidak akan marah jika dia tahu kau pergi berdua dengan laki-laki itu?"

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya; walau pada dasarnya dia tidak terlalu yakin, "Tadi aku sudah mengirim pesan pada Chanyeol-_hyung_ kalau aku akan pergi dengan Jongin hari ini untuk membeli _bubble tea_ sebentar," Sehun tersenyum agak canggung; Chanyeol tidak membalas pesan yang dikirimkannya pada laki-laki itu—membuat pikiran-pikiran _negative_ yang ada di dalam otaknya semakin mengganggu konsentrasinya. Namun dia mencoba sebisanya untuk tersenyum, dia mengecup pipi Yifan singkat, lalu dengan isyarat tangan menyuruh Jongin untuk ikut ke luar rumah bersamanya "aku pergi dulu ya, Yifan-_ge_!"

Yifan menganggukkan kepalanya samar, "Hati-hati di jalan, dan—KIM JONGIN, BERHENTI MENATAP WAJAH ADIKKU DAN KONSENTRASILAH PADA JALANAN DI DEPANMU!"

Sehun tertawa dengan agak canggung, "Maaf ya Jongin, Yifan-_ge_ memang selalu begitu."

"Tidak apa-apa," Jongin tersenyum agak canggung, "oh iya, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Chanyeol? "

"Hubunganku dengan Chanyeol-_hyung_ baik-baik saja," ujar Sehun, walaupun wajah Sehun saat mengucapkannya terlihat datar, saat itu nadanya terdengar agak tidak yakin, "memangnya kenapa?"

"Bukan apa-apa."

Setelah itu perjalanan mereka terasa sangat canggung. Sehun akan melihat toko-toko yang berjejer di pinggir jalan dengan mata yang kelihatan benar-benar tertarik, sedangkan Jongin menatap lurus ke depan; walau sekali-kali dia melirik ke arah Sehun yang sama sekali tak sedikitpun membayar perhatian padanya.

Saat sampai di toko _bubble tea_, Sehun langsung pergi ke tempat pemesanan; sedangkan Jongin mengikuti di sampingnya.

Setelah mereka berdua duduk di salah satu kursi di toko tersebut, Sehun langsung menyeruput _bubble tea_-nya; sedangkan matanya menatap Jongin dengan intens, "Kuharap kau bisa berhenti berharap padaku dan mencari orang lain untuk kau jadikan perhentian terakhirmu."

"Ah, maaf?"

"Kau masih belum menyerah 'kan?" tanya Sehun, dia meletakkan gelas _bubble tea_-nya di atas meja dan menatap Jongin dengan tatapan yang lebih intens dari sebelumnya, "Karena itu kau mengajakku untuk berjalan-jalan denganmu."

Jongin tertawa dengan agak canggung, "Ternyata aku sangat mudah untuk dibaca ya?"

"Jongin," Sehun berkata dengan suara pelan, "aku tahu jika aaku tidak berhak untuk memaksamu berhenti berharap," dia menghela napas panjang, mengaduk-aduk _bubble tea_-nya dengan sedotan, "tetapi aku harap kau bisa berhenti berharap padaku dan melukaimu dirimu sendiri."

"Bisakah kau membuatku berhenti?" Jongin bertanya dengan pesimis, "aku bukan orang yang mudah untuk berhenti pada apa yang kuperjuangkan, Sehun."

"Carilah orang yang juga mencintaimu."

"Sehun—"

"Berhenti melukai dirimu sendiri dan menorehkan kisah cinta yang pada akhirnya akan berakhir tragis di dalam otakmu dan carilah orang yang benar-benar mencintaimu dan bisa kau cintai sepenuhnya."

Sehun berdiri dari tempat duduknya; tidak ingin berlama-lama berada di sana. Dia tidak ingin membuat Jongin terlalu berharap padanya, "Terimakasih karena sudah menemaniku membeli _bubble tea_, Jongin-_ssi_, sampai jumpa!" Sehun membungkukkan badannya sedikit, mengambil gelas _bubble tea_ yang berada di atas meja, lalu berjalan pergi tanpa sekalipun menolehkan kepala untuk melihat Jongin.

Sehun tidak ingin menjadi orang jahat dan memberikan harapan kosong pada Jongin. Dia tahu jika laki-laki itu sama sekali belum menyerah untuk mendapatkannya; mungkin kata-kata yang tadi dilontarkannya terkesan pedas, namun Sehun tidak mau membuat Jongin terlalu berharap padanya. Itu akan lebih sakit lagi 'kan?

"_Carilah orang yang bisa mencintaimu, dan bisa kau cintai, Jongin-ssi."_

* * *

><p>Satu hari setelah pertemuannya dengan Jongin, Chanyeol akhirnya meneleponnya.<p>

"_Sehunie~"_

"Ada apa, _Hyung_?" _mood_ Sehun sedang buruk saat ini. Dia tidak ingin Chanyeol meneleponnya saat ini, dia ingin laki-laki itu langsung menemuinya; dia ingin membicarakan masalah mereka, ingin tahu mengapa selama 8 hari ini Chanyeol kelihatannya menghindari dirinya, "Ada apa? Jangan bilang jika _Hyung_ menelepon pada jam 3 pagi hanya karena iseng."

"_Ingat rencana kita untuk jalan-jalan ke Lotte World?"_

Sehun memutar kedua bola matanya bosan; mengapa membicarakan rencana seperti itu pada jam 3 dini hari? Sangat kurang kerjaan. Tetapi dia menormalkan suaranya, "Ya, memangnya kenapa?"

"_Besok, sekitar jam 6, ku jemput ya?"_

"Eh?" Sehun tidak percaya. Dia pikir Chanyeol meneleponnya untuk mengabarkan bahwa rencana mereka untuk pergi ke _Lotte World_ batal karena laki-laki itu sedang sibuk. Sehun memegang pipinya yang memanas secara bergantian dengan telapak tangan kirinya, "Serius?"

"_Tentu saja aku serius,"_ Sehun tidak bisa mengontrol ekspresi wajahnya, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum tanpa bisa ditahan, _"kau tidak sibuk 'kan besok?"_

"Ah, ya, aku tidak sibuk besok."

"_Baguslah kalau begitu,"_ suara Chanyeol kedengaran lega, _"dan… maaf ya Sehunie, aku tidak bisa menemuimu selama 8 hari ini karena ada sesuatu yang harus kulakukan. Bukannya aku tidak ingin mengabarimu, hanya saja—aku ingin kau mengetahuinya nanti."_

Itu berarti Chanyeol menghitung selama berapa hari mereka tidak bertemu dan saling kontak, sama seperti dirinya. Sehun tersenyum memaklumi, paling tidak bukan hanya dirinya yang terus-terusan menghitung hari dan menyilang kalender. Dia merasa _mood_-nya tidak terasa buruk lagi; pikiran Chanyeol dan dirinya pada akhirnya bisa bertemu kembali setelah selama 8 hari terpisah membuatnya merasa senang—dan sedikit hangat.

"Jemput aku ya, _Hyung_."

"_Baiklah,"_ suara Chanyeol membuatnya tersenyum; pada awalnya dia memang merasa agak kesal, tetapi _mood_-nya mulai terasa membaik dan terus membaik, _"mimpi indah, Sehunie~"_

"Mimpi indah, _Hyung_."

Setelah itu sambungan telepon terputus. Sehun menaruh ponselnya di atas meja kecil di dekat tempat tidurnya, lalu memejamkan mata sambil memeluk gulingnya dengan sangat erat.

Pada pagi harinya, dia (dengan langkah pelan, terkesan terseok-seok) berjalan mengambil handuk dan pergi ke kamar mandi. Matanya masih setengah terpejam saat menggosok gigi; namun hatinya terus berdetak tidak karuan, mungkin efek karena dalam kurun waktu yang lama dia tidak bertatap muka dengan Chanyeol dan saling kontak seperti biasanya.

Selesai mandi, dia memakai baju biasa terlebih dahulu. Dia mengambil ponselnya, lalu pergi ke dapur untuk memasak sarapan untuknya dan _Gege_-nya. Sebenarnya dia agak malas; saat itu dia sedang merasa tidak benar-benar lapar dan juga tangan dan kakinya terasa berat. Namun pada akhirnya dia bisa juga menyelesaikan masakannya dalam kurun waktu yang cukup singkat.

Selesai menata makanan di atas meja, Sehun kembali naik ke atas. Mengirim pesan singkat terlebih dahulu pada Chanyeol, dia lalu memilih baju untuk pergi ke _Lotte World_ bersama dengan kekasihnya itu nanti. Dia mengambil baju berwarna putih lengan panjang dan celana _jeans_ yang tidak terlalu ketat, memakainya dengan sangat cepat, mengambil dompet dan memasukkannya ke dalam kantong belakang celananya dan mengambil kamera saku untuk foto-foto nanti (akhir-akhir ini Sehun menyadari jika dia dan Chanyeol jarang sekali berfoto, dan dia rasa mereka berdua harus menambah foto-foto mereka berdua).

Membangunkan Yifan terlebih dahulu, setelah itu dia pergi ke ruang makan. Dengan selera makan yang hanya sedikit, Sehun memakan sarapannya dengan agak tidak niat.

Sampai akhirnya bel berbunyi.

Sehun mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya; entah mengapa sekarang dia terus-menerus merasa _excited_. Apakah efek terpisah dalam kurun waktu yang lama (walau sebenarnya tidak benar-benar lama, mengingat hubungan orang lain juga ada yang lebih dari 2 bulan tidak bertemu—Sehun membacanya di internet) bisa menimbulkan efek semacam ini kepadanya?

Dia membuka pintu, lalu tersenyum dengan agak canggung, "Masuk, Chanyeol-_hyung_."

Chanyeol tersenyum seperti biasanya. Sehun merasa agak mencelos, mungkin ini berarti penolakan secara tidak langsung dari Chanyeol pada pernyataan cinta tidak langsung yang diucapkannya 9 hari yang lalu. Namun Sehun mencoba mengatur ekspresinya, dia tidak ingin menghancurkan rencana yang telah disusun oleh Chanyeol hari ini. Lagipula, Sehun tidak terlalu merasa sakit walaupun Chanyeol tidak balik mencintainya.

Asalkan Sehun tahu bahwa dia jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang peduli dan baik hati seperti Chanyeol, dia sudah merasa senang.

"Aku datang lebih awal dari waktu yang direncanakan," Chanyeol tersenyum lebar padanya, sedangkan Sehun hanya bisa balas tersenyum tipis, "apa kau sudah selesai sarapan, Sehun-_ah_?"

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Belum," ujarnya dengan singkat, "tetapi lebih baik kita pergi sekarang saja, _Hyung_. Aku sedang merasa tidak nafsu makan."

"Makanlah lebih banyak," Chanyeol menggamit lengan Sehun, lalu menarik laki-laki itu dengan lembut dan mendudukkannya di atas kursi meja makan, "berat badanmu masih kurang ideal, aku tidak ingin kau jatuh sakit karena hal itu."

"Tapi—"

"Biar kusuapi, hm?"

Seperti Chanyeol yang biasanya, hanya saja lebih terasa hangat.

Sehun tersenyum sendiri, lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan; membuang pikiran-pikiran tersebut dari dalam otaknya. Mengapa di saat seperti ini dia bisa berhalusinasi? Tentu saja terasa lebih hangat baginya, dia mencintai Chanyeol 'kan?

"Aku bisa makan sendiri, _Hyung_."

Chanyeol menunggui Sehun makan dengan sabar. Sehun memang makan dengan lambat; laki-laki itu selalu menghitung kunyahannya agar paling tidak lebih dari 12 kali kunyahan (kelihatannya ajaran dari kedua orang tuanya).

Setelah selesai menunggui Sehun makan (dan berpamitan pada Yifan dulu tentunya), mereka segera pergi ke Seoul _Subway Line_; menggunakan jalur 2.

Chanyeol terus memegang tangan Sehun; tautan jari-jemari mereka tak pernah terlepas. Walau saat itu sedang musim panas dan mungkin telapak tangan mereka akan berkeringat dan terasa lengket, mereka tak melepas tautan tersebut.

Saat sampai (setelah membayar terlebih dahulu dan memasuki kawasan _Outdoor_), Chanyeol tersenyum aneh padanya, lalu memeluknya dengan erat secara tiba-tiba; membuat mata Sehun melebar karena terkejut.

"Chanyeol-_hyu_—"

Sehun merasakan jika ada sesuatu yang dilingkarkan di pergelangan tangan kanannya.

"Sehun_ie_," Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh Sehun, lalu dia menggamit lengan Sehun dan mengangkatnya tepat di depan Sehun; memperlihatkan deretan huruf yang menyusun gelang yang saat ini melingkar di pergelangan tangan kanan Sehun dengan senyum lebar yang terukir di bibirnya, "Aku mencintaimu."

Sehun membaca deretan huruf tersebut dengan mata melebar tak percaya.

"Chanyeol-_hyung_, aku—"

"Aku menunggu selama 7 hari sampai gelang ini selesai. Aku menyiapkan diri, aku takut kau mungkin akan merasa jika aku hanya main-main," Chanyeol menghela napas panjang, "tetapi aku benar-benar serius, aku mencintaimu."

Sehun merasa matanya tertutup oleh air mata, lalu setelah itu dia memeluk Chanyeol dengan sangat erat; tak peduli jika orang-orang yang ada di sana menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan aneh.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Chanyeol-_hyung_."

* * *

><p>"Maaf karena telah menggagalkan rencanamu sebelum kau mencoba."<p>

Jongin hanya tersenyum, "Tidak apa," ujarnya dengan suara pelan, tak bisa dipungkiri jika hatinya memang terasa sakit. Namun, melihat mereka berdua kelihatan sangat bahagia, Jongin tidak bisa memaksa mereka untuk berpisah. Sehun kelihatan bahagia bersama dengan Chanyeol, begitu pun sebaliknya, "lagipula, sebenarnya aku sudah menyerah setelah dia berkata padaku untuk mencintai orang yang sepenuhnya mencintaiku dan bisa kucintai."

Baekhyun menepuk pelan pundak Jongin, "Daripada membuang uang, lebih baik kita juga menikmati waktu kita di _Lotte World_!"

Jongin memutar kedua bola matanya, "Kau saja sendiri, dasar orang aneh."

Lalu Jongin meninggalkan Baekhyun dengan langkah lebar. Sedangkan Baekhyun berlari mengejar Jongin dengan susah payah.

"Ah! Seharusnya aku juga mengajak Kyungsoo kalau tahu begini!"

_**END**_


	12. Chapter 12

**C****hanHun fic**

**EXO © SM Entertainment**

**EXO's member © Their parents**

**Warning: AU, OOC, Typo(s), weird, etc.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't like, don't read**

**.**

**.**

Pada pagi hari di hari Sabtu, Sehun mengirimkan pesan padanya.

**13/04/2013**

"_**Hyung**_**, hari ini aku akan berangkat ke Cina."(06.15)**

Chanyeol bangun pada kisaran pukul setengah 7; dia sudah menyelesaikan Sekolahnya pada bulan Februari lalu dan mengambil waktu istirahat selama 1 tahun sebelum pergi kuliah. Dia baru saja membaca pesan yang dikirimkan oleh Sehun tersebut pada pukul 7 lewat 9, dan langsung membalasnya secepat mungkin setelah dia membaca pesan tersebut.

**(07.09)"Mengapa sangat mendadak? Apa saat ini kau sudah ada di bandara, atau sedang mengepak barang?"**

Dia melompat dari tempat tidurnya, mengambil handuk yang tersampir di teralis besi yang ada di kamarnya dengan sangat cepat, lalu pergi ke kamar mandi yang berada di lantai bawah dengan setengah berlari sambil membawa ponselnya bersama dengannya.

Saat dia akan menghidupkan _shower_, ada satu pesan masuk ke dalam ponselnya.

"**Aku sudah ada di bandara. **_**Hyung**_** baru bangun tidur?"(07.20)**

Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dia berharap semoga saja dia sempat menemui Sehun sebelum laki-laki itu berangkat ke Cina.

**(07.20)"Apakah pesawatmu sebentar lagi akan **_**take-off**_**?"**

"**Penerbanganku ditunda selama 2 jam karena cuaca yang buruk. **_**Hyung**_** istirahat saja di rumah, tidak usah memaksakan diri untuk mengantarkan kepergianku; lagipula aku tidak pergi selamanya. :)"(07.22)**

Chanyeol menghela napas. Kebiasaan Sehun, selalu saja membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman dengan kalimat yang ditulis di pesan singkat yang dikirimnya; dia merasa menjadi kekasih yang pemalas dan kurang perhatian tiap kali Sehun menambahkan kalimat 'tidak usah memaksakan diri' di dalam pesan yang dikirimkan oleh laki-laki itu. Bahkan _emoticon_ tersenyum yang ada di akhir pesan tersebut malah menjadi kelihatan menakutkan.

**(07.22)"Aku akan ke sana secepatnya. Tunggu aku."**

Dia mencoba untuk mandi secepatnya, mengeringkan rambutnya dalam waktu sesingkat yang dia bisa (rambutnya masih sedikit basah, sebenarnya, tetapi Sehun sudah menunggu di bandara dan dia tidak mau kekasihnya itu menunggu untuknya lebih lama lagi), mengambil baju dan celana di dalam lemari secara acak (semua bajunya diletakkan secara terorganisir sesuai warna, jadi tidak terlalu masalah untuknya), setelah itu dia mengambil kunci motornya yang berada di atas meja belajarnya dengan tangan kiri dan mencoba mengancing kancing bajunya dengan tangan kanan. Dengan setengah berlari, dia turun ke bawah untuk pergi ke garasi dan mengeluarkan motornya.

Saat mengendarai motor, pikirannya terus saja berputar-putar tentang Sehun. Entahlah, mungkin karena dia takut dia tidak sempat bertemu dengan kekasihnya itu sebelum laki-laki itu pergi ke Cina (Sehun tidak pernah pergi ke Cina dalam jangka waktu yang singkat, dan jika Chanyeol tidak sempat menemui Sehun sebelum laki-laki itu berangkat ke Cina, entah bagaimana nanti perasaannya selama 1 minggu lebih tanpa bertemu secara langsung dengan kekasihnya itu; dan biasanya mereka juga akan membuat janji untuk saling kontak satu sama lain pada saat Sehun akan memasuki pesawatnya). Hal itu membuatnya mempercepat laju motornya untuk pergi ke bandara, dia mencoba mempersingkat waktu; walau dia yakin jika Sehun sampai tahu laki-laki itu pasti akan marah padanya.

Saat sampai di bandara, Chanyeol melihat ke sekitarnya untuk mencari sosok kekasihnya; perasaannya sudah terasa campur aduk, rasa khawatir dan kecewa pada diri sendiri mendominasi. Sosok Sehun tidak ada di manapun juga, dia mencoba mencari ke sekitar; namun pandangannya terhalang oleh banyak orang. Padahal dia tidak ingin Sehun pergi tanpa bertemu dengannya terlebih dahulu; tanpa membuat janji untuk saling kontak selama Sehun berada di sana, Sehun tidak mungkin akan mengontaknya, "Sehun-ah, kau masih ada di bandara 'kan?"

Dia mencoba menelepon ponsel Sehun, namun ponsel laki-laki itu sudah mati. Chanyeol menghela napas kecewa; namun teriakkan seseorang yang dia yakin tidak berjarak terlalu jauh darinya membuatnya menoleh—itu suara milik Sehun!, "Sehun-_ah_?"

Dia berjalan dengan sangat cepat ke arah di mana suara tadi berasal, dia yakin jika suara teriakkan yang tadi di dengarnya adalah suara milik Sehun. Dan benar saja, di sana, dia mendapati Sehun yang sedang berdiri; punggungnya bersandar pada dinding, sedangkan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada dan wajahnya merengut karena kesal.

"Lama sekali, _Hyung_," ujar Sehun dengan nada datar dan wajah yang kelihatan benar-benar kesal sambil memandang lurus ke wajahnya, "jangan-jangan sebelum ke sini _Hyung_ berdandan terlebih dahulu. Seperti Ibuku saja."

Ah, jadi Sehun mengharapkan agar dia sampai lebih cepat? Seharusnya dia lebih cepat lagi saat mengendarai motornya tadi.

Dia tersenyum, dan bukannya membalas perkataan Sehun terlebih dahulu, Chanyeol malah langsung memeluk laki-laki itu dengan erat dan mengecup singkat dahi kekasihnya itu dengan lembut, "Mengapa mendadak sekali?" tanyanya sambil tetap memeluk tubuh Sehun; kulit kekasihnya terasa dingin di bawah sentuhannya, "Kemarin kau baru saja berulang tahun, dan hari ini kau sudah mau meninggalkanku sendirian di Korea."

Tanpa di duga-duga, Sehun balas memeluknya, "Aku tidak akan pergi selamanya," ujarnya dengan suara kecil, "tetapi_ Hyung_ jangan lupakan aku saat aku pergi beberapa hari ini; kabarilah aku setiap hari, ya?"

Chanyeol mencoba tertawa sambil mengusap helai rambut milik Sehun dengan lembut, "Kau bilang kau tidak akan pergi selamanya, tetapi mengapa kelihatannya kau yang lebih berat untuk pergi, hm?"

Sehun menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Chanyeol, menghirup aroma kekasihnya itu dalam-dalam; mencoba mengingatnya agar selama dia berada di Cina nanti dia tidak akan terlalu merindukan kekasihnya, "Itu karena aku mencintaimu."

Keadaan di antara mereka berdua menjadi hening setelah Sehun mengucapkan kalimat itu, hanya saja pelukan Sehun pada Chanyeol mengerat, sedangkan Chanyeol menyunggingkan senyum simpul di bibirnya; telapak tangan kanannya yang sebelumnya mengusap rambut milik Sehun kini beralih untuk mengusap punggung Sehun dengan lembut, menenangkan.

"Periksa terus e-mailmu," ujar Chanyeol setelah Sehun melepaskan pelukannya; sedangkan tangan kirinya masih melingkari pinggang milik Sehun. Dia mengecup dahi Sehun dalam jangka waktu yang lama, lalu melepasnya dan mulai menatap wajah Sehun dengan intens dan mengusap pipi laki-laki itu dengan telapak tangan kanannya, "jangan lupakan aku."

"Bagaimana bisa aku melupakanmu jika gelang yang kau berikan tak pernah lepas dari pergelangan tanganku?" Sehun mengangkat tangan kanannya, memperlihatkan gelang yang disusun dengan huruf-huruf yang membentuk kalimat '_You loved by Park Chanyeol_' di pergelangan tangannya, "Dengan gelang ini saja, aku tak pernah bisa menghilangkanmu dari pikiranku."

"Karena itu jangan dilepas. Jangan pernah hilangkan aku dari pikiranmu dan selalu ingatlah aku."

"_Cheesy_."

"Kau tahu jika aku sangat mencintaimu 'kan?"

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya, tangannya tadi sudah diturunkannya ke samping tubuhnya. Tatapannya bertemu dengan tatapan intens milik Chanyeol; pipinya sedikit merona merah.

"Aku akan selalu menghubungimu dan merindukanmu."

"Aku akan selalu merindukanmu, dan mencoba secepatnya untuk bisa kembali ke sini dan menemuimu, _Hyung_."

Sehun tersenyum dengan sangat manis, dan Chanyeol mengecup bibir yang tersenyum manis itu dengan kecupan singkat.

Mungkin beginilah rasanya jika tidak terbiasa untuk jauh; apalagi kali ini mereka jauh setelah saling mengungkapkan kata cinta dan memperkuat hubungan yang mereka berdua jalin sebelumnya.

* * *

><p>Chanyeol memasukkan <em>username<em> dan _password_ skype-nya pada sebuah situs. Dia sudah mengirimkan e-mail pada Sehun untuk mengaktifkan skype-nya agar mereka bisa melakukan kontak dengan saling bertatap muka; sudah sekitar 3 hari dia dan Sehun saling kontak tanpa bertatap muka, dan dia sudah tidak tahan lagi untuk tidak menatap wajah Sehun.

Dia mengklik nama Sehun pada daftar temannya yang _online_, lalu mengklik tombol hijau yang bertuliskan _video call_.

"Sehun-_ah_!" dia tersenyum lebar saat melihat wajah Sehun muncul di layar _laptop_-nya, "Bagaimana kabarmu di sana?"

"Kabarku baik, aku sedang di _Guangzhou_ sekarang!" Sehun tersenyum dengan sangat riang; Chanyeol jadi bertanya-tanya, apakah Sehun selalu merindukannya saat laki-laki itu sedang berada di Cina, "Aku pergi bersama Yifan-_gege_ kemarin untuk membelikanmu oleh-oleh," ah, ternyata Sehun masih memikirkannya di sana; senyum Chanyeol melebar ke ukuran maksimal, "aku berharap aku bisa pulang cepat, tetapi Yifan-_gege_ menyuruhku untuk tinggal lebih lama lagi di sini."

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya, "Memangnya mengapa dia menyuruhmu untuk tinggal lebih lama di sana?"

"Dia bilang aku jarang pergi ke _Guangzhou_, biasanya jika pergi ke Cina aku hanya ada di _Beijing_ untuk menemui kedua orang tuaku."

"Ah, jadi kau tidak bersama dengan orang tuamu."

Sehun mungkin merasakan jika Chanyeol kelihatan kecewa, "Aku juga pergi ke _Guangzhou _secara mendadak," ujar Sehun, matanya menatap mata Chanyeol; walaupun tatapan tersebut tidak secara langsung, namun terasa sekali jika Sehun ingin Chanyeol mengerti, "Yifan-_gege_ bilang dia sangat merindukanku, karena itu saat ini aku ada di _Guangzhou_ dan dia memintaku untuk tinggal lebih lama di sini."

Ah, Chanyeol mungkin merasa sedikit kecewa (itu berarti kemarin Sehun seharusnya sudah bisa pulang ke Seoul 'kan?); namun dia tidak boleh egois, Yifan jarang sekali bertemu dengan Sehun dalam jangka waktu yang lama. Jika dibandingkan antara dia dan keluarga Sehun, maka dia jauh lebih lama bersama dengan Sehun, "Nikmati saja waktumu di sana," ujarnya dengan senyum tipis di bibirnya, "tetapi jangan lupakan aku, hm?"

Sehun tertawa di seberang sana, "_Hyung_ juga, jangan lupakan aku."

"Hm," Chanyeol mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, "bagaimana keadaan Yifan di sana?"

"Baik," ujar Sehun. Lalu setelah itu laki-laki itu menepukkan kedua tangannya secara bersama-sama dan menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan penuh arti, "Ah, ya, Yifan-_gege_ melihat gelang yang kau berikan padaku, dan dia bilang kalimat yang kau pilih benar-benar aneh."

"Bilang saja padanya bahwa aku memilih kalimat itu agar seorang laki-laki bernama Oh Sehun selalu mengingat seseorang bernama Park Chanyeol; orang yang selalu mencintainya."

Sekali lagi, Sehun tertawa; namun kali ini lebih lepas daripada sebelumnya, "Tetapi dia bilang dia iri padamu karena bisa menyatakan cinta dengan cara tidak biasa seperti itu."

"Kau orang yang berharga bagiku," ujar Chanyeol; kali ini tatapannya menjadi sangat serius, "tentu saja aku harus menyatakan cinta dengan cara yang tidak biasa kepada orang yang berharga bagiku."

"Kalian berdua sudah 3 tahun lebih berpacaran masih tidak berubah juga, ya!"

Sosok Yifan tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang Sehun; membuat Sehun agak sedikit melompat dari tempat yang saat ini sedang dia duduki, sedangkan Chanyeol mengusap dadanya karena terkejut.

"Yifan-_gege_, jangan mengejutkanku!"

"Kau sedang membicarakan apa dengan Sehun, Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol memutar kedua bola matanya, "Oh ayolah, aku membuka skype bukan untuk berbicara denganmu!"

"Hey! Tidak sopan!"

Setelah itu layar laptop Chanyeol hanya menampilkan keadaan kamar Sehun di sana, sedangkan suara-suara Sehun yang menyuruh Yifan untuk pergi dari kamarnya (kelihatannya Sehun mendorong-dorong tubuh kakak sepupunya itu) dan suara Yifan yang kedengaran memprotes terdengar dari _speaker_ laptopnya.

Menunggu sekitar 2 menit, barulah akhirnya Sehun kembali ada di depan layar _laptop_-nya.

"Maaf ya, _Hyung_, Yifan-_gege_ daritadi tidak mau keluar dari kamar."

"Tidak apa, kok."

"Jadi, bagaimana kabar _Hyung_ di _Seoul_?"

"Baik-baik saja," ujar Chanyeol, lalu dia berdiri dari tempat duduknya, membisikkan kalimat, "tunggu sebentar" setelah itu kembali dengan boneka kelinci berwarna merah muda yang berukuran besar, "halo Sehun-_ah_, namaku Shixun!" Chanyeol membuat suara perut sambil menggerakkan tangan boneka yang ada ditangannya pada layar _laptop_-nya yang menampilkan wajah Sehun, "Chanyeol bilang dia sangat merindukanmu dan tidak merasa baik selama kau berada jauh darinya!"

Sehun tertawa dengan keras, "Suara Hyung sama sekali tidak cocok dengan wajah boneka itu!" ujarnya dengan agak keras sambil tertawa, "Lagipula, Shixun?! Itu 'kan nama Cinaku!"

"Karena itu nikmatilah waktumu di sana, setelah itu cepatlah pulang ke sini dan gerakan boneka ini dengan suara lucumu agar cocok dengan wajah boneka ini."

Entahlah, mungkin Chanyeol benar-benar sangat merindukan Sehun. Semua hal selalu saja dihubungkan dengan Sehun; apapun yang mereka bicarakan selalu berakhir dengan kalimat 'aku merindukanmu', 'jangan lupakan aku', atau 'cepatlah pulang ke sini agar kita bisa melakukannya secara bersama-sama'.

"Aku juga sangat merindukanmu," ujar Sehun, "karena itu, jangan pernah bosan untuk menungguku karena di sini aku juga tidak pernah bosan menunggu untuk bisa secepatnya pulang dan bertemu denganmu."

* * *

><p>Chanyeol memeluk Sehun dengan pelukan yang sangat erat, "Kau menepati janjimu untuk secepatnya pulang."<p>

"Aku tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama untuk bertemu denganmu," ujar Sehun, dia menepuk pundak Chanyeol dengan tepukan pelan, "terimakasih karena membiarkanku untuk menikmati waktuku di Cina dan selalu menungguku di sini selama aku menikmati waktuku di sana."

"Kau tahu," Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya, telapak tangan kanannya saat ini berada di pipi kiri Sehun, "beberapa hari tidak melihatmu, dan kau kelihatan lebih menggemaskan daripada sebelumnya."

"_Cheesy_."

"Kau tahu jika aku selalu mengucapkan kalimat _cheesy_ setiap kali aku bersama denganmu," Chanyeol mengecup ujung hidung Sehun, sedangkan Sehun menutup matanya; merasa nyaman dengan sentuhan telapak tangan Chanyeol di pipinya dan kecupan Chanyeol di ujung hidungnya, "lagipula, apa kau tidak merasa jika aku lebih kelihatan tampan daripada sebelumnya setelah beberapa hari ini kau tidak bertemu denganku?"

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Yifan-_gege_ lebih tampan darimu," ujarnya, dia menatap wajah Chanyeol dengan senyum kecil di bibirnya, "tetapi walau bagaimanapun juga, ketampanan bukan ukuran besar tidaknya cintaku padamu."

"Sekarang kau yang terdengar _cheesy_."

"Aku selalu _cheesy_ setiap kali aku bersama denganmu," ujar Sehun, dia memeluk Chanyeol sekali lagi, dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada laki-laki, "tetapi karena itulah caraku menunjukkan bahwa aku mencintaimu."

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kau tidak pernah memaksaku untuk berubah dan memilih untuk membiarkanku berubah dengan keinginanku sendiri, kau juga tidak pernah mengungkit apapun yang menjadi kekuranganku. Karena itu, aku mencintaimu," Sehun menghirup aroma tubuh Chanyeol yang sudah beberapa hari ini tidak memenuhi rongga paru-parunya, "aku berubah _cheesy_ hanya di depanmu dan karenamu. Mungkin orang lain berpikir jika ini bukanlah hal yang bagus, tetapi ini adalah caraku membuka diri padamu dan menunjukkan bahwa aku berubah dari orang yang selalu menerima menjadi orang yang bisa memberi. Karena itulah caraku untuk menunjukkan padamu bahwa aku mencintaimu."

_**END**_

**Ya ampun! Maaf banget, ini Epilog kok bentuknya gini banget. Terlalu romantis, terlalu **_**cheesy**_**, terlalu… Argh!**


End file.
